La Diosa de Ramnus
by Doom Sorcerer
Summary: AVISO, POR FAVOR LEAN EL MENSAJE! Despues de la batalla en el hades, Shun regresa a Andromeda agobiado por sus pensamientos y temores. Pero una nueva guerra se avecina y los santos tendran que luchar de nuevo pero esta vez sera por sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo._

_Estaba oscuro, estaba demasiado aturdido, confundido. Solo lo veía a el, pidiéndole perdón por no poder hacer nada y matándolo fríamente. Lo siguiente que ve, es a los demás, peleando por ella, pero donde esta el?; no esta a su lado, esta frente a ellos. Sangre derramada, muchos gritos…el Pegaso muerto, por SU espada, por eso no esta al lado de ellos, esta frente a ellos porque esta peleando en su contra. Trata de detenerse pero no puede, no quiere…quiere matarlos a todos. Todos lo señalan, el es el culpable de la muerte de seiya. Les pide perdón, que no fue su intención pero no escuchan, lo están atacando. Lo siguiente que ve, es a Niké atravesando esa armadura oscura y su pecho. En un frenesí de imágenes ve sus rostros…Ikki…Hyoga…Shiryu…Athena…los caballeros dorados…seiya muerto…seiya…sei…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I. Fantasmas.

"…_Inexorable e invisible es Hades, dios de la muerte. Son sus dominios las insondables profundidades del Erebo. Y es la muerte la que sirve de sustento a la vida**…"**_

Se acabo…

Despierta, bañado en sudor y temblando. De nuevo; otra vez esa pesadilla que lo estaba atormentando, desde hacia cuando tiempo, cuanto tiempo tenia viviendo lo mismo cada noche!. Miro hacia la ventana de la gran habitación, estaba amaneciendo. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño, y ahí noto su reflejo en el espejo: el mismo color de cabello, el mismo verde en sus ojos, y su piel igual de blanca; pero su mirada…no era la misma. Cuando su mirada se había vuelto tan triste, cuando se había vuelto tan profunda y llena de soledad, Cuando sus facciones habían abandonado su aspecto infantil, para mostrar uno más masculino?.

Tal vez ni siquiera era "su" mirada, sino la de el, Hades, tal vez ya no era shun, el que se miraba al espejo, sino el Dios. O no, quizás si era el; ¡que egoísta pensar en echarle la culpa a otro de tus cambios!. Pero porque pensar en "otro", si eran el mismo?. Realmente eran el mismo, o no lo eran?; recordaba las palabras de Athena "…shun es el caballeros de Andrómeda…".

En realidad ese no era su destino, a el le tocaba ir a la isla de la Reina Muerte, y de haberse cumplido, nunca hubiese sido Andrómeda, hubiese muerto allá seguramente y regresado como Hades, Rey del Inframundo, el mayor enemigo de Athena, y no uno de sus mas fieles guerreros.

Shun…Hades…esa…dualidad…cual de los dos era?. Quería ser Shun pero ya no se sentía como tal; aun así se niega a aceptar a Hades. Sin embargo, siente su poder y su cosmo, dentro de el; le parece tan ajeno y al mismo tiempo lo reconoce como suyo, enteramente de el. Aunque su corazón lo niega, su ser lo reconoce.

Shun…Hades…

No lo soportaba mas, se estaba volviendo loco, ya no sabia ni quien era realmente ni quien debía ser!. Tenia que salir de ahí, de esa casa que estaba tan vacía como cuando empezó toda esta pesadilla, esta batalla aunque haya acabado en el inframundo, en su corazón sigue tan sangrienta y dolorosa. E igual que en aquel momento, estaba solo, sus amigos estaban en otras partes del mundo: Siberia, los cinco Picos, Grecia…

Se metió a bañar, dejo que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, que nublara su mente para así dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir, que ya no pertenecía a ningún sitio!. Pero era imposible dejar de pensar, de revivir los momentos más dolorosos de su vida.

Pensaba en sus amigos, a los que quería con toda el alma, por los que daba la vida una y mil veces si fuese necesario. No podía evitar pensar que no estaban aquí por el, que silenciosamente lo declaraban culpable, de todo lo que había pasado, o tal vez no era así y estaba equivocado. ¡Maldita dualidad!…del corazón: demasiado vacío como para estar vivo, y al mismo tiempo latiendo con demasiada fuerza y vigor como para estar muerto. De mente: una mente llena de los recuerdos de un joven guerrero; y al mismo tiempo, recuerdos eternos, milenarios.

Tenia que salir de ahí, estaba asfixiándose, no lo soportaba mas, el peso es muy grande, así que simplemente se fue de esa casa, sin avisar a nadie, de cualquier forma no había nadie, solo tatsumi. Se dirigió al muelle y en uno de los barcos de la fundación Graude partió al único lugar donde no tendría que rendir cuentas, solo a sus fantasmas; allí podría estar totalmente solo y quizás así sanar sus heridas, las del alma. La Isla Andrómeda.

**Este de Etiopia, Isla Andrómeda.**

Fueron varios días de viaje. Mientras se acercaban, el capitán le pregunto si no se había equivocado de sitio, este parecía deshabitado. Pero no se había equivocado, ahí estaba la gran Isla de Andrómeda. El volcán, aun activo se erguía imponente ante el; toda la isla en si, y la sentía tan calida, casi como un hogar, aunque ahí paso por muchos malos momentos que no hubiese superado sin el apoyo de su maestro Albiore y de ella. Donde estaría ella ahora? Tenía tantos deseos de verla, que en ese mismo instante decidió que la buscaría, y que reconstruirían Andrómeda, como se lo prometió antes de ir a pelear a las doce casas.

No supo en que momento sucedió pero su corazón se acelero y comenzó a latir con más fuerza, como si de pronto se reencontrara con la vida.

Bajo del barco y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar, y lo que vio le sorprendió. Aunque estaba deshabitada y dos caballeros dorados habían pasado por ahí, todo estaba casi como cuando el se fue. Y la energía se respiraba era distinta también, casi…femenina.

-Que rayos paso aquí?-murmuro.

No estaba totalmente seguro, pero podría jurar que en la isla estuvieron mujeres, varias de ellas.

-_No es posible, solo había una mujer aquí y esa era June_-pensó.

Le resto importancia a ese curioso hecho y se dirigió a su cabaña, la cual estaba intacta también. Dejo su armadura y se fue a la playa, en donde tenia la costumbre de sentarse a pensar.

Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo, cuando sitio un cosmo que se acercaba rápidamente, uno demasiado familiar. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, su corazón se acelero de pronto, casi se le salía del pecho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. De pronto distinguió la silueta de alguien que corría hacia el, y aunque su instinto de guerrero le hubiese indicado que debía estar en guardia, llamar a su armadura, solo pudo quedarse paralizado mientras esa persona se acercaba. El largo cabello rubio que resplandecía con los rayos del sol; lo reconocía, igual que el resto de la figura. Era ella.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de el, se detuvo, con la respiración entre cortada, sus mejillas, aunque cubiertas por la mascara, estaban sonrojadas. No llevaba puesta la armadura; en cambio tenía una falda por encima de las rodillas que se abría de un lado mostrando la pierna y una camiseta. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, ninguno podía pronunciar una palabra hasta que June, la amazona del camaleón hablo.

-Estas vivo….

Shun seguía mudo; estaba totalmente hipnotizado con la belleza de la joven. No sabia si era que estaba distinta a como era antes, si era la ropa o que, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, como si nunca la hubiese "mirado" antes. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas.

Ella mando al diablo la compostura y se lanzo a sus brazos. Lo abrazo fuertemente como si temiera que se fuera y no volviera jamás. Shun por su parte¡ no tenia la más remota idea de cómo actuar!. Antes no hubiera dudado un segundo en responderle el abrazo pero ahora…no podía negar que realmente quería verla, ahora lo sabia mas que nunca, pero jamás espero encontrarla ahí, así…tan bella.

Gracias a la divina intervención de los Dioses, sus brazos si le respondieron a diferencia de su cerebro y la abrazo, y ella empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña, tal vez como nunca lo había hecho, por lo que el la abrazo mas fuerte.

-Estaba tan asustada, no volví a saber mas nada de ti!-dijo June entre sollozos.

-Perdóname-fue lo único que shun pudo decir.

Después de unos momentos ella se separo de el y fue hasta la orilla de la playa; intento calmarse pero estaba tan contenta de verlo que seguía llorando. Shun no se acerco a ella, tal vez por respeto o por que de hacerlo no podría contemplarla de esa forma. Simplemente no tenia palabras, estaba tan bella que no podía dejar de mirarla; pero el fastidioso viento ondeaba peligrosamente la falda que llevaba así que prefirió desviar la mirada.

Cuando june por fin se calmo y llamo a la compostura de vuelta, se volteo hacia shun, no sin antes quitarse la mascara, limpiar sus lagrimas y volvérsela a poner, y el volvió a mirarla.

-Discúlpame-dijo ella riendo nerviosamente y bajando la cabeza-no suelo comportarme así.

-lo se-respondió el-pero creo que son muchas las cosas que hemos vivido juntos, no necesitas disculparte por eso-dijo dedicándole la mas dulce de sus sonrisas.

Ella levanto la cara y se miraron por unos segundos. A pesar de que ella tenia la mascara puesta, no podía dejar de mirarlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse; gracias a los dioses por la dichosa mascara que a veces servia de algo.

-Cuando volviste a Andrómeda?-pregunto el.

-Hace algún tiempo.

-Que paso aquí, parece que todo esta casi como lo deje cuando me fui?

-bueno la he reconstruido pero solo un poco, con la ayuda de los caballeros que sobrevivieron al ataque del caballero dorado del escorpión.

-y ellos donde están?

-en el santuario, no sabias?

-no, no lo sabia.

-y tu, que haces aquí?-pregunto June.

-Necesitaba regresar-respondió Shun desviando la mirada-a mi hogar-dijo mirándola de nuevo.

Ella se quedo callada, percibió una tristeza en el, supuso que algo había pasado pero prefirió no preguntar, ya el se lo contaría.

Pasaron juntos todo el día, conversando animadamente, comiendo y paseando por toda la isla hasta que anocheció. El cansancio por el viaje y la caminata ya estaban venciendo a Shun pero no quería que el día se terminara, estaba muy a gusto con june a su lado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo olvido todos los fantasmas que atormentaban su mente.

Entrada la noche llegaron al límite del campamento de caballeros.

-Los limites siguen aquí? Pensé que los ibas a quitar, ya que te has encargado tú de todo esto-dijo Shun.

-Debo dejarlos.

-Porque?

-Me siento mas cómoda así, recuerda que soy la única mujer aquí. Así que hasta aquí llegas tu, chico.-dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho de shun y alejándolo un poco de la entrada del campamento de amazonas, mientras reía coquetamente.

-Estarás bien, no esta muy oscuro?.

Ella rió, encantada con la preocupación de Shun por ella. Sin pensarlo se le acerco lentamente, lo abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-Tranquilo, gracias por preocuparte tanto.

Eso lo desarmo por completo, su rostro enrojeció completamente y su corazón se acelero al máximo. Trato de mantener el control pero simplemente no pudo, la vio caminar tan segura de si misma y tan sensual que le dejo sin habla. Casi por inercia, se dirigió a su cabaña, pero justo antes de llegar le pareció sentir que había alguien más ahí, y que lo estaba mirando; esta vez su instinto si respondió e inmediatamente se quedo quieto, percibiendo los sonidos, los olores, cualquier alteración en el aire que le indicara la presencia de alguien mas. Y aunque se esfumo tan rápido como vino, a shun le quedo claro que había alguien mas en la isla, e inmediatamente pensó en June, en ir hasta allá, ver si realmente estaba bien. Pero se contuvo; si estaba equivocado, el ridículo seria enorme así que entro a su habitación, se dio un baño y se recostó en la cama, se durmió profundamente.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Kido…

Un recién llegado acababa de entrar en la gran casa, consiguiéndola prácticamente vacía, a excepción de Tatsumi y el resto de los sirvientes.

-a donde fueron todos?-le pregunto a tatsumi al toparse con el en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-No lo se, aquí no hay nadie-respondió secamente.

-Shun tampoco esta? A donde se fue?

-Ya te dije, Hyoga, que no lo se.

La respuesta de sirviente más fiel de Saori fue demasiado brusca para el caballero del cisne, el cual le dedico una de esas miradas que helarían hasta el pensamiento.

-se fue hace algunos días-continuo Tatsumi con un tono bastante mas sumiso-sin avisar.

Después de eso siguió su camino por el pasillo, dejando atrás al caballero del hielo.

-A donde habrá ido?-pensó- el no suele hacer esas cosas.

Luego se dirigió a su habitación, con la intención de conseguir algo que le indicara donde podría haber ido el peliverde, pero al abrir la puerta, lo que consiguió fue una enorme esfera de energía negra que venia directamente hacia el a una increíble velocidad. Logro esquivarla, tirándose a un lado, quitándose del camino de la esfera que siguió su ruta destrozando la puerta y todas las paredes siguientes, y atravesando prácticamente toda la mansión y perdiéndose de la vista del santo. Unos segundos después llego Tatsumi y a Hyoga le toco ignorar los gritos de histeria del sirviente porque de nuevo tendrían que hacer remodelaciones.

-Que rayos fue eso?-dijo sorprendido de la velocidad y poder que emanaba la gran esfera.

Luego se levanto y se dirigió al balcón de la habitación, a ver si veía al que envió la esfera, pero en su lugar consiguió a Shiryu saltando rápidamente al balcón.

-Shiryu, tu también acabas de llegar?

-si, que sucedió, quien te ataco?-respondió el Dragón.

-no lo se, fue una esfera de luz muy poderosa que salio disparada en cuanto entre, pero lo que mas me extraña es que no lo sentí hasta verlo prácticamente sobre mi-comento Hyoga, frunciendo el ceño-es muy extraño, será otro enemigo?

-si es otro enemigo debemos estar preparados.

-si….-dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Shiryu lo noto y le pregunto:

-que mas te preocupa?.

Hyoga lo miro y sonrió; no cabía duda que todas las batallas que libraron juntos había creado un lazo muy fuerte entre todos ellos.

-Shun…no esta-respondió mientras se dirigía hacia el armario y habría las puertas. Al ver que estaba vacío, se volvió hacia el Dragón-se fue y se llevo todas sus cosas. No dijo para donde se iba.

- Quizás esté en el santuario-respondió Shiryu. Creo que deberíamos ir hasta allá; si se avecina una nueva batalla Athena y el santuario deben prepararse. Así sabremos si el fue para allá.

Hyoga tardo unos segundos en decir algo, pero Shiryu ya tenia una idea de lo que iba a decir.

-mmm…ve tu, yo me quedare aquí. Avísame cuando llegues si Shun esta allá, si no lo buscare yo mismo.

Shiryu sonrió, camino fuera de la habitación y subió al borde del balcón.

-y después dices que Ikki es el sobre protector. Esta bien, nos vemos!

Y salto del segundo piso de la gran casa desapareciéndose pronto de la vista del rubio que continuaba ignorando a Tatsumi.

Un par de días después…

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

Shiryu acababa de llegar. Siendo recibido por Shaina y Milo del escorpión que hacían una ronda por las afueras del lugar.

Después de la batalla contra Hades, en el momento que todos los espectros y el Dios fueron derrotados, no había quien controlara las puertas del inframundo; en ese momento Athena tuvo la oportunidad de volver a la tierra, no solo con los cinco de bronce, sino también con los dorados y el patriarca. Ahora el santuario volvía a tener vida y Saori decidió reconstruir los templos.

Después de pasar por las doce casas, llego hasta el templo principal donde se encontraban Shion y Saori, acompañados por Seiya e Ikki, quienes también estaban ahí, solo que seiya ya tenía un tiempo en el santuario mientras que ikki recién llegaba. Les contó lo que sucedió en la mansión y después de hablar un rato, pregunto si shun estaba con ellos, pero claro el no estaba ahí, así que les comento que se había ido sin avisar y se llevo toda su ropa. Hasta Ikki se sorprendió de la actitud de su hermano, aunque no dijo nada, mientras que Saori y Shion se miraron preocupados; no era bueno no saber nada de el ni donde estaba, y menos después de enterarse que era la reencarnación de Hades. Athena temía por su caballero, y ahora también debían estar alertas de cualquier ataque como el que sucedió en la mansión Kido.

Al enterarse Hyoga de que Shun tampoco estaba en el santuario, se fue de la mansión.


	3. Demasiadas Emociones Juntas

Capitulo II. Demasiadas Emociones juntas.

**Isla Andrómeda.**

Estaba anocheciendo y ya se habían encaminado hasta la entrada del campamento de la amazona. Como todas las noches, Shun acompañaba a June hasta "la puerta"-si se le podía llamar así- y la seguía con la mirada hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Y como sucedía desde que estaban juntos y solos en la isla, no deseaba en lo absoluto dejarla ir, el disfrutaba muchísimo su compañía, tal vez mucho mas que antes, y ella se sentía cada vez mas contenta de tenerlo cerca; tanto que cada noche que se despedían ella ansiaba que llegara la mañana para verlo de nuevo-mucho tiempo sin verlo-se decía siempre, para convencerse de que lo que estaban sintiendo o creía sentir no era mas que una gran felicidad por volver a ver a un gran amigo.

Ese día en la tarde, los dos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca de un acantilado, conversando y el calor obligo a Shun a quitarse la camisa y June pudo notar que tenia mas cicatrices que antes, de las batallas que ella no había presenciado. También noto que el estaba mas fuerte que antes, y su cuerpo ya no parecía tanto el de un niño, sus músculos estaban mas formados, sus manos eran mas grandes.

Shun sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando y ella volteo la vista apenada. Luego el aparto un mechón de su rostro y acario su cuello suavemente, y ella se estremeció ante el contacto pero lo disimulo. El silencio se hizo presente, e incomodo a Shun, tanto que el se levanto y se dirigió al borde del acantilado para mirar al mar que chocaba rebelde contra el rompeolas. La amazona no pudo evitar mirarlo de nuevo, estaba mas alto y tenia mas porte de hombre que de niño; era increíble lo cambiado que el estaba y no dejaba de sorprenderla, como tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Como Shun no podía ser más impredecible, justo cuando ella estaba embelezada admirando el cuerpo del santo, este volteo hacia ella, sorprendiéndola con las manos en la masa, por lo que ella volteo rápidamente mientras enrojecía como el propio tomate.

-La vista es hermosa, ven!-dijo el refiriéndose al mar y al horizonte.

-ehhh…no, creo yo mejor veo desde aquí, sabes que no soy muy fanática de este acantilado, jejeje- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-oh, vamos! No te va a pasar nada!-contesto el yendo hacia ella y extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

-No, shun de veras yo…

-Anda, vamos, confía en mi-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos (si es que eso se puede hacer tomando en cuenta que ella tiene la mascara puesta)

-Ay, Dioses…-murmuro ella, mientras tomaba su mano y se acercaban al borde del acantilado.

No era que ella no confiara en el, pero sinceramente prefería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos asomarse por esa montaña que era azotada por fastidioso viento muy fuerte y que terminaba con rocas afiladas en el fondo; de hecho la única vez que June se acerco hasta ese sitio fue cuando Shun realizo el rito al sacrificio, de resto ni que le pagaran se hubiese acercado, aquello le alteraba los nervios!.

Cuando se acercaron, lo que June consideraba mas que suficiente, a Shun le pareció que estaban realmente lejos del borde así que quiso avanzar pero la joven opuso cierta resistencia, por lo que el tuvo que poner fuerza, pero suavemente para no lastimarla así que la tomo por la cintura y la llevo hasta el dichoso bordecito.

June no sabia que la ponía mas nerviosa, si el hecho de estar a escasos centímetros de caer hacia las horribles rocas afiladas o el sentir el cuerpo de shun totalmente pegado al de ella mientras la rodeaba por la cintura para que ella no pudiera moverse. Después de unos segundos supo que era lo segundo, ya que se dio cuenta que desde hace rato tenia los ojos cerrados para no ver por donde iba.

-No es hermoso?-le dijo el al oído.

Pero ella no respondió nada.

-cuanto va que tienes los ojos cerrados? ¬¬

Ella se echo a reír ante el comentario, rindiéndose por fin, a lo que el la soltó un poco pero sin separarse de ella.

-bueno, no los abras, mas bien escucha-le dijo el al oído de nuevo-escucha el sonido de las olas, chocando contra las rocas, el viento rozando tu rostro…no te gusta?-le pregunto suavemente.

Ella solo asintió, dejándose llevar por su voz que le encantaba sintiendo sus brazos rodeando su cintura suave pero firmemente.

-Hay una leyenda que dice que si prestas mucha atención, puedes escuchar al sol rozando la tierra y al mar cuando se esta ocultando, en el atardecer.

En ese momento, june abrió los ojos y frente a ella se mostraba uno de los mas bellos atardeceres que se habían visto en la isla, y lo estaba disfrutando con el, los dos juntos después de tanto tiempo. Se alegro tanto que volteo la cara y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, con la diferencia que el rostro de shun estaba mas arriba porque el es mas alto. Así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que el le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y ella volteo a ver el atardecer de nuevo.

June recordaba todo eso cuando sin darse cuenta, llegaron al limite del campamento.

Cuando ella volteo a verlo, lo noto; algo en shun estaba distinto, algo había en su mirada que a june le indicaba que algo malo había pasado que el ocultaba y deseaba saber que era, sentía que eso mismo era lo que entristecía su mirada a veces cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos y dejaba de sonreír. Y esa era justo lo que pasaba en ese momento. Mientras caminaban, el peliverde se mantuvo callado, lo cual le preocupo a la joven amazona. Cuando llegaron al limite, que June se volvió hacia Shun, este la miro y le sonrió, como volviendo a la realidad.

-Bien, supongo que hasta aquí llego yo no?-dijo shun sonriendo.

Pero June no sonreía, estaba preocupada por el. Ya tenía una semana en Andrómeda y aun no le decía nada.

-pasa algo?-pregunto el, ante la evidente mirada de preocupación de la muchacha.

-Eso quisiera saber yo. Te noto distinto-en ese momento, ella casi llevada por su corazón, puso su mano en su mejilla y se acerco mas a el.

El roce lo puso nervioso, no estaba seguro de que hacer.

-cuando llegaste, y te vi ahí parado, vivo, no pude estar mas feliz. Pero algo esta mal y no se que es, Shun, algo te perturba y quisiera saberlo.

Pero el no respondió. A pesar de que ella llevaba la mascara puesta, el se le quedo mirando. En ese momento recordó cuando, estando a punto de ir al santuario, se encontró con ella, y june trato de detenerlo por la fuerza para evitar que se fuera a pelear en las doce casas. En medio de esa pelea, a ella se le cayo la mascara y Shun fue inmediatamente a levantarla. En ese momento pudo contemplar su rostro por primera vez. Se veía tan hermosa, sus ojos eran azules y brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rosados. Aquel día, aun después de llegar junto a Saori y los demás, en el avión no podía sacar su rostro de su mente, lo mantenía totalmente distraído, justo como ahora, que aunque no podía verla, de solo recordar su rostro de nuevo, perdía hasta la noción del tiempo.

June se percato de la mirada se Shun y se puso muy nerviosa, y agradeció a los Dioses de nuevo por llevar la mascara ya que sentía que si el la miraba a los ojos, adivinaría todos sus pensamientos, y eso de pronto le hizo sentir mucho miedo. De repente ella quedo paralizada, ya que Shun se le acerco y la abrazo suavemente. Ella solo apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho; su aroma la tenía embelezada, y se sentía tan segura y a gusto que rogó porque ese momento nunca se terminara. Su cercanía le hizo estremecerse pero su voz la regreso a la realidad.

-Estoy bien, porque estoy aquí…contigo. Lo que paso, te lo contare en otro momento. Ahora ve a dormir, por favor-dijo en un tono tan dulce y tan firme al mismo tiempo que ella no pudo oponer ninguna resistencia.

En contra de su voluntad la soltó, pero no fue capaz de mirarla, ni siquiera la siguió hasta que se fue, solo se quedo ahí pero mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que ella volteo y se fue hacia su cabaña. Aun después de que desapareció entre la niebla, Shun no pudo voltear a verla, sentía que si la miraba ella se daría cuenta que su corazón estaba por salirle de su garganta, y que no quería por nada del mundo soltarla; y peor aun, el no tenia idea de que estaba sintiendo, por que la abrazaba de esa manera y que era lo que ella le estaba provocando.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cabaña.

Al día siguiente Shun se levanto al mediodía, bastante más tarde de lo acostumbrado por el pero no le dio importancia. Mientras caminaba pensó en disculparse con June por su comportamiento, no quería preocuparla pero aun no estaba seguro de querer decirle que el era la reencarnación de Hades, el Dios del Inframundo. Se dirigió hasta la playa-de seguro ella estará ahí-pensó. Y la chica si estaba pero lo que vio casi le provoco tres infartos seguidos: la muchacha estaba tranquilamente bañándose en la playa en un traje de baño muy pequeño que cubría realmente poco! O.O Luego ella volteo y se dio cuenta de que el estaba ahí y se puso muy nerviosa, realmente no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido anoche y en como el santo de Andrómeda la había abrazado. Pero se obligo a dejar eso a un lado, era un simple abrazo, no tenia que tomárselo tan enserio ellos siempre se abrazaban, pero por que este lo sintió tan diferente?. En fin, dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y se acerco a el. En ese momento, Shun hubiese querido salir corriendo de ahí, como se le ocurría a ella acercarse con tan poca ropa, y como se supone que debía el reaccionar! O.O

-buenas tardes bello durmiente!-dijo ella riendo

-emm…ahh-fue todo lo que el peliverde pronuncio.

-el agua esta divina, ven!-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta el agua.

Por fin el santo reacciono.

-no, no, no como crees!- dijo el tratando de salirse de aquello y deteniéndose justo al borde del agua.

June, al ver que el no iba hasta el agua, empezó a echarle agua encima, y el empezó gritar a tratar de cubrirse para no mojarse.

-No, june, basta!-dijo el riéndose.

Ambos reían y jugaban con el agua como cuando era niños. Shun empezó a perseguirla por toda la playa hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron juntos a la orilla de la playa. Shun estaba mojado de pies a cabeza con ropa y todo.

-Creo que te mojaste mas que yo!-dijo june riendo.

-Muy graciosa! Mira como me dejaste! ¬¬

-Oye yo no fui!

Ambos reían y seguían jugando hasta que shun se quedo callado mirando hacia la lejanía. June supuso en que estaba pensando, en eso que aun no le contaba y no pudo evitar entristecer un poco. Shun lo noto en su cosmo.

-Porque estas triste?-dijo mirándola.

Ella se sorprendió por el comentario del santo, el podía leerla como si fuese un libro abierto, siempre fue así pero esta vez se puso nerviosa y no se atrevió a voltear a mirarlo, no quería que se diera cuenta de que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que el estaba cerca y ella no entendía porque, o tal vez no quería entenderlo, el caso era que lo que sentía se estaba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte y ella no podía controlarlo.

Shun frunció el ceño, ella estaba evitándolo, porque, estaba brava con el, que hizo?; no sabia si insistir o que, la verdad era que ahora no siempre sabia como comportarse con ella, a veces se ponía nervioso de estar a su lado, cuando se apoyaba en su hombro o cuando lo abrazaba. En vista de que ella no tenia intensiones de voltear, el se dedico a mirar al horizonte.

-Shun?

-dime

-Te iras de nuevo?-esta vez la amazona lo miro de frente.

La pregunta lo desconcertó un poco.

-Porque lo preguntas?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, acerco sus rodillas a su pecho a paso sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, como abrazándose por el frió de la brisa de la playa.

Esta vez shun tomo su rostro entre sus manos, le dolió no poder ver su rostro de nuevo.

-Te parece que tengo motivos para irme?

La amazona no respondió, los brillantes ojos verdes del santo la tenían hechizada, se sentía perdida entre ellos y la calma que expresaban, pero había tristeza y eso también podía verlo.

-No pienso irme June, y aunque tenga que hacerlo, no te dejare aquí entiendes?

La amazona sentía ganas de llorar, no quería que el se fuera de su lado de nuevo y tenerlo cerca y lo que estaba sintiendo por el le estaba oprimiendo el pecho. Demasiadas emociones juntas.

-Esta vez te vas conmigo.

Shun seguía con el rostro de june entre sus manos y ninguno se percato de que la distancia entre ellos estaban disminuyendo. Las palabras del santo hicieron que la rubia comenzara a llorar irremediablemente por lo que el la abrazo fuertemente, luego ambos se recostaron sobre la arena, el seguía abrazándola hasta que se quedo dormida en su pecho.

**Mientras tanto en un pequeño santuario en Arcadia, Grecia…**

Tres mujeres de terrible aspecto hacen su aparición en el templo de Maniai.

-Se acerca el momento del castigo. La Diosa de Ramnus pronto bajara a la tierra.

-Para restaurar el orden el cosmos…

-Que así sea…-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.


	4. La Piel del Camaleon

**Nota: Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no responder a los reviews recibidos, muchas gracias amigos, se los agradezco de corazón y discúlpenme, prometo responder, es que la universidad no me dejaba tiempo para nada mas pero ahorita estoy de vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo para actualizar y responder; también pido disculpas por la tardanza pero aquí estoy de nuevo con el cap nuevo de la Diosa de Rammnus, espero que los disfruten. Besos!**

Capitulo III. La piel del Camaleón.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

La tarde estaba muriendo para dar paso al nacimiento de la noche hermosa y estrellada, digna bóveda del Templo de una Diosa. Todos los santos dorados se encontraban en sus casas resguardándolas como siempre, solo que ahora con más tranquilidad y con la felicidad de que todos estaban juntos y vivos junto a su Diosa a la que juraron lealtad.

El patriarca se encontraba en la sala principal meditando, mientras que Seiya y Shiryu estaban en sus habitaciones, e Ikki rondaba por ahí en los campos de entrenamiento que ahora estaban vacíos por la hora.

La joven princesa se encontraba en su templo, meditando para localizar el cosmo de Shun, pero todo era en vano, no lo conseguía por ninguna parte, como si el santo de Andrómeda se hubiese esfumado del mundo.

-_Donde estas, shun?_

En ese momento una leve cosmoenergia se dirigió directo a ella, como una estrella fugaz, no duro ni un minuto pero ella lo sintió muy claro aunque no supo descifrar a quien pertenecía o de donde venia le alarmo la idea de otra guerra. Y donde estaba Shun?

**Isla Andrómeda **

Al rato Shun despertó. Noto que ella seguía dormida así que no se movió para no despertarla sino que se quedo observando al atardecer y se dio cuenta de que no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día!. Decidió que en un rato si june no despertaba el mismo la llevaría hasta su cabaña, el podría dormir en el piso n le importaba pero prefería eso a despertarla.

Luego noto que ella tenía un poco de frío ya que tenía la piel de gallina, así que la acerco más a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar acariciar su espalda desnuda con sus dedos aunque suavemente para no despertarla. Algo en su interior le decía que tal vez no era correcto hacer eso, pero fue mas fuerte que el, el deseo de tocarla le estaba matando y era peor el no tener respuestas a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Desde que llego a Andrómeda, fue un soldado, el y todos sus amigos, durante toda su vida solo fueron santos dedicados a proteger a Athena y a morir por ella en cada batalla, pero ellos no eran solo santos, eran hombres, todos, personas que sienten y piensan; el no podía ignorar su naturaleza, no podía ser solo soldado y no hombre, y sabes que es hombre porque ya hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser un niño.

Su piel era tan suave y delicada que el santo se perdió en ese mar de sensaciones, y no se percato de que la amazona había despertado.

El roce de shun la despertó pero no se movió de su sitio, se sentía segura entre los brazos de Shun, y su cercanía la hacia sentir demasiado bien. Además sus caricias la hacían estremecerse y se le erizaba la piel.

El seguía hechizado por la piel del camaleón, cuando algo llamo su atención. Un cosmo que le pareció conocido, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia el mar, de donde creyó sentir ese extraño cosmo pero no vio nada, solo que el mar estaba un poco alborotado. La voz de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No te detengas por favor-dijo

De pronto sus mejillas se ruborizaron; como se le había salido eso, ahora que le diría a el!

Pero el no dijo nada, estaba demasiado apenado, cuando tiempo llevaba ella despierta y porque le pedía que continuara si la estaba acariciando!.

-Yo…discúlpame, no se que…eemm-dijo o intento decir la joven mientras se levantaba.

Shun tampoco dijo mucho, o mejor dicho nada, el solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra para no verla a la cara pero antes de que los dos pudieran levantarse de la arena la presencia de un cosmo alerto de nuevo al caballero de Andrómeda que rápidamente se levanto a tratar de conseguir al dueño de ese cosmo que aun no lograba identificar pero que le parecía demasiado conocido. Se dirigió hacia la orilla de la playa dejando a la amazona atrás un tanto confundida. Llego incluso a adentrarse al agua seguido por la mirada de june que empezaba a preocuparse, ello lo llamaba y el no respondía.

No sentía el agua que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, ni escuchaba a june llamarlo, solo escucho una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

-Disfrutando de la vida, Andrómeda?- dijo el personaje que se encontraba justo a su lado.

Era Afrodita de Piscis, quien le hablaba y le dirigía una mirada malévola y ese aire de altivez que lo caracterizaba.

Portaba su armadura dorada, pero esta estaba destruida y el estaba golpeado. Así fue exactamente como shun lo vio vivo por ultima vez, cuando pelearon en las doce casa y el derroto al santo de oro.

El encuentro con el santo y la sorpresa que se llevo el peliverde lo obligaron a echar unos pasos hacia atrás; además algo no estaba bien, que hacia Afrodita ahí si debía estar en el santuario, como llego sin que lo sintieran antes y porque su armadura tenia su color dorado, si había pasado a ser negra en la batalla contra Hades?.

-Veo que la estas pasando bien-dijo en tono sarcástico el santo de piscis.

Su instinto de guerrero lo obligo a estar mucho mas alerta, algo estaba muy mal. La mirada de Afrodita parecía vacía, sin vida.

-Que haces aquí?-murmuro Andrómeda.

-Vengo a buscarte, me extrañaste?-respondió Piscis, siempre con el sarcasmo por delante.

-Que dices?

-Debes pagar, Andrómeda.

Los sentidos del joven estaban cada vez mas alerta; la visita del santo dorado no era en son de paz. Luego otra voz se escucho detrás de Shun, por lo que al voltear vio a Sid, el dios guerrero de Asgard, en el mismo estado que Afrodita.

-Eres un asesino Shun, y los asesinos van al infierno-dijo Sid con tono amenazador.

Ahí Shun decidió llamar a su armadura y prepararse para luchar de nuevo contra esos dos, pero se encontró con que su cosmo no le respondía! Y por supuesto tampoco su armadura.

-JA,JA,JA tu armadura no vendrá!-grito Afrodita apuntándolo con una rosa piraña.

En ese momento vio como los dos guerreros se lanzaban sobre él y lo atacaban con sus mejores técnicas, los dos al mismo tiempo mientras él no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, solo sentía las terribles heridas que le estaban causando y luego un terrible miedo invadió a Shun, uno que nunca antes había sentido: era miedo a morir.

June estaba estupefacta. Solo podía ver a Shun de rodillas en el agua, con las manos sobre la cabeza como si un terrible dolor lo estuviera atacando y gritaba. En cuanto lo escucho salio corriendo hacia el.

Después de unos segundos todo desapareció, las heridas, la sangre, el miedo, Afrodita y Sid, y solo quedo june muy asustada, delante de el tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

-Shun! Basta! Que te pasa?-dijo June mientras lo movía por lo hombros.

Al fin, shun reacciono, pero pronto se llevo las manos a la cabeza de nuevo, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

-_Que pasa?-pensó el._

-Shun, estas bien! dime que tienes por favor!

-Estaban ahí, me atacaban-dijo aun en la misma posición.

-Quien? Aquí no había nadie!

En eso Shun la miro de frente y se quedo pensando unos segundos, hasta que ella lo hizo reaccionar de nuevo.

-Pero estaban aquí, Afrodita y Sid! No los viste?

-Que dices?

**Mientras tanto en el Santuario…**

Bien entrada la noche, el guardián de la séptima casa, Milo el Escorpión, se sentaba en las escaleras de su casa a admirar las estrellas. Al rato, entro y sintió otro cosmo.

-_De quien es ese cosmo- pensó_

-Quien anda ahí!

El santo se percato de que no era uno sino varios cosmos los que se sentían dentro de la casa.

-_no puede ser, quien ha logrado pasar por las otras casas y llegar hasta aquí?_

-Quien sea salga de aquí inmediatamente, esta prohibida la entrada al santuario!

Nadie respondió, solo aparecieron varias figuras a su alrededor. Las caras le parecían familiares pero no logro recordar quienes eran. Aquellos muchachos estaban muy golpeados y hasta parecían muertos. Aquello le extraño aun más, pero no le dio importancia, ninguno de ellos era la mitad de fuerte que él.

-No me importan quienes sean-dijo dándole la espalda al grupo-váyanse de aquí si no quieren morir.

-ni siquiera sabes quienes somos-dijo uno

-Matas y ni te enteras, no tienes respeto por la vida que no te corresponde quitar!-dijo otro con rabia.

-Maldito, asesino!

Milo volteo a verlos.

-Que dices?

-Nosotros si sabemos quien eres!.

-Nosotros somos los discípulos de Albiore de Cefeo en la isla Andrómeda, y es hora de pagar por tus pecados, Milo del escorpión!

Luego todo el grupo se le vino encima y Milo no pudo mover ni un músculo. Lo atacaron entre todos y el no pudo defenderse.

Lo peor de todo fue que no solo sintió las técnicas de los muchachos sino también la suya propia; sentía los pinchazos de la aguja escarlata, veía los agujeros en su cuerpo y el sin poder hacer nada! Y tenia miedo, muchísimo miedo, sentía el miedo de los muchachos al ser atacados por el en la isla Andrómeda, era terrible, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, estaba desesperado, como si aquellos chicos despertaran en el sus mas terribles miedos.

-_Que es esto? _

_-_BASTAAAAA!

Shaka de Virgo y Dohcko de Libra estaban en la casa de este último cuando escucharon el grito del santo de Escorpión y fueron a ver que sucedía.

Al llegar encontraron a Milo en el piso en posición fetal, aparentemente intacto pero temblando hasta la medula.

**Isla Andrómeda. **

Shun estaba en su cabaña, mirando por la ventana. Era más de medianoche y él no podía dormir, los sucesos de la tarde no lo dejaban en paz, ninguno de ellos.

-_Porque me atacaron así?no entiendo, Afrodita debería estar en el Santuario en estos momentos, como llego aquí sin ser visto por nadie y porque rayos me ataco?. Y ese miedo que sentí…eso no es normal, nunca había sentido eso, nunca he temido a la muerte. Ni siquiera parecía…mi miedo, lo sentí ajeno a mí._

_No entiendo nada. _

Volteo hacia la cama; June estaba ahí.

Cuando Shun se levanto para confirmar que los dos guerreros se había esfumado, cayo de rodillas de nuevo en el agua; si estaba herido, tenia una herida en el costado derecho que, a pesar de ser pequeña sangraba bastante así que June decidió ir con el hasta la cabaña para curarlo. En eso una lluvia torrencial cayo sobre la isla y Shun prefirió que ella pasara la noche ahí.

La amazona no opuso resistencia, la lluvia era demasiado fuerte como para llegar sana y salva a su cabaña y tampoco quería dejarlo solo ni separarse de el. Y la forma en que le hablo, con un dominio y autoridad poco común en el, tampoco dejo espacio a los "peros". Al llegar a la cabaña le coloco una venda sobre la herida. El no podía dormir así que ella se acostó primero.

La observaba dormir, se veía preciosa, tenia puesta una camisa que el le presto para dormir ya que su ropa estaba muy lejos de ahí. Recordó lo que paso antes de que se aparecieran Afrodita y Sid, cuando sentía su piel y su cuerpo cerca del suyo y cuando le pidió que no se detuviera. Se sonrojo al recordarlo y sonrió.

La lluvia que chocaba contra la ventana llamo su atención. Rayos y relámpagos iluminaban el océano, se veían las olas chocar violentamente contra las rocas y la lluvia acompañada por fuertes vientos huracanados.

De pronto, imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Primero eran como flashes, no las veía bien; pero después se hicieron mucho mas claras, y mucho mas perturbadoras. Eran recuerdos; recuerdos de la batalla en el hades, de Ikki tratando de salvarlo, de la pelea en los Campos Eliseos, de todos los santos dorados dando sus vidas por ella…

Su corazón le recordó el dolor y la tristeza de esa batalla que aun se desarrollaba dentro de el. El dolor de cabeza aumento tanto que lo tumbo al piso, obligándolo a apoyarse con una rodilla, y la rabia y la frustración hicieron que un cosmo comenzara a emanar de su cuerpo. No era el cosmo de Andrómeda, pero si pertenecía a Shun; su color era de un azul eléctrico, tan fuerte y agresivo que de vez en cuando volaban chispas de electricidad al aire.

Un movimiento en la cama llamo su atención: la amazona se estaba despertando. Si sentía ese cosmo, el tendría que dar ciertas explicaciones que no estaba seguro de querer dar, al menos no aun, ya bastante ha esperado june por esas explicaciones y si la conocía bien, sabia que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba distinto y respetaba su decisión de no hablar, pero ya eso seria demasiado.

Se levanto, sin pensar en como calmar aquella energía, la suya propia; solo guiado por esa experiencia desconocida para el. Se acerco a la cama y con su cosmo aun encendido, toco levemente la frente de la rubia.

-_Duerme. _

El movimiento de la chica ceso y cayo en un profundo sueño.

En medio de sus sueños, sintió un cosmo extraño. Su instinto de guerrera la obligo a despertar pero una fuerza aun mayor, y un toque calido la dominaron por completo. Sintió como una orden era enviada directo a su ser. Volvió a dormirse.

El cosmo se mantuvo encendido, mientras el miraba hacia la ventana. Su furia aumento, al igual que la tormenta afuera.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario**

Milo dormía en su cama, pero su sueño no era tranquilo. Sudaba y seguía temblando. Shaka estaba con el, mientras Dohcko estaba afuera con Saori y Shion, hablando.

-No tengo idea de que pudo haber pasado, Shaka y yo estábamos hablando cuando lo escuchamos gritar y al llegar lo encontramos en el piso, prácticamente muerto del miedo y herido en el costado.

-Bueno, debemos estar pendientes de cualquier cosa que suceda-dijo Shion-mañana en la mañana mandare a apostar a mas vigilantes en las entradas del coliseo y del templo y que se aumenten las rondas.

-Seiya y Shiryu están recorriendo los alrededores junto con Aioria. Creo que por ahora ya no podemos hacer mas nada, al menos hasta que amanezca-dijo Saori.

-Athena tiene razón. Yo me voy a quedar con Milo, su herida me preocupa un poco-Dijo Dohcko pensativo.

Shion sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro del antiguo maestro.

-Como quieras, amigo-dijo el Patriarca-yo llevare a Athena a su templo.

Dohcko asintió, sabiendo que con su amigo de armas, la diosa estaba más que segura.

Luego Shion volteo a verla y ella se encamino hacia el templo con el Patriarca a su lado.

Seiya, Shiryu y Aioria buscaron durante una hora más, pero Saori les hablo a sus cosmos directamente, pidiéndoles que regresaran a sus habitaciones. Seiya estaba un poco renuente, pero al final acepto.

**Al Este de Etiopia, Océano Índico **

El océano esta enfurecido y se revolvían sus aguas, mientras que el cielo se picaba en pedazos cuando era atravesado por lo fuertes rayos y relámpagos que se abrían paso entre las negras nubes.

El viento azotaba la superficie del agua, la lluvia parecía inundar la tierra, todo era un caos total, los elementos parecían estar en guerra por ver cual era el más poderoso y mortífero. Una embarcación se tambaleaba como una hoja de papel, envuelta en la terrible tormenta que golpeaba al mar, luchaba por salir adelante, pero el mar no esta de su lado y la embarcación se vio atrapada entre el oleaje.

El capitán del barco trataba inútilmente de aferrarse al timón para controlarlo, pero el solo hecho de mantenerse de pie era un reto prácticamente imposible de lograr.

El resto de la tripulación también luchaba por poner a buen resguardo los animales que llevaban. El Helena, era un barco que transportaría animales desde Australia hasta una reserva en Tanzania, África.

El capitán había protestado, ya que le parecía que el barco no era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar una carga tan pesada, y ahora, en medio de la tormenta y apunto de hundirse, maldecía al pobre infeliz que le asigno al Helena esta misión.

La tormenta golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte al barco; las ventanas se destruyeron y la lluvia entro nublando la vista del capitán y tumbándolo al piso, por lo que el timón giro como un loco cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la embarcación y dejándola a merced de la tormenta que se la llevaba por delante.

-Maldita Tormenta!-dijo el capitán tratando de levantarse.

Al tomar el timón de nuevo uno de sus hombres entro, cayo al piso y se levanto de nuevo.

-La tormenta es demasiado fuerte!-dijo el hombre.

-Cállate y vuelve abajo!-ordeno el capitán.

-Abajo esta la muerte!-respondió el hombre

En ese momento el Helena choco contra algo macizo en el fondo, haciendo que todo lo que estaba en cubierta se moviera hacia delante y muchas de las cosas cayera al agua, incluido uno de los tripulantes.

-Hombre al agua!

El hombre y el capitán se levantaron como pudieron, este ultimo se guindo del timón para no caer de nuevo al piso, sentía que iba desmayarse si se golpeaba de nuevo la cabeza, pero se maldecía por no predecir esta tormenta. Si llevaba tantos años navegando como era posible que se le viniera encima un monstruo como este y el no lo viera venir?;aquello tenía que ser un castigo de los Dioses, no había otra respuesta.

Se dice entre los marineros que cuando el mar no te quiere, te expulsara de una forma u otra.

La tormenta siguió arremetiendo contra la embarcación hasta que una enorme ola dio por terminada la lucha, tragándose al Helena, ahogando los gritos de auxilio de los marineros.

**Isla Andrómeda. **

June despertó y recorrió la habitación con la mirada; shun no estaba, pero sintió su cosmo, estaba encendido. La amazona se asusto y salio corriendo del habitación guiada por el cosmo del santo.

Shun se encontraba en la playa, arrodillado con el agua hasta la mitad del muslo, sin camisa y con las manos sobre los muslos; estaba meditando pero se vio bruscamente interrumpido por una amazona asustada que estaba frente a el con su camisa y mojada por el agua.

-Shun, que tienes!

-Yo nada, porque,June, estas bien?

-Si…Yo…no te pasa nada, sentí tu cosmo encendido.

Que estas haciendo?-dijo June con cierta preocupación en su voz, algo le decía que había hecho el ridículo en ese preciso momento.

-esto…meditaba. Es una técnica que me enseño shiryu.¬¬

-Ay, dioses, perdóname!- dijo la pobre amazona, rogando porque se la tragara la tierra.

Shun sonrió divertido con la escena y encantado con el hecho de que june no llevaba la mascara puesta y al parecer no se había dado cuenta. El no había dejado de pensar en ella aun después de levantarse y el poder ver su rostro de nuevo lo alegro enormemente; muy en el fondo de su corazón, y aunque el no lo reconociera necesitaba desesperadamente ver su rostro de nuevo, mirarla a los ojos, sin esa barrera que le imponía la mascara.

June estaba arrodillada frente a el y bajo la cabeza, un poco apenada y aliviada al mismo tiempo, por lo menos shun estaba bien. El la tomo suavemente por la barbilla para que levantara la cara y lo mirara.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-le dijo casi en un susurro y mirándola con una ternura que solo el podía tener-y buenos días, preciosa.

Ambos se sonrojaron bastante por la situación; ella por como la miraba y sostenía suavemente su rostro y el por atreverse a decirle eso, aunque no era mentira y el no pudo evitar decírselo, estaba demasiado embelesado con el rostro de la rubia como para controlar sus palabras, o a el mismo.

Pero a june el frío del agua ya le estaba afectando, ya que con el susto salio corriendo de cabaña de shun solamente con la camisa que el le había prestado para dormir y que gracias a los dioses a ella le quedaba enorme.

-Yo…creo que mejor…voy a cambiarme-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Shun se levanto, tenia el pantalón totalmente ceñido al cuerpo por el agua; le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse pero las olas empujaron a june hacia el cuerpo del santo, quien la sostuvo para evitar que se cayera poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, mientras que ella se puso sus manos sobre su pecho mojado.

-Estas temblando-le dijo el.

-frío- fue lo único que ella respondió.

Su mente se obligaba a alejarse e irse a la cabaña, sabia que tenia poca ropa encima y que además no llevaba la mascara, pero la presencia de shun la dominaba aun mas, y el por su parte no tenia deseos de apartarla de su lado.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, cuando una imagen perturbo la mente de shun y lo obligo a separarse de la amazona.

-Vamos, no quiero que te enfermes-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa por demás encantadora.

Ella sonrió y juntos salieron del agua y se dirigieron a la cabaña.

**Atenas, Grecia, Santuario.**

Saori se encontraba meditando en el templo principal cuando sintió el cosmo de Seiya acercándose, por lo que interrumpió su meditación y se reunió con el a las afueras del templo.

-Buenos Días, princesa-dijo coquetamente el santo de Pegaso mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Bueno Días, seiya-respondió la Diosa visiblemente sonrojada.

Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos por los alrededores.

-Estoy preocupado por lo que sucedió anoche.

-Yo también. No siento ningún cosmo extraño pero lo que sea que haya dejado a Milo en ese estado, no es cualquier cosa.

-Sabes que pase lo que pase, no me apartare de tu lado.

-Seiya-dijo la Diosa adelantándose y dándole la espalda-quiero que ustedes tengan una vida normal pero…

-Pero nacimos para protegerte, es lo que somos y lo hacemos porque queremos y ni tu puedes contra eso-dijo firmemente el joven santo.

Saori no respondió nada, sabia que él tenia razón. Solo volteo a mirarlo.

-Aun no consigo el cosmo de Shun, temo mucho por el. Por ustedes.

Aquello le estaba oprimiendo el pecho y al decirlo sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. El se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras ella hundía su rostro en su pecho.

-Yo también temo por el, pero Shun no es un niño, es fuerte y sabe cuidarse solo.

-Solo quisiera que volviera, quiero verlos a todos juntos-dijo Saori ahogando un sollozo.

-Yo también quiero que vuelvan, hyoga y el-dijo seiya en un susurro.

HOLA! XD espero que les este gustando este fic hasta ahora, jeje. **Freeman **


	5. El Karma es Karma Parte I

**Capitulo IV. El Karma es Karma. Parte I**

**Nota: hola! XD. Una vez más pido disculpas por la tardanza, y le agradezco enormemente a los que se mantienen leyendo esta historia. Les prometo que no la dejare sin terminar, por ningún motivo, y aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste y no se estén aburriendo, jejeje. Un besote. Cuídense. **

Shaka, Shion y Docko se encontraban en la casa de Escorpio, Milo seguía dormido. Shion decidió colocar más guardias y las amazonas, Marín y Shaina organizaron varias rondas con los caballeros de bronce para recorrer todo el santuario y tener todos los espacios cubiertos, así estarían más preparados por si el santuario era atacado, pero ese día transcurrió normalmente, como cualquier otro. Ninguno de sus habitantes noto la figura halada de vigilaba a lo alto; una figura con cuerpo de mujer y con la piel pálida, sin color.

**Isla Andrómeda. **

Era casi mediodía cuando Shun despertó alumbrado por los fuertes rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. De nuevo se había levantado tarde, ya eso empezaba a extrañarle, sentía que no estaba durmiendo bien, si tenia pesadillas de nuevo no lograba recordarlo por la mañana.

Se levanto y fue al baño a asearse, noto que la herida en el costado aun no sanaba. Luego salio a correr, tenia tiempo sin hacerlo y decidió retomar sus ejercicios; pero debía apurarse ya que había quedado de reunirse con june. En el horizonte vio un barco pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Al regresar ya de su caminata, el barco estaba ya alejándose pero noto un cosmo demasiado familiar en la isla y no era el de june. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta el puerto y aunque reconoció el cosmo, se sorprendió de ver quien había llegado.

-Hyoga?- dijo Shun acercándose hasta el santo del cisne, quien llevaba un pequeño bolso y su armadura en la caja.

-Vaya, hasta que te encuentro-respondió el cisne.

-Acaso me estabas buscando? Ahora?-pregunto Andrómeda

El ruso noto el sarcasmo y la incredulidad en la voz del peliverde y eso lastimo un poco. Por qué Shun se había ido sin avisar y ahora lo recibía de esa forma?. La verdad es que, desde lo sucedido en el hades, Hyoga se había sentido un tanto separado de su amigo. El no sabia si era él mismo quien se había alejado de shun, o fueron las circunstancias lo que causaron su alejamiento pero en el momento en el que supo que Andrómeda se había ido sin avisar a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano, supo que algo estaba pasando porque eso no era usual en Shun. Y esto ahora se lo confirmaba.

-Te fuiste de la mansión sin decirnos nada.

Aquello sonó a reproche a los oídos del santo de Andrómeda.

-Y quien estaba ahí?-dijo Shun en un tono aun mas rudo que el de Hyoga.

La respuesta sorprendió al cisne, que no se esperaba eso de su amigo; el muchacho amable e incapaz de revelarse ante alguno de sus hermanos mayores ahora le dirigía una mirada dura y casi reprobatoria. La mirada de Shun tenia tanta fuerza, que obligo al rubio a mirar hacia otro lado; en parte también porque sabia que Shun tenia razón, si ellos se fueron por qué él no iba a hacerlo?.

-Bienvenido-dijo después Shun en un tono que parecía mas el de él.

Hyoga levanto la mirada, un cosmo extraño para él le llamo la atención. Al mirar hacia donde se provenía el cosmo, noto la presencia de una joven muchacha, a quien reconoció inmediatamente a pesar de no recordar su nombre: era la chica que Shun llevo en sus brazos el día que ellos partieron hacia el Santuario. Eso provoco que una mirada y sonrisa picara aparecieran en su rostro.

-Yo vine a buscarte pensando que estabas solo. Pero veo que tienes muy buena compañía. U.U

Al voltear shun hacia donde Hyoga estaba mirando, noto la presencia de June, que bajaba desde una pequeña colina que estaba frente al puerto con un caminar muy sensual, casi felino que a shun embeleso; por supuesto olvido totalmente a su compañero.

June venia con una falda larga pero abierta a un lado, dejando ver una pierna, y con una camisa amarrada al cuello, y con un escote algo pronunciado que dejaba ver su bronceada piel, su cabello suelto ondeaba a causa de viento. Incluso Hyoga se asombro con la belleza de la joven, a pesar de llevar una mascara.

-Bienvenido-dijo la rubia.

En ese momento, Shun volvió a la realidad, recordando que Hyoga estaba detrás de el. Al mirarlo, Hyoga le sonrió, como si fuese él quien le daba la bienvenida a la isla.

-Bienvenido a la realidad-dijo casi en un susurro con un tono pícaro.

-Muy gracioso ¬¬ - respondió Shun

La rubia se acerco hasta los muchachos y saludo a Hyoga con una reverencia, que luego el le respondió. Shun estaba callado, mirando al barco alejarse. Estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Soy June, la amazona del camaleón.

-Hyoga; el cisne.

Shun volvió a la realidad, mirando directamente a Hyoga.

-Debes estar cansado por el viaje. La cabaña mas cercana es la de Shun, por que no vamos para aya?-pregunto la amazona.

-Si porque no?-Respondió Shun con una sonrisa casi fingida.

Shun no estaba seguro de estar contento o no por la venida del cisne, en realidad estaba un poco mal humorado. En el camino hasta la cabaña Hyoga y June hablaban mientras que el escuchaba, y de vez en cuando se perdía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Hyoga lo notaba en las pequeñas vibraciones de su cosmo, algo alteraba a su amigo. Hubiese querido preguntarle, hablar con el pero opto por hacerlo en otro momento, cuando la chica no estuviera ahí. June también sintió los leves cambios en la energía del peliverde; pero esa no era la primera vez que sucedía, y era una preocupación latente en el corazón de la amazona. Al llegar los tres a la cabaña, Shun invito a Hyoga a colocar la caja de la Armadura del cisne al lado de la de Andrómeda.

-Que tal el viaje?- pregunto la amazona.

-Muy bien, june, gracias por preguntar-respondió el cisne dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

Tanto Hyoga como june no supieron que mas decir y ambos voltearon a ver a shun, quien se había distraído totalmente viendo las dos cajas juntas. Recordó cuando intento llamar a su armadura cuando Afrodita y Sid lo atacaron; o supuestamente así paso, y esta no le respondió. Desde ese momento no intento llamarla de nuevo, pero era algo que le preocupaba y deseaba estar solo para resolverlo. La voz de june le llamo la atención

-Shun?

-Eh, disculpa june no te escuche.

June no dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno, estaba pensando que podía pasar la noche aquí contigo hasta que la otra cabaña este lista. No solíamos tener invitados aquí así que no es muy cómoda pero creo que servirá al menos por el tiempo que estés aquí-dijo desviando la mirada a Hyoga.

-Por favor, no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien donde sea, no quiero molestarlos-respondió el rubio con su voz serena y amable.

-Yo no tengo problema, eres bienvenido aquí el tiempo que quieras, Hyoga-respondió el peliverde dedicándoles por fin una sonrisa a sus compañeros que ya estaban bastante preocupados por el.

-Bueno yo los dejo por ahora, tal vez venga mas tarde. Descansa, Hyoga- dijo june antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Shun la vio salir por la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo y eso lo entristeció; Hyoga lo noto y sonrió picaramente.

-Porque no la buscas?

Shun levanto la mirada hacia el y luego se dirigió hacia la ventana, debían ser aproximadamente las tres de la tarde según la posición del sol.

-Por que habría de hacerlo?

-Porque quieres.

Shun volteo a mirarlo; era una mirada extraña, curiosa si se quiere. Hyoga desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

-No tienes nada que decir, tu mirada me lo dijo todo. No la que me diriges ahora, sino la que le dedicas a ella.

Shun volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte mientras sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y de pronto se sintió como el hermano menor que estaba a punto de recibir una lección sobre chicas. De hecho sintió muchas cosas. Realmente estaba contento de ver a su amigo, cuanto tiempo tenia sin verlo, y Seiya, Shiryu y su hermano donde estarían?. Seguía sonrojado así que no se volvió hacia el rubio.

-Seiya y los demás, sabes algo de ellos?- le pregunto.

-Vi a Shiryu en la mansión justo antes de salir a buscarte, el recién llegaba cuando se fue de una vez al santuario a ver si tu estabas allá y se quedo con Seiya e Ikki.

-Que bueno, significa que están todos juntos.

-Solo faltamos nosotros, Shun. Pero me parece que tú vas a pasar más tiempo aquí, mas del que tú mismo crees.

Esta vez Shun se volteo hacia Hyoga, se apoyo en la ventana y se cruzo de brazos; su mirada era igual de curiosa. El rubio se le quedo mirando y se cruzo de brazos tambien y así pasaron varios segundos.

**En el mar Arabico, a varios Kilómetros de la Isla Andrómeda.**

El mar estaba calmo, los aménomas se movían al compás de las aguas. Los delfines, que se cree poseen la capacidad de detectar cambios en las líneas magnéticas de la tierra, nadaban inquietos y como si perdieran el sentido de la orientación. Desde el fondo del lecho marino, un temblor se reflejo en la superficie del agua; primero fue leve, alterando un poco a los animales, después se intensificó hasta que un enorme embudo se formo revolviendo el agua y arrastrando todo a su paso.

Hyoga y Shun seguían dentro de la cabaña y june caminaba por la playa cuando el cielo se torno negro y el ambiente se puso terriblemente frío en menos de un minuto y el viento comenzó a arreciar. A muchos kilómetros de distancia se formaba el embudo.

-Que es esto?-pregunto Hyoga. Se instinto de guerrero de puso en alerta de inmediato.

-_Que sucede?_-pensó june mientras volteaba hacia el mar y veía las aguas revueltas.

Los santos salieron de la cabaña asombrados ante el fenómeno. El embudo se formaba a cientos de kilómetros pero era tan gigantesco que podía verse desde la isla. Una fuerte de la tormenta se desato en un instante, rayos y relámpagos quebraban el cielo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, haciéndola sentir que talvez no debería estar en medio de la playa sola. Shun recordó que june estaba por ahí.

-June-dijo shun antes de salir corriendo.

Hyoga miro por un segundo el embudo y luego se unió al santo de Andrómeda hasta que ambos llegaron a donde estaba la amazona.

Luego tres enormes bolas negras de energía salieron disparadas desde el centro del embudo hacia el cielo provocando una enorme explosión cuya onda expansiva llego hasta la isla. Shun se interpuso entre la onda y june cubriéndola para protegerla, pero la onda los alcanzo y los tumbo a los tres al suelo.

Unos segundos después el mar se calmo, el embudo desapareció y el cielo se abrió de nuevo dándole paso al sol. Shun se levanto y ayudo a June a levantarse. Mientras que Hyoga ya se había levantado y miraba hacia donde las esferas desaparecieron, estaba muy extrañado por lo sucedido.

-Que rayos fue eso?-pregunto la amazona.

-No lo se, pero no es la primera vez que ocurre-respondió Hyoga.

-A que te refieres?

-Cuando fui a la mansión, entré a tu habitación a buscarte y una esfera exactamente igual a esas salio por la puerta, casi me llevo por delante.

Shun sintió que ya había sentido antes la energía que despidieron las esferas pero no lograba identificar a que o a quien pertenecía.

-_Que demonios fue eso, y a quien pertenecen esos cosmos?; son tres, muy poderosos…pero quienes son?-_se pregunto Shun.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto Shun a june.

-Si…gracias.

-Sentí unos cosmos muy extraños salir de esas esferas, deberíamos avisar al santuario, cuando viene el próximo barco?

-Lo siento, Hyoga pero no viene hasta dentro de un mes, al menos no uno que te sirva para llegar al santuario- respondió june.

-Si dices que en la mansión estuvo una de esas esferas, entonces Saori tiene que saber no, Shiryu le habrá dicho-comento Shun.

-Lo se, shun pero hay algo extraño en todo esto. Intentare que les llegue el mensaje de otra manera.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

En el santuario el ambiente estaba tenso, podía sentirse en los cosmos, estaban alterados, alertas ala llegada de cualquier nuevo enemigo. Así lo sentía Athena; podía sentir los cosmos de sus guerreros, todos el santuario estaba a la espera del golpe. Y dos de sus más preciados santos, no daban ninguna señal de vida, totalmente desaparecidos.

**Cuarta casa. Cancer.**

La cuarta casa de las doce, es tal vez la más terrorífica de todas. Llena de rostros por todas partes, inspira tanto asco como terror. Solo su guardián, Marcara de la muerte, la disfruta como si fuese su reino, lleno de las sombras de los fantasmas de aquellos que se atrevieron a querer cruzarla. Pero esta noche la casa no se siente igual, su guardián esta inquieto, no se siente a gusto, sale y entra de ella como si no quisiera estar ahí. A lo lejos, Saga y Canon lo observan, y sienten las misma inquietud, al igual que el resto de los caballeros.

-_ya basta, maldita sea!. Toda esta preocupación por unos mocosos que están perdidos, y el idiota de Milo que dejo que lo atacaran. Pero quien habrá sido, y como paso por todas las demás casa sin ser visto por ninguno de nosotros?. Estoy harto de esta mierda. _

El santo de cáncer entro por fin a su santuario, harto de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo, cuando sintió un movimiento cerca de el, por lo que se puso en guardia inmediatamente y miro hacia donde creyó sentir el movimiento pero no paso nada. Luego una sombra se movió del otro lado obligándolo a girar pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

-Tanto miedo me tienes! Quien quiera que seas sal inmediatamente para que pueda destruirte antes de cenar! Ja ja ja, vamos, sal ahora mismo!

Pero nadie salio, solo otra sombra se movió del otro lado, y luego otra, parecían ser varios los intrusos que se ocultaban en la niebla que estaba dentro de la casa.

-_parece que tendré que hacerlos salir-_pensó el santo dorado.

Este encendió su cosmos y pronto la niebla se disipo, dejando a la vista los rostros que decoraban las paredes, el techo y el piso.

Cada vez que Mascara de la Muerte veía los rostros, un orgullo sádico se sembraba en su corazón. Pero esta vez no le gustaron las caras y no supo descifrar el por que, pero empezó a querer la neblina de vuelta para no tener que ver las expresiones de esos rostros, llenos de angustia.

-_cálmate, quien sea, aquí no esta. _

El santo se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando una sombra volvió a aparecerse y al voltear, lo que el santo vio no fue una sombra sino un rostro saliendo de la pared, un cuerpo que venia pegado a una de sus decoraciones estaba saliendo de la pared justo frente a sus ojos.

-_pero que demonios es esto?_

Luego otro cuerpo y otro mas; todos los rostros se estaban levantando del suelo, caían del techo o salían de la pared; pronto el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo inmovilizándolo y los cuerpos lo agarraron de las piernas y los brazos.

**Doceava Casa, Piscis. **

Afrodita de Piscis, contemplaba las estrellas desde las escaleras de su casa, solo con sus pensamientos y remordimientos. Apresar de haber recibido el perdón de su Diosa, él al igual que otros santos era perseguido por sus fantasmas; los del pasado los que les recuerdan lo que hicieron, sus pecados.

El santo ya regresaba al interior de la casa cuando unos pasos y sonidos tintineantes le llamaron la atención. Volteo a ver pero su vista no el mostró nada ni nadie. Siguió su camino y el sonido regreso. Volteo de nuevo, esta vez totalmente seguro de haber escuchado algo, se puso alerta con una de sus rosas y espero. Nada; ni el más mínimo ruido. Solo el sonido del viento adentrándose en la gran casa fue lo que se escucho. La brisa le erizo la piel, la sintió extraña como si tuviera vida y al mismo tiempo sintió a la muerte tan cercana como la ocasión en la que se enfrento al santo de Andrómeda, fue vencido y murió lentamente. Esos últimos minutos, la brisa del torrente nebular y el frío que le provoco fueron la antesala de su muerte y esta vez volvía a sentirlo, junto a un miedo creciente en su corazón.

Su voz delato su miedo.

-Quien anda ahí!. Quien sea, váyase! no esta permitida la entrada al santuario!.

Nadie respondió, solo el viento que trajo consigo los sonidos de pasos y el tintineo.

-_Pero que es esto?...quien esta ahí?._

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca pero Afrodita no lograba ubicar de donde venían, parecían venir de todas las direcciones, pero eso no era posible solo se escuchaban un par de pasos, un solo hombre.

El tintineo, lo reconoció y un frío aterrador le recorrió la columna. Sonaba como cadenas.

El santo, presa del miedo se quedo inmóvil a la espera de aquel hombre que le estaba causando ese terror.

-_no puede ser, por que estoy sintiendo esto, quien esta ahí afuera!_

Tras uno segundos, los pasos se detuvieron, así como el sonido. Afrodita vio el momento para moverse cuando inmediatamente lo sintió. Una fuerte presencia se hallaba justo a su lado a escasos metros de el en la oscuridad, entre los pilares. Logro verlo por el rabillo del ojo, y comenzó a sudar frío, los músculos dejaron de responderle y se vio inmovilizado por su propio pánico. La figura emergió de las sombras y se poso frente al santo, a unos tres metros de distancia. En el momento en que salio, afrodita creyó ver a una mujer o algo con cuerpo de mujer, y alas pero en ese mismo instante cambio de forma, o talvez seria el que estaba alucinando.

-no puede ser, tu estas muerto!

-muerto? No- dijo Albiore de Cefeo, el santo de plata, maestro de la isla Andrómeda.

-Claro que si, Athena no te revivió!-grito el santo dorado aun atemorizado.

-oh, vaya, inteligente-dijo Albiore, esbozando una sonrisa cínica y malévola al mismo tiempo.

-Que haces aquí!

-vengo a darte paz, Afrodita de Piscis.

El santo aun sonreía; se paso la lengua por los labios, como el león que esta apunto de devorar a su presa.

**Cuarta casa. Cáncer.**

Los cuerpos se pegaban a el uno a uno, y el ni podía mover ni un músculo. Escuchaba quejidos salir de las bocas de los muertos, junto que el olor a muerte que los rodeaba.

-_Que es esto? No puede ser, tiene que ser mi imaginación!_

Luego el santo elevo su cosmo al máximo y lanzo un ataque que recorrió toda la casa iluminando los pasillos y los rostros ahora vivos y en menos de un segundo todo desapareció, pero fue suficiente para alertar a todos los guerreros del santuario.

**Salón del Patriarca. **

Los tres caballeros del bronce: Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya, junto con Docko y Saori reconocieron el cosmo de Mascara de la muerte y el ataque que acababa de lanzar, eso significaba que alguien estaba atacando la casa de cáncer, y por lo tanto el enemigo estaba en el santuario.

Todos salieron inmediatamente afuera del salón y al ver en la casa brillar una intensa luz, supieron que algo andaba mal.

-Maestro iremos a ver que sucede, cuide de Saori, por favor-dijo Seiya.

El santo de libra asintió con una mirada dura y seria y vio a los tres santos alejarse.

**Doceava casa. Piscis.**

El caballero de plata seguía parado frente a Afrodita; no era un mal sueno, no eran sus remordimientos jugándole una mala pasada, realmente el estaba ahí y el miedo que el infundía era sobrenatural.

-Paz, dices?

**-**si. Es tu turno ahora.

Dicho esto lanzo un ataque al santo dorado con una rapidez que no le permitió esquivarlo y lo envió por los aires estrellándolo contra uno de los pilares de la casa.

-tu…eres un...caballero. Por que haces esto?- pregunto Afrodita, adolorido por el fuerte golpe recibido.

-por qué lo hiciste tu? – pregunto Albiore.

-Que?

-Me atacaste por la espalda, sin que yo pudiera defenderme, fue un golpe bajo y en ese momento perdiste tu honor. Ahora tienes que pagar.

Dicho esto, Albiore se acerco hasta el y de pronto Afrodita sintió como una tormenta se abalanzaba contra el y sintió como pequeñas agujas rasgaban y abrían su piel. Eran rosas, pronto las vio venir hacia el desde donde se encontraba Albiore. Sus rosas lo estaban atacando.

-no puede ser! Por que!-grito Afrodita mientras era atacado por su propia técnica.

-el Karma es Karma, Afrodita. Usaste tu técnica para tu propio beneficio, en contra del bien y la justicia; mataste por satisfacción. Ahora te toca pagar.

Luego una rosa blanca apareció en medio de la tormenta de rosas rojas, Afrodita la vio venir, sabia lo que significaba.

-Bastaaaaaaa!

Una explosión tuvo lugar en la casa de Piscis antes de que los chicos llegaran hasta allá, lo que los obligó a detenerse a unos cuantos metros de la casa.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Seiya.

-Vamos!-dijo Ikki

Y se apresuraron a llegar a la casa.

Mientras Saga, que había escuchado al ataque en Cáncer, subía por las escaleras a toda prisa mientras Canon protegía la casa de géminis.

**Cuarta casa. Cáncer.**

Dentro de la casa todo yacía en silencio, solo la bruma volvía a su estado normal después de abrirse en dos por el ataque lanzado por Mascara Mortal. Su respiración estaba agitada, apenas podía moverse, parecía que ya todo había pasado que había sido una pesadilla o algo así. De pronto al voltearse, las vio de nuevo, esta vez eran demasiados, toda la casa estaba llena de muertos vivientes que se abalanzaban contra el y le brincaban encima. Esta vez no pudo quitárselos de encima, sencillamente no podía había algo que los hacia mas fuerte que el y no sabia por que pero debía ser los mismo que le provocaba aquel miedo tan intenso y que solo sintió cuando sabia que iba a morir. Luego en medio de la multitud vio una sombra con apariencia de mujer pero su piel estaba demacrada y morada y tenía alas como de murciélago pero le faltaba piel, era una visión espantosa que lo miraba directo a los ojos, aunque donde debían estar los ojos solo había oscuridad y muerte.

Saga de Géminis logro llegar hasta las puertas de la casa, solo para ver como el santo de la casa de Cáncer se hundía en el suelo de la misma, rodeado por muertos y como los rostros desaparecían de las paredes y los techos.

-_pero que demonios fue eso?_

En ese mismo instante Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki entraron a la casa de Piscis, solo para encontrarse con centenar de rosas, y Afrodita no estaba por ninguna parte, y tampoco se sentía su cosmos, no estaba en el Santuario. Y Mascara de la muerte tampoco.


	6. El Karma es Karma parte II

**Capitulo V. El Karma es Karma. Parte II.**

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

La joven Diosa meditaba cuando escucho un grito, venia de muy lejos pero a ella le sonó como si quien gritaba estuviese a su lado. Eso la saco de sus pensamientos, y de pronto un escalofrío le recoció la espalda, obligándola a abrazarse para darse calor. Pero no era solo frío lo que tenia, sino miedo; un terrible miedo la invadió al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, casi respirándole en la nuca. Aquel ser la hizo sentir miserable, temerosa, como si fuese una pobre niña asustada. De pronto sintió que se acercaba cada vez mas y el miedo la obligo a gritar y a voltear a ver de quien se trataba pero cuando lo hizo no había nadie, estaba sola en el templo, lo único que veía eran las altas columnas características de los tempos griegos y las enormes y pesadas puertas que rápidamente se abrieron para dar paso al santo de Libra.

-Athena, se encuentra bien??

**-**Algo esta pasando, lo se!-dijo entre el llanto y la angustia.

La Diosa de la sabiduría era presa de la angustia y la preocupación, y aun Ali recupero su entereza rápidamente y se levanto del piso; sus caballeros la necesitaban.

-Dos de mis santos han desaparecido esta noche. Quiero saber que sucedió.

-Dos?-pregunto Docko extrañado.

En ese momento Shaka y Saga entraron corriendo al templo y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se inclinaron ante Athena, pero ella les hizo un ademán para que se levantaran de inmediato.

-Maestro, Athena, Mascara de la muerte desapareció, y afrodita tambien.

-Que dices, Saga?-pregunto Docko

-Si, lo vi justo antes de desaparecer y los de bronce dicen que Piscis no esta en la ultima casa.

-como pudo pasar esto?

-es obra de nuestros enemigos, estuvieron aquí. Caballeros, estamos a un paso de una nueva guerra, estemos preparados. Ellos siguen aquí, en este santuario.

-Si siguen aquí los encontraremos- dijo Saga.

-Debes quedarte aquí, Athena, no debes estar sola en ningún momento.

-Las casas tampoco deben quedarse solas. Confió en ustedes, mis santos. Seiya y los demás pueden quedarse conmigo.

-Pero Athena..-empezó a decir Saga.

-No te preocupes, Saga-dijo ella, añadiendo una calida sonrisa-se que ustedes estarán aquí para protegerme, pero el santuario nos necesita. Además, en ellos tambien confío.

Luego de eso se retiro, dejando a los tres santos solos. Unos minutos después llegaron Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki. Este último se unió a los tres dorados, dejando a Athena al cuidado de Pegaso y dragón. Estos caminaron hasta el fondo del templo donde encontraron a Athena. Cuando ella volteo a verlos, dejo de ser la Diosa, para volver a ser la chica. Se derrumbo en el piso, a llorar.

-Saori!-dijo Seiya, quien rápidamente fue hasta donde se encontraba la joven a abrazarla. No le importo que Shiryu estuviese ahí, era un secreto a voces que el Pegaso ya no le escondía sus sentimientos a la Diosa.

-Shun….Hyoga…

Fueron las únicas palabras que la joven pronuncio. Seiya la abrazo con más fuerza y miro preocupado al Dragón.

Un rato después, Saori estaba en su cama profundamente dormida, mientras que Seiya y Shiryu se reunieron con Docko, Mu y Shaka fuera de la habitación.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, ya me esta preocupando esto, nunca había visto a Saori así, y ahora con esta que acaba de pasar, demonios!!-dijo seiya

-Calma, Pegaso. Saga esta afuera con Ikki y varios caballeros de plata revisando todo el Santuario- dijo el santo de libra, siempre con su tono serio y calmado-Que dijo Athena?

- Menciono a Hyoga y a Shun pero no dijo mas nada.

-Aun no localiza el cosmo de Shun?-pregunto Docko.

-No.

-Yo también he intentado ubicarlo, pero sin éxito-alego Mu de Aries.

-Hyoga dijo que iba a buscar a Shun así que probablemente estén juntos.

-Y de ser así, si ella no siente a Shun tampoco tendría porque sentir a Hyoga- dijo Shaka- si están juntos, probablemente algo les ha pasado. En el mismo sitio-continuo el santo de virgo como pensando en voz alta.

-ustedes conocen a Shun, a donde pudo haber ido, si no es aquí o a la fundación?

-mmm…pero claro, que tonto!-dijo Seiya.

-que?- pregunto Shiryu.

-A la isla Andrómeda, a donde mas?, por que no lo pensamos antes?. Parece absurdo lo que voy a decir pero siento como si hubiese olvidado que existia.

- Seiya tiene razón, seguramente allá fue Hyoga, pero…no estaba destruida?

-Si pero es el único lugar que le conocemos a parte de la fundación; tampoco fue al orfanato.

-Bien. Mu, tu puedes tele transportarte, dominas las leyes del espacio/tiempo- dijo Docko- por favor, ubica a la Isla Andrómeda.

-Si-dijo Mu asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ya estaba avanzada la noche, y la búsqueda en el santuario no fue exitosa. No había ni rastro de los enemigos, quienes fueren, ni tampoco de los dorados.

**Isla Andrómeda. **

El mar seguía bastante picando, la noche parecía esta enfurecida, el aire estaba denso.

Shun de Andrómeda estaba sentado en un risco, el risco del rito al sacrificio. Estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, tal vez meditando, tal vez tratando de captar algún sonido extraño. Lo que estuviese haciendo, a Hyoga no se le antojo interrumpirlo.

-No interrumpes, Hyoga.

En ese momento, a Hyoga, que estaba cruzado de brazos detrás de Shun, se le helo la sangre. Sintió como un viento helado le recorría la espina dorsal, sintió un escalofrió tan extraño. Una fuerza. Una fuerza distinta, violenta, poderosa, emano del peliverde al momento en que se levanto y miro al cisne directo a los ojos, y este se sintió como intimidado por un ser muy poderoso. Vio en sus ojos un vacío, que no era normal en Shun, en el chico alegre e inocente. Por un segundo lo vio de nuevo; a el, al rey que era. Recordó quien era y se sintió inseguro de estar a su lado. Esos ojos negros, no eran los de Shun, los de su hermano.

Shun noto la incomodidad en el otro, y aparto la vista al otro lado. Sabia que la mirada que le dirigía no era la de el, porque había una fuerza que incluso shun mismo no podía controlar. No era su mirada, no eran sus ojos; o tal vez si lo eran?. Allí esta de nuevo, esa maldita dualidad. Apretó los puños, estaba enojado, frustrado.

Hyoga lo noto; la fuerza había desaparecido, shun volvía a ser el mismo.

-El clima esta cada vez peor aquí-dijo Hyoga cambiando el tema- es extraño.

-Si. Aquí el clima es horrible- respondió shun, aun de espaldas al rubio.

Un minuto de silencio, y el ambiente estaba tenso.

-que sucede, hyoga?. Te siento preocupado.

Shun seguía de espaldas y el ruso estaba detrás de el.

-Me preocupa lo que vimos hoy, y no saber nada del santuario, pueden estar bajo ataque.

-todos los santos dorados están allá, seiya y los otros también. A saori no le falta protección, eso es seguro- dijo shun volteando a ver a hyoga.

-si lo se. Por eso ahora me preocupas más tu.

-que tengo yo?

-estas muy distinto. Te fuiste de la mansión sin avisar, te viniste para acá. Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

-necesitaba descansar, salir de la mansión. Esa casa me estaba asfixiando-respondió secamente el santo de Andrómeda, dándole la espalda de nuevo al Cisne.

-Pudiste decirnos algo, antes de irte.

-no me pareció que era necesario, solo viaje por un tiempo.

-porque no fuiste al santuario?

A Shun ya no le estaba gustando el interrogatorio.

-preferí venir a descansar aquí, a mi lugar de entrenamiento.

-descansar aquí o huir aquí, a tu lugar de entrenamiento?. No se puede huir de los problemas, shun, lo que paso en el inframundo paso y ya, dudo que la solución sea escapar a tu lugar de entrenamiento.

Hyoga se estaba molestando un poco por las respuestas del chico y se lo estaba demostrando. Shun conservo la calma, pero se volteo hacia el y lo miro directamente hacia los ojos, como el guerrero que esta a punto de enfrentarse a su rival y estudia sus movimientos.

-dime algo Hyoga; yo "huí" a mi lugar de entrenamiento, como tu dices. Pero dime: a donde fueron ustedes?

Ahí estaba, otro golpe bajo por parte del peliverde. Al parecer esta era una lucha que el rubio estaba perdiendo. Shun tenia razón, si el "huyo" a la Isla de Andrómeda, ellos tambien, cada quien se fue por su lado, mientras que shun quedo solo. Y si ellos se fueron, por que el no iba a hacerlo?

-"No se puede huir de los problemas", Hyoga- continuo Shun con un tono evidentemente sarcástico- ustedes se fueron, ni siquiera me preguntaron como estaba, si no me importaba quedarme solo. Después de lo que paso en el inframundo, después de enterarme de lo que soy, creo que era justo que al menos preguntaran.

Llego el momento de pedir clemencia, shun había ganado.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame, es solo que me preocupas, es todo. Somos hombres para enfrentar a los Dioses, pero no somos nada para enfrentar a los amigos. Siento que a veces olvidamos lo que es realmente importante y nos enfocamos en pelear y pelear, como si no existiera mas nada, y nos perdemos de las mejores cosas de la vida. Peleamos para vivir pero no vivimos lo suficiente.

-Somos hombres, no solamente guerreros.

-Así es. Y eso lo vemos en situaciones como esta-dijo Hyoga cambiando su mirada dura por una picara que a shun desconcertó un poco.

-Cual situación?

-oh, vamos, shun! No lo vas a negar ahora!- dijo Hyoga sonriendo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-negar que, hyoga???

Hyoga sonrió; Shun siempre seria igual de inocente, por más hombre que fuera.

-te gusta la chica, no? June.

Shun noto como de pronto se le encendían las mejillas, señal inequívoca de que se estaba sonrojando. Hyoga se echo a reír al darse cuenta de la cara del peliverde.

-No estamos hablando de eso-dijo Shun con tono nervioso.

-Claro que si, estamos hablando de ser hombres, de sentir, no solo con el corazón, sino con el cuerpo.

Shun miro a Hyoga por unos segundos.

-Me parece que esta va a ser una larga conversación-concluyo Andrómeda, dándose por vencido y sentándose entre las rocas, mientras Hyoga se sentaba a su lado.

Ambos se sentaron entre las rocas, mientras la noche se cernía sobre ellos. Pero hubo un silencio total. Hasta que Hyoga se echo a reír mientras bajaba la cabeza, y shun sabía de qué se estaba riendo.

-Eres un fastidio, Hyoga-dijo Shun sonriendo.

Esta vez ambos se echaron a reír.

-bien. Empieza por decirme porque no le has dicho nada.

-porque a veces no se que es lo que siento. Siento que debo protegerla, que puedo contarle cualquier secreto o lo que sea, y es lo que siento desde que la conozco porque la veía como una hermana y sentía que podía pasar todo el tiempo con ella, antes jugábamos en la playa y nos mojábamos toda la ropa.

Antes eso no importaba.

-Supongo que antes no tenia el cuerpo que tiene ahora.-dijo Hyoga.

-No. No lo tenía.

-Antes no me importaba que durmiera conmigo cuando había noches de tormenta y le asustaba quedarse sola. Hace algunas noches durmió en mi cama, por que había una tormenta horrible y no deje que se fuera sola. Ahora pregúntame si dormí en el suelo.

Hyoga se echo a reír.

-Dormiste en el suelo?

-Pero claro!-dijo Shun sonrojándose-crees que iba a dormir con ella ahí al lado?! Imposible!. Además siento que le falto el respeto, pero a veces no puedo evitar verla de otra forma, es decir, esta mas bella que nunca.

-pero eso es normal! Es decir, no por eso le faltas el respeto porque no lo haces con malas intenciones. No eres el único, a todos nos pasa lo mismo.

-si bueno, June será bella pero Erin no se queda atrás-dijo Shun con el mismo tono pícaro de Hyoga, y esta vez fue el cisne quien se sonrojo y Shun el que se echo a reír.

-Mas te vale que hables, Hyoga, ya yo me eche la soga al cuello, te toca a ti! Ja ja ja!

-bueno esta bien, si es preciosa y cada vez que estoy con ella me siento como un niño y como un hombre al mismo tiempo, es decir, no puedo evitar sonreír cono un idiota cuando estoy a su lado.

-ja ja ja , si se lo que se siente.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de shun, la amazona del camaleón se encontraba recostaba en la cama del santo.

-_shun, porque me haces tanta falta? Si estas tan cerca de mi…_

Un rato después, los chicos entraron a la pequeña casa encontrando a la joven profundamente dormida. Hyoga ahogo una pequeña risa para no despertarla y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las armaduras, tomo la suya y regreso al lado de shun.

-me parece que dormirás en el suelo otra vez. Ire a la otra cabaña, no quiero interrumpir- dijo el cisne ahogando una risita malévola.

-muy gracioso.

Hyoga ya se había ido y estaban los dos solos en la habitación. June dormida en su cama se veía hermosa incluso así. El se sentó en un sillón que estaba del otro lado de la cama, se recostó del espaldar y se dedico a observarla detenidamente, aun en la oscuridad, cada detalle de su figura.

Ella estaba dormida, y sin embargo sintió su presencia cerda de ella, le erizo la piel y la hizo estremecerse un poco, como si un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Era su energía, pero aun en el sueño la sintió más fuerte, y más dominante, era una energía extraña pero le gustaba, talvez demasiado. La presencia la obligo a abrir los ojos pero la mantenía medio dormida. Era tal la fuerza que se sentía totalmente dominada por el. Lo vio a pesar de llevar la mascara y de estar adormilada.

Shun noto que ella estaba medio despierta, a pesar de no poder ver su rostro.

-Que haces ahí?-pregunto ella casi en un susurro.

-solo te miraba.

El estaba encantado con su presencia, con la forma de su cuerpo, no dejaba de admirarla, y muy en el fondo, de desearla.

-Esta es tu cama, tiene tu olor-dijo ella con un aire de atrevimiento.

-Eso te gusta?

-Si.

Luego ella despertó totalmente, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y de que el le estaba respondiendo. Pero lo que la despertó, fue su mirada, la fuerza que tenia. A June no la miraba el amigo o el hermano, la miraba el hombre y ella se percato de eso. A pesar de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que se estaban diciendo, ella no se levanto de la cama. También se percato de si misma, de lo que estaba sintiendo, y fue lo mismo que sintió cuando estaba acostaba en la arena y el le acariciaba la espalda: su cuerpo se estremecía ante su cercanía pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba mas, lo necesitaba aun mas cerca de ella, sentir su piel, su cuerpo, sus músculos desarrollados por tanto entrenamiento por tantas peleas, su olor. Eso la excitaba, el la excitaba.

El tenerla allí, acostada en su cama, casi a su merced, solo para el, se le hacia una tentación demasiado grande, y esta vez no reprimió sus emociones, le encantaba verla allí en su cama, y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Pero no fue solo su cuerpo el que reacciono, sino también su corazón.

No había mas palabras entre ellos, solo se miraban. Pero ya se estaba descontrolando demasiado, la situación se estaba haciendo demasiado evidente y shun sintió miedo de lo que ella pudiera hacer, porque estaba claro que june no era ninguna niña, ella también sabia lo que estaba pasando. Esta noche se hizo evidente que ellos se gustaban, pero el no estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. Aun tenía demasiado secretos. Que pasaría si june se enterara de que el era…

June se levanto, camino hacia donde estaba shun, y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras que el seguía pegado al sillón. Para su sorpresa, ella se quito la mascara y lo miro directo a los ojos. Esta vez quien sintió la fuerza de la mirada fue el, la sintió calida y dulce como una niña pero fuerte como la mujer en la que se había convertido.

El se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla, apartando unos mechones de pelo mientras ella bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba. Y después, atreviéndose a ir mas allá, beso la palma de su mano. A Shun se le erizo la piel con el contacto de los labios de la rubia. Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro sintiendo sus cosmos, casi tocándose.

-ven aquí- Dijo ella, como invitándolo a acercase aun mas.

Su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió cerca de alguien, y esa fría soledad de su corazón ya no lo ahogaba. Tener que rechazarla era demasiado duro y doloroso. Acerco su rostro al de june y beso su mejilla, muy cerda del oído..

-por favor, no me pidas eso.

El tenerlo tan cerca, era demasiado excitante y hermoso a la vez. El siempre había sido muy afectuoso y nunca le costo demostrar el cariño que sentía hacia ella pero este acercamiento, este beso era muy distinto. Pero sus palabras le causaron una gran tristeza.

-porque?-dijo casi en un susurro, y con un nudo en la garganta.

-no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que sufras.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, el con una mano en su mejilla y rozando la otra con sus labios y ella con la respiración entrecortada por le placer que le causaba el solo tenerlo tan cera. Shun debía rechazarla, no quería que ella sufriera cuando se enterara que el era la encarnación de un Dios, pero no podía separarse de june, era demasiado dulce e intenso lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Ese roce entre ambos, eso que estaban descubriendo ahora, juntos, era un placer tan dulce y margo a la vez, porque shun sabía que no debía ir más allá pero su corazón y su cuerpo no respondían, solo se acercaba mas a ella hasta que lentamente la guió para que se acostara sobre la cama y el se puso sobre ella, cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con el suyo y acercando su boca a su mejilla. Ella se sonrojo al pensar que el que ella había considero su mejor amigo, se estaba adueñando de su corazón y dominaba por completo su cuerpo; que la estaba seduciendo con esa suavidad característica de el niño, y con la fuerza del hombre. Ella metió las manos debajo de su camisa y recorrió la línea de su espalda, disfrutando cada centímetro, mientras que el besaba su cuello porque no se atrevía a besar sus labios. Sabia que si lo hacia jamás volvería a separarse de ellos, y no podría contenerse mas, reprimir lo que sentía, ese amor que estaba creciendo y ese deseo intenso de poseerla.

Afuera llovía desee hacia rato y june empezó a temblar de frío, por lo que shun encendió un poco su cosmos para darle calor. La humedad se hizo presente en ella, estaba excitada, volteo la cara buscando sus labios pero el coloco sus dedos sobre su boca, acaricio sus labios y contemplo su rostro, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos. Estaba rechazando ese beso. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de eso, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-porque?-le pregunto con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-no llores por favor, no por mi-dijo el secando sus lagrimas.

-si no es por ti, por quien mas, si es por ti por quien he llorado siempre. Fue tu partida la que me dolió más que ninguna otra.

-no soporto verte sufrir, daría lo que fuera june, por no hacerte llorar, pero ahora no es el momento, yo…

-porque no?!-

June se levanto de la cama apartando al santo hacia un lado y el se levanto después de ella.

-dime que pasa, shun?!

-ya te lo dije, june no es el momento, por favor entiende!

Pero ella no quiso escucharlo, sintió un miedo enorme al pensar que el se iría de nuevo y salio corriendo de la cabaña pero shun la alcanzo a pocos metros de la puerta y la agarro del brazo con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que se volteara hacia el pero sin lastimarla. Luego la soltó pero ella no quiso mirarlo y trato de no llorar pero las lagrimas salían rebeldes de sus ojos. La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre ellos pero ninguno se movió de su sitio hasta que ambos empezaron a temblar por el frío.

-regresemos a la cabaña, esta haciendo frío, por favor.-dijo el

-no.

-june por fav...

-dije que no-

June lo miro a los ojos con una rabia que el nunca había visto en ella y eso le causo una gran tristeza. Ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, mientras que la lluvia seguía su curso.

-porque no entiendes que no quiero lastimarte?- pregunto el peliverde con una rabia creciente y las lagrimas empezando a asomarse por sus ojos- no sabes lo que he pasado en todo este tiempo, la ultima batalla que tuvimos dejo heridas demasiado grandes que no he podido cerrar.

-entonces dímelo, shun. Para eso estoy aquí, siempre he estado a tu lado, por qué ahora no puede contarme lo que paso? Por qué ahora siento que tu energía cambia de pronto, porque a veces te distraes y te entristeces, me preocupas mucho y eso me lastima mas que nada! Por qué Hyoga esta aquí, el también se preocupa por ti, lo he notado, que pasa Shun, dime por favor!

-tengo miedo-dijo el bajando la mirada.

-miedo de que? – pregunto june pasando sus manos por su rostro para quitar los mechones de cabello mojado que tapaban su cara.

Shun la abrazo fuertemente y se hundió en el cuello de june mientras que ella a pesar de ser mas baja que el, rodeo el cuello del santo con sus brazos.

-Te prometo que voy a decírtelo. Solo dame tiempo.

Mientras tanto en otra cabaña.

-_hay algo de esta isla que no termina de gustarme. Porque? _

El rubio cisne meditaba dentro de su habitación, en silencio apoyado a un lado de la ventana; trataba de percibir olores, movimientos extraños, o alguna otra energía como la de aquellas tres esferas que emergieron del océano pero no conseguía nada, y sin embargo algo en la isla le hacia sentir el ambiente pesado, como asfixiante. Faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera pero la tormenta mantenía la noche negra y nublada.

**Al día siguiente..**

Ya había amanecido pero la lluvia no paraba, el cielo seguía nublado y las olas chocaban cada vez con más fuerza contra los rompeolas.

Hyoga no logro dormir así que se levanto y salio sin importarle si se mojaba. Recorrió varios kilómetros de costa cuando un cosmos llamo su atención. Al voltearse se encontró a escasos metros de sus dos maestros, Camus de Acuario y Cristal, lo que lo sorprendió muchísimo pues no los había sentido hasta que los tuvo prácticamente encima.

-Ma-maestro Camus, Cristal…que hacen aquí?

Por otro lado, Shun salía de la cabaña y se acercaba hasta la costa a pesar de que se iba a mojar hasta la medula ya que la lluvia no había disminuido desde la noche anterior. June paso la noche con el, ya que no quiso que se fuera su cabaña con el clima como estaba, pero nada mas paso entre ellos esa noche. Sin embargo el no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había pasado, el mismo derrumbo ese muro que se había puesto entre ellos para no cruzar esa línea entre la amistad y el amor, el mismo se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos con ella, la mujer mas importante de su vida. Los pensamientos inundaban su mente y lo regresaban hacia lo que paso hacia unas horas atrás.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga no sabia si alegrarse de ver a sus maestros o de mantenerse alejado. Algo en su corazón lo mantuvo alerta, pero le pareció imposible, eran sus maestros, ya la guerra entre los santos de Athena había terminado, pero porque el se sentía de esta manera?

-Maestro Camus, maestro Cristal, sucede algo en el santuario? sentimos una extraña energía aquí, esta todo bien?

-Por ahora nada, Hyoga, pero mejor preocúpate por ti y no por el santuario.- dijo Camus de Acuario.

.Que dijo?

Hyoga empezó a preocuparse, algo estaba mal. De repente, ambos guerreros se le fueron encima.

-Maestro!!

Shun seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió el cosmos de Hyoga elevarse violentamente y otras dos energías extrañas para el, por lo que inmediatamente se levanto y corrió hacia donde lo guiaba el cosmos del santo. June, quien ya se había levantado y miraba a Shun desde la ventana también sintió el cosmos del cisne, por lo que rápidamente se unió a Andrómeda.

-Hyoga esta en peligro!-dijo Shun a June mientras corrían.

Hyoga apenas pudo esquivar el primer ataque de los santos pero le fue imposible apartarse del camino del otro y este le dio de lleno en el pecho tirándolo en el agua. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo pero pronto volvieron a atacarlo y esta vez los ataques fueron mucho más violentos. Hyoga estaba muy golpeado, de pie en el agua y sus maestros estaban frente a el a varios metros; ambos usaron al mismo tiempo el polvo de diamantes contra el y pudo esquivarlos pero estaba perdiendo su energía rápidamente. Era una pelea bastante extraña, Hyoga sentía que no podía defenderse y esta le daba mas miedo del que nunca había sentido, y además, por que sus maestros lo estaban atacando de nuevo? Y por que lo hacían sentirse culpable de solo tenerlos en frente?. Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente mientras ellos lo atacaban a diestra y siniestra y el solo los esquivaba, ya que no podía levantar un dedo contra sus maestros de nuevo, no otra vez, era demasiada la culpa que sentía.

-No estas defendiéndote, Hyoga, que pasa? Te volviste débil de nuevo?- pregunto Camus.

-Usted sabe bien…que no…podría atacarlos de nuevo, maestro-dijo Hyoga con dificultad por las recientes heridas.

-ja, como si no lo hubiese hecho antes. Crees que el no atacarnos ahora, borrara lo que ya nos hiciste una vez?!-dijo Cristal antes de lanzarse en su contra de nuevo.

La pelea continuo pero el cisne estaba perdiendo, ya que no lograba esquivar mas ataques.

-Ya basta, maestro!!-dijo Hyoga.

Ese sentimiento de culpa lo estaba matando. De nuevo emergió de su corazón esa terrible sensación de que todo era su culpa, pero por que? Por que ahora, otra vez?!.

-Tranquilo, Hyoga, estamos aquí para pagues por tus pecados, ¡¡y dejes de sentirte tan miserable!!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos guerreros volvieron a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, Hyoga se estrello contra el acantilado, ya no aguantaría un ataque más solo defendiéndose, tendría que pelear.

-Hora de que vengas con nosotros, hyoga.

Luego ambos usaron el círculo de hielo para inmovilizarlo y luego se prepararon elevando sus cosmos al máximo para usar el cero absoluto.

-morirás, Hyoga!!.

Inmediatamente ambos guerreros lanzaron el mismo ataque, este iba directamente hacia Hyoga y estando a punto de golpearlo, cuando alguien se interpuso y su cosmos se elevo violentamente, tomo al cisne y se aparto rápidamente para evitar el ataque que dio de lleno contra el muro de piedra. Shun ayudo a Hyoga a levantarse, mientras june se reunía con ellos.

-Gracias, Shun, me salvaste-dijo Hyoga levantándose.

-Quienes son?-pregunto June

-Se parecen a Camus de Acuario y a Cristal, pero dudo que sean ellos-dijo Shun

-No es posible, son sus cosmos pero me están tacando.

-Después te explico, hyoga pero estoy seguro de que no son tus maestros y tendremos que pelear contra ellos. Corres peligro aquí, june.

-Soy un santo igual que ustedes, shun, todos corremos peligro.

Era obvio que june no se iría así que los tres se prepararon para pelear.

-Basta de palabrería. Los mataremos a los tres de una vez!!

De nuevo los dos santos se lanzaron al ataque pero solo contra Hyoga; Shun y june lograron quitarse a tiempo pero Cisne no lo logro y volvieron a golpearlo fuertemente y cayo al piso, mientras que shun y june atacaron al mismo tiempo con el torrente nebular y el látigo mortal. Los dos guerreros esquivaron los ataques y se lanzaron contra los dos de bronce golpeándolos y tirándolos al suelo. Luego se volvieron hacia donde estaba Hyoga, quien apenas logro levantarse.

-_demonios, son muy fuertes-_pensó Shun.

Estaban a punto de atacar a Hyoga de nuevo, cuando june se interpuso. Estaba ella entre los dos atacantes y Hyoga, mientras que shun estaba detrás de ellos.

-June, ocúltate!!-dijo Shun.

June toco el brazo de Hyoga e inmediatamente ambos desaparecieron de la vista, tanto de Andrómeda como de Camus y de Cristal. June como amazona del Camaleón tenia el poder de camuflarse con su alrededor así como también lo que ella tocara; aso logro desaparecer a Hyoga también.

-Les quedo yo, quien quiera que sean-dijo Shun.

Este comenzó a elevar su cosmos casi hasta el séptimo sentido. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a quebrarse, a levantarse, a evaporarse. Sus ojos se tornaron de un magenta brillante.

-Díganme quienes son?!-pregunto.

-Tu lo sabes, pero no lo recuerdas!. Dijo Camus.

Luego ambos hicieron una reverencia ante el, de forma burlona. Sabía a que se referían con esa acción, era una alusión a su condición de Rey. El rey del inframundo. Esto lo lleno de una furia incontenible, por lo que elevo aun más su cosmos.

-No puedes ocultarte de nosotros, no podemos ver sus cuerpo pero si sus corazones llenos de pecados!- dijo Camus, al tiempo que volteaba hacia donde debían estar June y Hyoga.

Luego se dispuso a atacar pero Shun se interpuso y creando un escudo con el torrente nebular pudo desviar el ataque para que saliera disparado hacia otra dirección. Hyoga no reconoció su cosmos, como era posible que pudiera desviar un ataque de esa magnitud?. Al momento que Shun elevo su cosmos aun mas alto que el del séptimo sentido, este se torno de un azul intenso y por un segundo, Hyoga reconoció el cosmos de Hades en el, tal cual como en el inframundo en aquella ocasión. Mientras la amazona y el cisne aparecían de nuevo detrás de shun, su cosmos hacia que la tierra a sus pies empezara a abrirse, la lluvia desviara su dirección y el ruido provocado por el viento del torrente nebular opacara los demás sonidos.

-Aun no es tu turno de pelear realmente contra nosotras, te atacamos para ver si usarías tu verdadero cosmos pero no lo hiciste! Ahora si lo haces pero no es tu turno, Rey!

Luego ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra Shun, utilizando otro ataque que no era el de los santos del hielo mientras que shun hizo estallar su torrente en una enorme tormenta que impacto contra el golpe de los otros dos y inmensa luz cegó a June y a Hyoga quienes tuvieron que tumbarse al suelo y cubrirse. Un segundo después, todo se despejo, los guerreros desaparecieron, la tormenta se disipo y todo lo que se había levantado del suelo cayo abruptamente, incluyendo a Shun que cayo sobre su rodilla derecha que uso para apoyarse y caer totalmente al suelo exhausto por el despliegue de energía de hace un momento. Luego los tres se levantaron del suelo.

-Quienes eran?-pregunto June

-No lo se, pero no eran Camus y cristal eso es seguro, nunca me he enfrentado a ellos pero no estoy seguro de poder detener sus ataques juntos-dijo shun

-Yo creo que si puedes-dijo Hyoga en voz baja para que solo shun lo escuchara.

-pero entonces quienes eran, y por que dijeron que ya habían te atacado-continuo hyoga.

-hace algunos días me atacaron Afrodita de piscis y uno de los guerreros de asgard, o al menos tenían esa apariencia, pero no creo que fueran los verdaderos, me parece que son ellos mismos, o ellas. Dijeron "nosotras", son mujeres.

-y por que te llamaron rey?-pregunto june.

Shun hubiese deseado que ella no escuchara aquello. No quiso voltear a verla.

-Están locas, quienes sean-dijo Hyoga desviando la atención- pero esto no me gusta, volverán a atacar, debemos avisar de alguna forma al santuario, y creo que se cual usar. Una vez, cuando Ikki robo la armadura de oro, utilice el polvo de diamantes para enviarles un mensaje a ustedes. Talvez si unimos el polvo con el torrente, podamos de alguna forma enviar esa energía al santuario.

-Si. Creo que nuestro nivel actual de poder, podremos hacerlo, hyoga-dijo Shun.

June prefirió quedarse callada, pero algo no estaba bien y ella lo sabia, algo le estaba ocultando Shun.

**Nota: hola!! Aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, jeje espero que les guste y como siempre agradezco profundamente a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esto, espero que no quede muy cursi, muy poético o demasiado largo, no se, y la conversación entre los dos hombres…bueno, digamos que no he presenciado muchas conversaciones entre hombre que digamos así que espero que haya quedado decente, jajaja. Besote a todos. Doom Sorcerer (Nao)**


	7. Enemigos?

**Nota: hello!, me again, jeje.** ** Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews; Alpheratz gracias por el tuyo, reviews como esos le dan mucho apoyo a uno para continuar! Jeje, y cuando vas a seguir el tuyo?!!. Hay algo que quiero decir: noté que no muchos hablaron sobre la escena de shun y june en la cabaña. Quiero recordar que este es un fic de clasificación "M", por eso me permití hacer una escena de ese estilo, pero si alguien se ofendió, pido mis mas sinceras disculpas y aviso de antemano que vendrán mas. Tengo dos nuevos lectores, a quien les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia. Gracias Larc y Jenny Leegan. Jenny, te digo esta historia es sobre june y Shun, no sobre Shun y shaina, jeje, disculpa si te decepciona el fic por eso, de todas formas muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Capitulo VI. Enemigos?**

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

En el santuario llovía a cantaros, pero todo el mundo se estaba movilizando, los santos de plata armaban una estrategia para ocupar todos los puntos importantes del santuario para un posible ataque, mientras que algunos dorados, como Canon y Saga se ubicaban entre las casa de Géminis y Cáncer, respectivamente, para vigilarlas y Camus se mantenía entre las escaleras de la casa de Acuario y Piscis. En el templo de Athena, Docko junto a Shion, los tres santos de bronce y Saori planeaban los movimientos a seguir. Luego Mu de Aries se presentó en la sala.

**Isla Andrómeda.**

Hyoga y Shun se dirigieron al acantilado mas alto de la isla, mientras que June se había quedado en la cabaña a petición de Shun. Ambos elevaron sus cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido, Hyoga hizo se elegante ritual para invocar al polvo de diamantes y lo lanzó al cielo, lo más alto y fuerte que pudo. Mientras que shun utilizó el torrente nebular. Todo el cielo se volvió negro de pronto como amenazando la venida de un tornado, las nubes se llenaron de agua y la temperatura bajó. Pronto se formó una tormenta, pero el polvo de diamantes no caería sobre la isla, el torrente lo guió hacia arriba para que se elevara aun mas, shun utilizó sus manos para controlar mas el torrente lanzando el ataque aun más alto en el cielo. Luego esa enorme masa de aire frío del polvo y el torrente nebular se convirtió en una sola corriente de aire que se dirigió al noroeste; en dirección hacia Atenas.

-Espero que funcione-dijo Shun.

-Bueno, para no ser la manipulación del clima nuestra especialidad, creo que quedó muy bien-dijo Hyoga riendo un poco.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Shun- Gracias por cambiar el tema hace un momento. Me hubiese visto obligado a decirle todo a june.

-Descuida, pero pronto volverá a preguntar y no creo que puedas seguir ocultándolo, esa enorme energía que mostraste hace un momento…fue increíble.

-Lo se- respondió Andrómeda, con una expresión afligida en su rostro.

**En alguna parte de Andrómeda…**

Tres esferas de energía se posan sobre el suelo, para luego convertirse en tres guerreros cuyas armaduras nacieron en el fuego del inframundo.

-Recuerden a que venimos-dijo uno.

-Si!-respondieron los otros dos.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

Mu de Aries entraba al templo donde se encontraban los Santos dorados y de Bronce junto a Saori. Después de hacer la reverencia a su Diosa, se levantó y habló:

-Maestro Docko, maestro Shion, estuve tratando de ubicar la Isla Andrómeda como me pidió, pero me fue imposible.

-A qué te refieres, Mu?-preguntó el Santo de Libra.

-Tiene sentido, hasta donde sabemos la Isla Andrómeda fue destruida por Milo y por Afrodita, así que no debería haber nada ahí-dijo Shiryu

-No es tan fácil. Hice una meditación para visualizar la isla y sentí una enorme masa de energía en el punto donde debería estar la isla pero no logré "ver" nada. Es como si algo bloqueara mi visión.

-Estas seguro de que hay algo ahí, Mu?- pregunto Docko, con el ceño fruncido. Esto empezaba a preocuparle.

-Si, maestro, hay algo ahí, algo enorme, y una energía lo esta bloqueando.

-Si el Cisne y Andrómeda están allá, no hay forma de saberlo, pues lo que oculta a la isla debe hacer lo mismo con sus cosmo energías- dijo Shion.

-Exacto-respondió Docko.

En ese momento, entró a la sala Camus de Acuario. Hizo la reverencia a su Diosa y se levantó. Aunque era difícil de creer, parecía un poco agitado.

-Que sucede, Camus?-pregunto Shion, extrañado porque Camus dejara su puesto.

-Acabo de sentir una energía en la Casa de Acuario, era un viento frío.

_FLASHBACK_

_El santo de Acuario, quien estaba vigilando entre las casas de Acuario y Piscis, había entrado un momento a su casa cuando lo sintió: un viento frío estaba recorriendo el templo, y cuando volteo vio el leve destello de un cisne posándose en uno de los pilares destruidos de la casa y desapareciendo inmediatamente, solo para que Camus se diera cuenta de lo que era._

-Al principio me pareció extraño pero al ver al cisne, me di cuenta: era el cosmo de Hyoga. Siento de quiso avisar de alguna manera que está vivo.

Eso animó mucho a los caballeros que ya no sabían de que otra manera buscar a los dos chicos.

-Era un mensaje, Hyoga esta vivo!- dijo Seiya animadamente.

-Pero esa significa que puede estar en problemas; y donde esta Shun?- preguntó Saori, mas preocupada que nunca por sus caballeros.

-Había otra energía, junto a la de Hyoga, pero esa no supe identificarla, lo lamento.

-Si Hyoga y Shun están en Andrómeda, y como dice Shion, no lo sabemos porque algo està bloqueando a la isla, probablemente esa sea la única forma que hayan tenido pero comunicarse con nosotros, pero se requiere de mucho poder para enviar su energía desde tan lejos.

-Entonces Hyoga y Shun deben estar allá- dijo Seiya- no cabe duda. Y bien? Que esperamos? Vamos para allá a buscarlos!

-No iremos a ningún lado, Seiya!- dijo Ikki, quien no había abierto la boca para decir nada desde que la desaparición de Shun se hizo evidente.

-Que dices, Ikki?! Debemos ir allá, que tal si están en problemas?!-reprochó Seiya, quien ya se estaba molestando por la actitud del duro Fénix.

-Nuestra misión es proteger a Athena, no a Hyoga o a Shun. Si ellos están en problemas que se las arreglen solos, sino no sirven para caballeros.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del Fénix antes de salir templo y que no se le viera más.

-_espero que estés bien…hermano. _–pensó Ikki, antes de empezar a bajar las largas escaleras del santuario.

En el templo, Seiya tenía los puños apretados, sentía ganas de golpear mucho a Ikki por esa actitud tan arrogante y odiosa.

-Ikki tiene razón, Seiya-dijo Shiryu.

-Tiene que ser tan arrogante y estúpido?-preguntó molesto el Pegaso.

-él está tan preocupado como nosotros, solo tiene sus métodos para demostrarlo-dijo Saori.

-si, tienen razón, solo espero que Hyoga y Shun estén bien- respondió Seiya.

Saori seguía muy preocupada por el Cisne y por Andrómeda, pero tenia otros santos por los cuales preocuparse también, así que lamentablemente, Hyoga y Shun tendrían que arreglárselas solos, al menos hasta que pudieran reunirse con ellos en el Santuario, y ella esperaba que fuese lo mas pronto posible.

**Isla Andrómeda.**

Los dos santos ya se regresaban a la cabaña donde se encontraba la Amazona del Camaleón, esperaban que aquello hubiese servido para alertar a los demás en el Santuario pero no podrían saberlo hasta que un barco pasara por la isla o hasta que alguien de allá viniera. Mientras caminaban, Hyoga decidió tener de nuevo una conversación de hombres con Shun, solo para divertirse con los cambios de color de Shun.

- y bien, no hay nada nuevo que contar?-preguntó el ruso, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Ya shun sabia por donde venía la dichosa pregunta. Por esta vez los hechos de la noche anterior lo atormentaban y le agradeció sinceramente a Hyoga por haber preguntado.

-Parece que una vez que hablas de eso, todo lo demás sale a la luz.

-De qué hablas?

-Anoche entré a la cabaña y june estaba acostada en la cama y estaba despierta.

La expresión tan seria en el rostro de shun hizo que Hyoga se tomara muy serio la conversación. Tanto que se detuvo en seco.

-Que paso anoche, Shun?

Shun se volteó y lo miró.

-Casi todo y nada realmente.

Hyoga se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Shun bajó la mirada.

-La besaste?

-No, pero estuve a medio centímetro de hacerlo. No se como me contuve, la tenia tan cerca, dispuesta a todo creo, y se que si la tocaba mas…no se que hubiera pasado.

-No. Si lo sabes, Shun. Sabes perfectamente que hubiese pasado.

Shun solo lo miró. Era cierto, èl sabía que ella no se opondría a él, pero no podía hacerle eso, que tal si la lastimaba?, que tal si tenia que irse de nuevo y dejarla en la isla?, no podía hacerle eso a ella, a la mujer mas importante de su vida, a la única que le había hecho sentir como un niño y como un hombre, tan inocente y tan grande a sus ojos. Además estaba esta "situación" con Hades, estos demonios que lo atormentaban todas las noches, esas pesadillas que recordaba todas las mañanas al despertar. Pesadillas donde se veía a si mismo con la espada en la mano, la espada que traspasó la armadura y el pecho del Pegaso. Veía a sus amigos y hermanos culpándolo y dejándolo solo, en la total oscuridad. Todas las noches cuando despertaba, bañado en sudor, se daba cuenta de que se sentía cansado, cada noche su cosmos, su "otro" cosmos se encendía involuntariamente y eso era lo que lo despertaba. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, y Shun lo supo cuando Hyoga lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio en su rostro preocupación.

-Estas bien, Shun?. Te estaba hablando pero no me escuchabas.

-Si… tranquilo-dijo Shun aun un poco aturdido.

-Que sucede, Shun?-preguntò Hyoga tomándolo de los hombros-encendiste tu cosmos, y era azul. Que te pasa?

Shun, quien tenía la mirada baja, en ese momento clavò la mirada en la de Hyoga y éste de nuevo se sintió intimidado. De nuevo esos ojos, negros y penetrantes. En ese instante Shun encendió su cosmos y éste se tornó de un azul intenso y la isla se sacudió. En la cabaña, June sintió el movimiento bajo sus pies, y ese cosmos tan extraño que sintió anteriormente.

-_Que demonios es eso?-_se preguntò la amazona.

Luego pensó en Shun y la rabia que sentía por lo que paso esa noche se disipó y salió corriendo en dirección a donde sentía el cosmos.

**En alguna parte de Andrómeda…**

Los tres individuos que ya se preparaban para hacer su movimientos se vieron afectados por la sacudida de la tierra y reconocieron inmediatamente a quién pertenecía el cosmos.

-Es él-dijo uno-vamos inmediatamente!

Los tres guerreros volaron a la velocidad de la luz al encuentro con el dueño del cosmos.

En ese mismo instante June llegó junto a Hyoga y a Shun pero algo le impidió acercarse, una fuerza enorme la mantuvo alejada de él. Se trataba de Hyoga, que la había visto llegar y utilizó su círculo de hielo para inmovilizarla para que no se acercara a Shun. Además había otra energía, estaba ese cosmos que sintió venía de Shun y que provocaba que el ambiente se hiciera extremadamente pesado y asfixiante.

-Pero q..!

-Aléjate, June!-dijo Hyoga quien se mantenía delante del Santo de Andrómeda.

-Que haces, Hyoga?!

En ese momento, Shun cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Respiró muy profundo como si de pronto saliera del agua y pudiera respirar nuevamente, y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, solo por un segundo porque justo un segundo después hicieron acto de presencia los tres guerreros.

-Ustedes?!

-_Lo sabía, a ellos pertenecían esos cosmos que sentí en las esferas de energía. Maldición! Que hacen aquí?- _pensó Shun.

**RADAMANTHIS, MINOS Y AIACOS, LOS TRES JUECES DEL INFRAMUNDO!.**

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

Camus de Acuario y Mu de Aries habían regresado a sus casas, pero el ambiente estaba mas tenso que nunca. De pronto un gran terremoto empezó a sacudir al Santuario y todos se pusieron en alerta. Las casas empezaron a moverse, muchos pilares se derrumbaron y escaleras se fueron abajo. El templo de Athena, donde se encontraban Shion, Docko, Seiya, Shiryu y Saori quedó separado de las doces casas.

-Es un terremoto!-Dijo Shiryu.

-Imposible! Un terremoto no derrumba el Santuario, tiene que ser algo mas!-dijo Saori, quien en ese momento encendió su cosmos para cubrir todo el Santuario y proteger a sus Santos.

En ese momento del fondo del suelo del Santuario enormes rayos de energía de un color azul intenso que atravesaron las nubes y derrumbaron aun mas paredes y pilares. Luego de las paredes de las casas y del suelo surgieron fantasmas de mujeres que parecían atormentadas por un dolor o una furia. Los santos dorados que se mantenían en la entrada de cada templo a pesar del fuerte movimiento de la tierra, pronto se vieron atacados por estas mujeres, y era imposible atacarlas puesto que no eran de carne y hueso evidentemente.

-Quien demonios son estas mujeres?!-dijo Saga de Géminis.

Todo el Santuario era un caos total: entre las atacantes, el terremoto y los rayos de luz no se sabía quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca de quien como para ayudarse a enfrentar a las mujeres, los santos solo podían intentar pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con ellas, pero el miedo estaba invadiendo sus corazones, ese miedo que nunca antes se permitieron sentir ya que un Santo jamás temería a la muerte. La sensación de dolor, rabia y temor que estas mujeres traían consigo sumergió a todo el Santuario en la total desesperación y pronto empezaron a lanzarse ataques al aire. En el templo de Athena, Shion levantó un muro de cristal para proteger a Athena, mientras que los otros tres se mantenían a su lado. Pero las mujeres no los atacaban a ellos. En cambio Saori elevó su cosmos aun mas para tomar el control del Santuario de nuevo, y en ese instante distinguió entre la multitud de guerreros y fantasmas a tres figuras aladas, con forma de mujer que le sonreirán de forma sádica y burlona. En sus ojos no había luz, ni vida, solo un vacío. El color de su piel era casi morada, su cabello largo y negro y sus alas no tenían plumas, tampoco parecían alas de murciélago, más bien parecía que solo tenían el esqueleto del ala, sin piel ni nada. La visión tan espantosa de aquellos seres heló la sangre de la Diosa, sintió exactamente lo mismo que cuando estuvo sola en el templo y algo le hizo sentir un miedo terrible. Sintió y vio lo mismo que Afrodita y Máscara de la muerte antes de desaparecer, y que Milo al ser atacado. Aquello la hizo trastabillar y caer sentada en el suelo. Seiya y Shiryu se inclinaron hacia Saori y notaron que estaba muy asustada y que no estaba respirando. Los seres siguieron clavando su mirada en la de la Diosa y ella no podía salir del trance en el que estaba, no podía dejar de mirarlas pero le estaban cortando la respiración y se estaba asfixiando.

-Saori, que tienes?!

Seiya trataba de hacer volver a la joven pero le era imposible, tampoco podía escucharla si decía algo porque el estruendo de los rayos y el terremoto opacaban cualquier otro sonido, y los destellos de luz hacían que se le dificultara también la visión. Saori seguía sin responder, ya estaba cambiando de color y aunque ella deseara con todas sus fuerzas salir de esa prisión en la que estaba, no podía, el miedo la tenia dominada, a ella, a Athena. Seiya sentía como el cosmos de la Diosa empezaba a disminuir poco a poco y ya él se estaba desesperando. Luego fijó la vista hacia donde supuestamente Saori estaba mirando y entre el caos logró ver por un segundo a las tres figuras que fijaban su vista en la Diosa.

-_Pero que es eso?, o quienes son??. Demonios!, ellas deben estar ocasionando todo esto!. _

_­_Luego el Pegaso dejo a Athena en manos de Shiryu y salió corriendo del muro de cristal, encendió su cosmos y concentró toda su energía en un solo golpe.

-METEORO DE PEGASO!!!!!!-grito Seiya lanzando un potente ataque en dirección a las tres mujeres.

En ese instante las mujeres sonrieron aun más y se elevaron evadiendo rápidamente el ataque de Seiya. Luego los rayos de luz desaparecieron y el terremoto se detuvo. Al romper contacto visual con la Diosa esta volvió en sí y empezó a toser fuertemente en un intento por respirar. Los fantasmas cesaron su ataque a los dorados que ya estaban exhaustos y se reunieron detrás de las mujeres aladas.

-Quienes son ellas?- preguntó Shiryu aun sosteniendo en sus brazos a la Diosa.

-El eterno defensor de la Diosa Athena- dijo una de las mujeres-mirando a Seiya desde lo alto.

-Quienes son y que quieren?!-dijo Shion

-No gastes tus energías todavía, Pegaso!, aun no es el turno de tu Diosa, solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco antes de empezar la verdadera batalla.

Por fin Saori pudo recobrar el aliento y como pudo se levantó para confrontar a las mujeres.

-Quienes son?!- dijo la Diosa.

-Tú lo sabes solo que no lo recuerdas, igual que el Rey. E igual que él, vas a morir.

-El…Rey?-pregunto Saori

-Si. De él vamos a encargarnos primero así que aquí nos veremos pronto-dijo otra-Que nadie salga de este recinto!

Las tres rieron a carcajadas antes de desaparecer por completo. Un enorme grupo de las mujeres fantasmas se reunió alrededor del Santuario, prácticamente secuestrándolo mientras que el otro desapareció.

**Isla Andrómeda.**

Los tres jueces de Inframundo: Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos se hallaban frente a los Santos del Cisne y Andrómeda, y June quien estaba un poco más alejada de ellos. Fue un momento de tensión en el que ni los guerreros de Athena ni los de Hades dijeron una sola palabra o movieron un solo músculo. Luego, sin previo aviso, los Radamanthys se lanzó a atacar. Hyoga y Shun dieron un salto para esquivar el ataque y cayeron delante de June para protegerla. Luego los tres tuvieron que saltar ya que Radamanthys atacó de nuevo. Minos y Aiacos seguían en sus posiciones hasta que algo les llamó la atención. Ambos miraron hacia una dirección y luego se volvieron hacia donde el otro juez peleaba contra los Santos.

-Radamanthys, se acercan!-dijo Minos.

El juez volteó a verlos y luego se dirigió a June y a Hyoga que ya se estaban preparando para tomar en serio la pelea, igual que Shun.

-Les aconsejo que no se entrometan!- les dijo el juez quitándose el casco de su Sapuri- si quieren salvar su patética humanidad, les aconsejo que me dejen pelear solo con él.

Radamanthys señaló a Shun. Parecía mas serio que nunca y esto extrañó al peliverde.

-Que dices?! Eso jamás!-dijo Hyoga.

-Si quieren hacer ridículo y pelear, ahí están Minos y Aiacos. Pero mi pelea es contigo, Andrómeda.

-Ya cállate y dinos que quieres?!-dijo Hyoga.

Pero los jueces no dijeron nada. Radamanthys solo miraba fijamente a Shun.

-Me parece que solo lo sabremos si peleo con él-dijo Shun.

-Que dices, Shun? vas a pelear contra él?!-preguntó June

-Si, y les voy a pedir que no se entrometan.

-Pero..

-Dije que no se entrometan!-dijo Shun clavando la mirada en la de la amazona-Por favor, june.

Al mirarla directo a los ojos pudo notar que ella estaba preocupada por él y Shun tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrazarla y besarla y enviar al demonio a todos los que estaba ahí pero algo malo estaba pasando, los jueces no debían estar ahí y si pelear le iba a dar las respuestas que buscaba entonces lo iba a hacer. June de nuevo se sintió dominada por esa fuerza que emergía del joven y calló. Luego, al voltear Shun en dirección hacia donde estaba Radamanthys, notó con asombro que éste se estaba desprendiendo de su armadura.

-Que estas haciendo??-pregunto Shun.

-Estoy haciendo el ambiente propicio para lograr mi propósito- respondió el guerrero asumiendo una posición de ataque-y bien? Se acabó el romanticismo, ahora pelea, Andrómeda!!

Inmediatamente los dos guerreros asumieron sus posiciones y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó. Desde el principio, ambos guerreros demostraron solo algunas habilidades, patadas y golpes dirigidos a puntos principales del cuerpo. Se alejaban, asumían posiciones de ataque y se lanzaban golpes uno contra el otro. Transcurrió poco tiempo desde que empezó el combate cuando ambos contrincantes comenzaron a jadear y a sudar.

-Que demonios quieres, Radamanthys?!-dijo Shun.

-Esto es absurdo, no está funcionando!-dijo Minos.

-Tiene que funcionar!-dijo Radamanthys.

-De qué hablan?!-pregunto Shun

-Tienes que recordar, Shun!-respondió Radamanthys- Hazlo o estarás perdido!

-_Que dices?-_pensó el peliverde.

Luego la pelea siguió mucho más fuerte y agresiva que antes, las patadas, golpes y caídas al suelo fueron mucho más dolorosas.

-Tenemos de que detener eso- dijo Hyoga.

-Ya lo escuchaste-respondió June-dejó bien claro que no debemos meternos en su pelea.

Hyoga la miró. Estaba muy seria, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-Estas…enojada con él?-preguntó el rubio.

-Nunca me había gritado de esa manera- respondió la amazona tratando de contener las lágrimas del enojo.

Hyoga calló uno segundos y luego habló.

-Creo que tampoco te había mirado de esa manera- dijo sabiamente el Santo del Cisne.

June se sonrojó al pensarlo y recordó cuando estuvieron en la cabaña y él estaba sobre ella y se sonrojó aun más, sentir el su cuerpo tan cerca, sus músculos. Pero la pelea la sacó de sus pensamientos; Radamanthys lanzó a Shun contra un muro. Él logró levantarse pero su rival empezó a atacarlo con más rapidez.

-Si no vas a recordar entonces debes morir-dijo el juez entre dientes.

-De…qué…hablas?-preguntó Shun.

Radamanthys seguía atacando; luego Shun encendió su cosmos en un intento por quitarse al juez de encima pero sus ataques lo obligaban a retroceder.

-Eres débil! Así nunca recuperarás tu lugar!- le dijo Radamanthys.

Eso enfureció al peliverde y en un segundo su cosmos cambió a un azul intenso, miró a Radamanthys a los ojos y empezó a atacarlo con tanta rabia que el juez tuvo que retroceder pero ya Andrómeda no iba a detenerse, simplemente siguió atacándolo como se realmente quisiera matarlo.

-Que? Ese cosmos es..!-dijeron Minos y Aiacos.

-_Vamos, recuerda!-_pensó Radamanthys.

En ese momento Radamanthys encendió su cosmos pero Shun había olvidado su diplomacia habitual y solo pensaba en destruir a aquel guerrero.

-Aun así no puedes vencerme!-dijo Radamanthys

Esto enfureció aun más al peliverde y su ataque se hizo más fiero y agresivo. Los otros cuatro guerreros que estaban presenciando la batalla tuvieron que saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeados por algún ataque ya que los contrincantes estaban utilizando sus cosmos. La pelea tenía nerviosa a June, y se asustó aun más cuando vio que se acercaban peligrosamente al borde del acantilado.

-Radamanthys, se están acercando!-dijo Minos, quien ya parecía desesperado.

-_Quien rayos se está acercando, que tratan de hacer??-_pensó Hyoga.

-Mas te vale que recuerdes ahora!!-grito Radamanthys.

En ese instante, en medio de la batalla Radamanthys avanzó todo lo que pudo y tocó la frente de Shun empujándolo fuertemente hacia atrás, encendió al máximo su cosmos y ambos cayeron por el precipicio.

-Shun!!-gritaron Hyoga y June mientras corrían hacia el borde.

En ese momento Shun sintió que caía aun profundo abismo, muy oscuro. Dejó de escuchar y sentir.

Hyoga y June fueron interceptados por Minos y Aiacos, quienes se aparecieron frente a ellos bloqueándoles el camino.

-Que demonios les pasa?, déjennos pasar!-gritó Hyoga.

- Caballero Cisne, nosotros no estamos en guerra con ustedes.- dijo Aiacos- Hay un enemigo muy poderoso que se acerca a esta isla en este momento.

_Está oscuro, estoy demasiado aturdido, confundido. Donde estoy?... No logro enfocar la vista, las voces que escucho o creo escuchar, no logro identificarlas... Me suenan tan distantes, pero al mismo tiempo están muy cerca de mi, que está pasando?. _

_Estoy peleando, pero contra quien?. Las imágenes siguen borrosas, ahora estoy sentado pero no logro ver nada, que está pasando?! _

_-Señor…-_dice una voz femenina.

_Ya empiezo a ver un poco mejor, quien es, quien me habla, la conozco? _

-_Mi Señor Hades_…

_Las voces se escuchan como ecos…esa es la voz de Radamanthys!_

_-Mi Señor Hades…_

_Radamanthys se encuentra a mi lado. Ambos estamos con la ropa de entrenamiento. _

_Este sitio es..?El inframundo?. Si, estamos detrás del templo. Recuerdo que aquí solíamos entrenar Radamanthys y yo para mantenernos en forma. _

_Ya entiendo, esto es un recuerdo… De mi otra vida… _

_Flashback._

- Buscas la revancha, Señor Hades?- pregunta el Wyvern con una mirada maliciosa y divertida al mismo tiempo, mientras mantiene la posición de ataque.

-Por supuesto!!-dijo el joven frente a èl. Un muchacho un poco más pequeño y delgado, con el cabello largo, rebelde y negro y los ojos tan oscuros como la noche y con una chispa de excitación.

Inmediatamente los dos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque, peleando agresivamente cuerpo a cuerpo…

_Que pasa? Por que se borra todo de nuevo??. Por que tantas imágenes al mismo tiempo, no puedo ver bien, mi memoria…_

_Donde estoy?. Estoy sentado en el trono, Radamanthys está de rodillas ante mi, junto a los otros dos jueces y los demás son…las estrellas malignas!. _

Los 108 espectros estaban frente a él. Luego él se levanta y se quita el manto negro y descubre su armadura negra y brillante y por encima de todo, hermosa, la mas hermosa de todas. Es la señal de que es hora de pelear.

Luego las imágenes se distorsionan de nuevo. Sigue en el inframundo pero una terrible batalla se está llevando a cabo, él va al frente, Radamanthys a su lado. Todos están peleando fuertemente, no logra distinguir contra quien, todos corren, lanzan ataques, mueren y matan. Luego ve a Radamanthys adelantarse, él trata de detenerlo pero es como si no lo escuchara. Luego en medio de todo, logra verlas. Su mirada vacía y asfixiante, llena de ansias por castigarlos a todos. Se lanzan contra él, Radamanthys se interpone y todos los poderes chocan en una enorme explosión.

Todo oscurece.

_-Ya entiendo…_

-Quítense del medio ahora!!

Gritó Hyoga mas enfurecido que nunca. Su armadura aparece sobre su cuerpo al igual que la de June quien también está dispuesta a quitarlos ella misma del camino.

En ese momento se siente una energía terrible que se acerca rápidamente. Hyoga voltea en dirección a donde siente la energía, detrás de él y la amazona. Es una energía maligna y que lo hace sentir muy nervioso e incómodo.

-Están aquí- dijo Minos.

-Que dices?- dice Hyoga.

Pronto el ambiente se vuelve asfixiante de nuevo, tanto que June cae de rodillas al piso, ya que la densidad de la energía le hace sentir un enorme peso sobre los hombros y le dificulta la respiración.

-_Que…es esto?_ –se pregunta la amazona.

-Que demonios es este cosmos tan horrible?- pregunta el rubio tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Luego, en medio de la nada, aparece la figura de tres mujeres frente a ellos. June logra levantarse con la ayuda de Hyoga y Minos y Aiacos se colocan frente a los santos, listos para pelear.

-Cuanto Tiempo…-dice una con una sonrisa morbosa y maliciosa en los labios.

-Malditas!-grita Minos

-No pasarán de aquí!!- grita Aiacos.

En ese momento los cuatro guerreros se preparan para enfrentarse a las mujeres pero son sorprendidos por un enorme rayo de luz que sale del fondo del acantilado hacia el cielo, mientras que la armadura de Wyvern desaparece. Luego Radamanthys aparece delante de la columna de luz, con las alas de dragón extendidas y su cosmos encendido. Su mirada estaba llena de excitación y de malicia. El poderoso dragón está apunto de pelear y matar y está ansioso por eso. Minos y Aicos sonrieron y encendieron sus cosmos. Hyoga y June estaban muy confundidos.

_-Por que encienden sus cosmos, y por que sonríen como si disfrutaran esto?? Shun…- _pensó Hyoga.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez- dijo Radamanthys- pero al igual que aquella vez, van a morir.-continuó el dragón pasándose la lengua por los labios.

En ese momento detrás de una de sus alas se movió una figura. Hyoga y June se sorprendieron enormemente al verlo.

-No puede ser!- dijo el cisne.

Una batalla terrible estaba por comenzar. Y el último participante acababa de llegar.


	8. Pasaje al Inframundo

**Capitulo VII. Pasaje al Inframundo.**

**Nota de la Autora: **

**Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo, je je, con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero la universidad, la tesis y cursos que estoy haciendo ocupan todo mi tiempo y aunque lo que escribo siempre lo llevo en mi mente, el escribirlo se me hace bastante difícil. Ahora, mil gracias por todos lo que todavía siguen el fic, me alegra muchísimo que les guste y se tomen el tiempo para leerlo XD. Ahora los dejo con este capítulo que en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos, je je, me gustó mucho éste y espero que les guste también y quisiera que me dieran su opinión con respecto a muchas de las cosas que dice Shun aquí. Además quiero compartir con ustedes un artículo que conseguí sobre un análisis de Saint Seiya y obras como la **_**Iliada**_** y la**_** Odisea, **_**es buenísimo y me inspiró mucho para este capítulo así que el que lo desee avíseme en el review o envíenme un email o simplemente pongan en google "Saint Seiya y la lucha entre los dioses", lo recomiendo mucho. Bye, cuídense.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Isla Andrómeda.**

Detrás de las alas del dragón, se escucharon unos pasos metálicos, lentos y seguros.

El rayo de luz seguía cortando el cielo en dos, el mar chocaba fuertemente contra las rocas y las piedras pequeñas temblaban en el suelo. Toda la isla temblaba como descontrolada por aquella energía que emanaba. Luego, justo sobre el hombro de Radamanthys, entre éste y el comienzo del ala, se deslizó una mirada llena de furia y fuerza dirigida directamente a las mujeres. Justo detrás de Radamanthys, la Kamei divina de Andrómeda destelló brillante y hermosa, más poderosa que nunca y su portador, el causante de que la isla temblara ante él como una adolescente enamorada, caminó hasta pararse al lado del dragón sin quitarles la vista de encima a las mujeres, sin apartar la mirada que les borró la sonrisa siniestra del rostro pálido y sin vida.

June estaba totalmente paralizada. Veía una armadura hermosa, con cadenas; el mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de piel, la misma altura, el mismo color de ojos, verdes y brillantes. Pero la fuerza de la mirada, la fuerza de la postura, todos sus músculos tensados, le gritaban que el hombre que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos no era Shun, no podía ser él!; pero la armadura era Andrómeda, ella lo sabía porque su misma armadura también vibraba, tanto como la isla, ambas resonaban ante la presencia de su líder y más fuerte guerrero, aquél en quien su maestro Albiore confió con los ojos cerrados. Pero como era posible, realmente era ese Shun? El Hombre que ella…?

Hyoga sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. La historia se repetía: Radamanthys a su lado y él apareciendo de nuevo. Todo esto le parecía una pesadilla. Pero peor se sintió cuando algo en su interior le dijo que quizá ellos tenían parte de la culpa. Ellos lo dejaron solo.

Shun cerró los ojos.

-Alecto. Tesífone. Megara- dijo Shun aun con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza un poco baja.-Las furias.

Cuando Shun cerró los ojos el rayo se desvaneció y el suelo bajo sus pies dejó de temblar, hasta el oxigeno parecía haber desparecido del aire; las olas dejaron de chocar, todo sonido posible había desaparecido.

Las furias no movieron un solo músculo. De pronto todos se sintieron como en el ojo del huracán.

_Las furias?!. No puede ser!-_pensó Hyoga.

Tesífone sonrió. Luego las tres furias se inclinaron en una reverencia hacia Shun, en una supuesta actitud respetable hacia el recién llegado, de no ser por la sonrisa burlona en sus rostros.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Desde la última vez que te portaste mal- dijo la furia dirigiéndose a Shun-desde la última vez que no cumpliste con tu deber y…

Las voces comenzaron a sonarle muy distantes, su visión se limitó a un solo espacio, a un solo sitio, a una sola persona. Ya nadie de los que presentes importó más que ella. Volteó a mirarla, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella estaba ahí y lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos, sin la máscara, sin importarle nada más. Este momento no le pertenecía a nadie más, el motivo de todos los cambios, de la fuerza, del poder estaba frente a sus ojos, era como si por primera vez lo estuviera viendo como él era realmente. En realidad, June solo vio a Shun en una ocasión con la armadura de Andrómeda, pero esta vez era muy diferente a aquella, esta vez tenía al guerrero frente a ella en todo su esplendor: Alto, fuerte, brillante, hermoso, digno soldado de la orden más fuerte de la tierra, de los hombres más valientes y poderosos. Y solo tenía ojos para ella. En ese momento las palabras y las explicaciones no servían de nada, no eran necesarias.

-Como la última vez, les tocará pagar caro su osadía- dijo Alecto.

-Si mal no recuerdo, en nuestra última batalla ustedes fueron las que pagaron caro- dijo Radamanthys sonriendo y con tono sarcástico.

-Si mal no recuerdo, no sonreías en el momento en que tu rey recibió el primer golpe sin siquiera poder esquivarlo- dijo Megara.

Los tres jueces del inframundo poco a poco fueron tomando posiciones cerca de Shun. Hyoga lo vio claramente: estaban protegiéndolo.

-Bueno, esperemos que no se repita lo mismo de hace 250 años o harán el ridículo, como en los viejos tiempos - dijo Radamanthys.

Tesífone se echó a reír mientras los miraba.

-Veo que no has cambiado tu actitud arrogante, Radamanthys. Ni tú ni tu Rey- dijo mirando con odio a Shun, quien aun no les prestaba mínima atención.

-Ya basta!- intervino Hyoga-que demonios quieren?! Díganlo de una buena vez!.

-Está bien, te concederemos tu deseo, caballero cisne, pero antes te advierto que no te entrometas, aun no es el turno de los caballeros de Athena pagar por sus pecados, al menos no de todos- dijo Tesífone sonriendo- algunos ya pagaron.

-Que dices?-preguntó el cisne.

-Nosotras somos las Furias! Personificamos el castigo, nacimos de la sangre derramada por la traición de Cronos y castigamos a los que rompen el orden universal y crean caos. Perseguimos y torturamos a los asesinos, como ustedes!. Justas pero sin piedad, ningún rezo ni sacrificio puede conmovernos ni impedir que llevemos a cabo nuestra tarea.-gritó Alecto, la "siempre encolerizada".

-Al Rey del inframundo le gusta romper con el orden del universo, y debemos castigarlo por eso!-dijo Megara.

-Una vez te atreviste a hacerlo, y tu ejército te siguió. Te atreviste a nacer como un Santo de Athena y vivir como tal aun después de saber quien eras realmente. Por lo que veo la historia se repite- dijo Tesífone, sabiendo que Shun aun no la miraba.

-Y cada vez que lo hagas, vendremos a castigarte.

-Solo que esta vez tú no eres el único que ha desobedecido al universo y por eso alguien más ha decidido venir.

Las últimas palabras de la furia obligaron a Shun a volver a la realidad y a voltear la mirada hacia ella. Tesífone sonrió triunfante.

-Ahora si volteas verdad?-dijo Tesífone-Ya es hora de los Dioses también sean castigados. Athena también pagará por su desobediencia!

-Qué?!!-dijeron todos.

-maldición!-murmuró Radamanthys-algo están tramando estas mujeres!.

-Lo sé-dijo Shun a Radamanthys, a quien tenía más cerca.-y si es quien creo que es, entonces esta batalla va a durar un poco más que la anterior.

El juez y el santo se miraron unos segundos antes de sonreír y voltear de nuevo hacia las furias. Los otros dos jueces también sonreían, ansiosos porque la batalla comenzara.

-Bien, solo espero que no se estén llenando las bocas y hayan traído a un digno contrincante para nosotros, ya que ustedes están cansadas de morder el polvo-dijo Radamanthys asumiendo su posición de pelea y abriendo sus alas de nuevo.

El comentario molestó a las tres guerreras pero ninguna se movió.

-Claro-dijo Tesífone en vos baja sonriendo.

-_maldición, Saori está en peligro, ojala Seiya y los otros estén con ella- _pensó Hyoga apretando los puños.

De pronto Alecto, Tesífone y Megara comenzaron a elevarse.

-Estarás satisfecho con nuestra respuesta, verdad, Cisne?- dijo Tesífone- Quieres pelear? No te preocupes, les daremos pelea. Pero primero lo primero. Ja ja ja...

En ese momento las furias se fueron desapareciendo, mientras su risa quedaba en el aire como un eco.

-Ya vienen las otras!- dijo Aiacos.

-Prepárense!- dijo Minos, quien encendió su cosmos y lanzo un rayo de luz hacia arriba y el cielo se oscureció dejando toda la isla sumergida en las sombras.

**-**Llamen a sus armaduras, ahora!- dijo Shun a Hyoga y June.

Inmediatamente las armaduras del Camaleón y el Cisne llegaron y cubrieron los cuerpos de sus dueños y Radamanthys, Minos, Aiacos y Shun corrieron hacia donde los santos estaban y les pasaron por un lado sin detenerse.

**-**Vamos!- les dijo Shun.

Hyoga y June se unieron a ellos, pronto los 6 guerreros estaban corriendo en una misma dirección en medio de la oscuridad. Luego del fondo del mar salieron unas mujeres envueltas en el odio y la desesperación, cientos de ellas, gritando, lanzando alaridos y lamentos que perforaban los oídos de los guerreros y se enterraban en el corazón. Pronto rodearon la isla y empezaron a perseguir en la oscuridad a los guerreros.

-Hay una cueva cerca, vamos hacia allá!- Dijo Shun.

-Los cubriré!- Dijo Radamanthys y se detuvo dándoles la espalda y encendiendo su cosmos.

En ese momento Hyoga y June miraron hacia atrás y debido al resplandor del cosmos el juez pudieron ver a sus perseguidores. Eran mujeres horribles cuyos ojos derramaban sangre en vez de lágrimas y cuya expresión era de terror puro y sus manos eran como garras, como las brujas de los cuentos que les leían los padres a sus niños para que obedecieran. Hyoga sintió como alguien tocaba su brazo mientras corrían. Cuando volteó, Shun era quien lo tocaba.

-No las mires- le dijo- ya las has visto antes.

-GRAN PRECAUCIÓN!!

El ataque lanzó a las mujeres por los aires mientras gritaban de dolor y rabia y todas desaparecieron. Eso le dio a Radamanthys tiempo para correr y alcanzar a los otros que ya estaban llegando a la cueva. Radamanthys entró de último.

-Eso las detendrá por unos instantes- comenzó a decir Shun- pero no vamos a huir de ellas, debemos…

Cuando Shun volteó se encontró de frente con la mirada dura y penetrante de June, quien estaba a pocos metros de él y aun así, por primera vez fue él quien se quedó callado. Esta vez fue ella quien tuvo la fuerza de callar a quien tenía en frente. Shun sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darle explicaciones pero esperaba que ese momento no llegara.

-Quien eres?-preguntó la amazona.

-Lo sabes muy bien, soy Shun.

-Mentira!!- gritó ella mientras sacaba su látigo y lo lanzaba hacia él.

Shun levantó su brazo y el látigo se enrolló igual que la última vez que June lo atacó con él.

-Tú no eres Shun!! Habla de una vez!!- dijo ella.

June estaba muy molesta, cansada de las preocupaciones y las noches de insomnio sin recibir ni una palabra, ni una explicación. Cansada de que en un momento él fuera tan intenso y su mirada tan fuerte y que solo se la dedicara a ella y después tan frío y distante como si ella no existiera o no valiera la pena detenerse a decir algo, como si no fuera lo suficientemente importante. Se sentía ignorada por él y eso no iba a permitirlo mas, era una amazona después de todo y nadie se burlaba de una amazona. Ningún hombre ignoraba jamás a una amazona.

Los tres jueces quisieron ir a ayudarlo pero Hyoga se interpuso en su camino.

-Déjenlos. Esta pelea no es de ustedes- dijo él.

-Ya basta, dime de una vez por todas, qué está pasando!-dijo ella.

-Soy Shun, santo de Andrómeda, caballero de Athena! Y Soy HADES!!. La encarnación del rey del inframundo! Satisfecha?-dijo él.

Ella se quedó paralizada y las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos pero ella no lo permitió. No iba a llorar más, sus palabras solo la hicieron enojar aun más.

-Shun jamás me hubiese tratado de esa manera. Tú no eres él.

En ese momento se escucharon uno ruidos extraños fuera de la cueva que solo los jueces y el santo del cisne escucharon. Ellos cuatro estaban juntos más cerca de la entrada que Shun y June ya que estos últimos estaban más hacia el fondo.

-Están por regresar- dijo Minos.

-Lo sé, saldremos nosotros tres primero, recuerden que hay que protegerlo cueste lo que cueste- dijo Radamanthys.

-Un momento- dijo Hyoga- quienes son ellas?

-Son las Danaides. La mitología está llena de esposas que matan a sus maridos. Una de ellas cuenta que Dánao, descendiente de Zeus tenía 50 hijas, a las que se les conocía como las Danaides. Su hermano Egipto tendía 50 hijos. Él pretendía que ellas se casaran con sus hijos pero ellas no quisieron y Dánao se negó. Egipto insistió y él cedió pero les dijo a sus hijas que asesinaran a sus maridos la noche de bodas. Solo una se negó, enamorada de su marido pero las demás hermanas fueron condenadas por las furias a vagar por el inframundo y luego las hicieron sus sirvientes y las condenaron a obedecerlas por toda la eternidad. Así como ellas hay cientos más, todas condenadas por las furias por los crímenes que cometieron. Por eso gritan y se lamentan tanto. El miedo que le causaron a sus víctimas es el que ellas ahora padecen y con sus gritos ahogan los corazones más valientes en el miedo más terrible que existe. El miedo y la culpa.

Hyoga entendió todo. Radamanthys lo miró con curiosidad.

-"_ya las has visto antes"- _Hyoga recordó las palabras de Shun.

-Me parece que no es la primera vez que las ves, caballero- dijo Radamanthys.

-Ya las he visto-dijo Hyoga.

-Bien. Ya las has visto y sabes cuál es su poder-dijo Radamanthys- su poder es tu debilidad.

Hyoga recordó como cuando sus dos maestros lo atacaron en la isla, pero según Shun no eran ellos realmente.

-La culpa- dijo él finalmente-adoptan la apariencia de quien llena tu corazón de culpa. Ese es tu debilidad.

Radamanthys asintió.

-Cuando te miran a los ojos pueden ver tus mas grandes miedos y tus mayores culpas y eso es lo que usan contra ti- dijo el juez.

Hyoga apretó los puños. Afuera el ruido de los gritos y lamentos se aceraban cada vez más.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que dejen de molestar metiéndose en nuestros corazones- dijo Hyoga

Mientras tanto, Shun y June seguían enfrascados en su pelea.

-Ya basta, deja de engañarme-dijo June con la voz entrecortada por la rabia.

-No lo hago, june te digo la verdad. Soy la reencarnación de Hades en este mundo, lo era desde que nací, solo que no lo supe hasta hace unos meses cuando peleamos en el inframundo.

-cállate!-dijo june

En ese momento Shun agarró el látigo aun enrollado en su brazo y de un jalón arrastró a june hacia adelante, solo que esta vez no la dejo caer, la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- Ahora lo recuerdo. Cuando llegue aquí hace más de una semana, me dio la fuerte sensación de que había otras mujeres aquí además de ti. Eran ellas. Las furias y las Danaides, estuvieron aquí antes yo. Son ellas las que me han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, por ellas salí corriendo de la mansión tratando de escapar de los demonios que me atormentaban, por ellas no he podido dormir bien en muchas noches, son ellas las que atormentan!. Me persiguen ahora y lo hicieron hace 250 años porque elegí seguir siendo un santo, seguir portando mi armadura a pesar de que también hice uso de mis poderes como Hades, he podido caminar entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos a mi antojo, he luchado por los muertos y los vivos a mi antojo, ese es mi pecado, june!. Es lo que siempre he sido!

El seguía teniéndola entre sus brazos, al principio ella trató de zafarse pero conforme él hablaba ella perdía su fuerza. De nuevo rendida ante su fuerza, dejó de luchar y se permitió sentirse segura entre sus brazos, como siempre había sido.

-Es lo que soy, June, pero nunca te he engañado, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, mejor que yo mismo. Mírame a los ojos y dime que quien te mira no es el Shun que tú conoces!- dijo Shun casi suplicándole.

Se miraron por unos segundos.

-Dime que esos ojos fueron los que me miraron en tu cama la otra noche- dijo June-dime que eras tú el que atrapó mi cuerpo contra el suyo y la cama, el que dejo su olor en mi piel. Eras tú, Shun?.

En ese momento él la abrazó y hundió su rostro entre su cuello y su cabello y volvió a sentir su aroma, como en la habitación.

-Eso solo lo sabes tú- le dijo él al oído.

Luego tomó su cara entre sus manos y besó su mejilla; ya ella no tenía la máscara puesta desde hacía rato. Ella se sonrojó y cerró los ojos, presa del encantamiento. Su respiración se aceleró mientras lo sentía tan cerca. Él besó una mejilla y luego la otra y con los nudillos acarició suavemente el sitio donde dejó el beso mientras ambos abrían los ojos y se miraban como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Luego muy suavemente rozó los labios de la rubia con los suyos; el primer contacto definitivo entre ellos, ya no había nada más que decir, sus sentimientos se pusieron al descubierto. Luego él volvió a rozarla pero esta vez se detuvo sobre sus labios besándola por fin, después de todo lo que había pasado, de todas las veces que se contuvo de hacerlo por fin podía besarla sin sentir nada más que lo divino y sagrado de aquel momento. Ella pasó sus brazos sobre su cuello acercándolo más a ella y profundizando el beso. Fue un beso largo y profundo del que ninguno quería zafarse, no querían separarse jamás y solo seguir sintiendo al otro, al ser que ya sabes que amas y que te ama a ti. Luego Shun recordó todas las veces que la tuvo cerca de él y ansió poder salir corriendo de ahí con ella y olvidarse de todo pero no podía, no era el momento, tenía otras cosas de que encargarse y muy a su pesar se separó solo un poco de la amazona, la cual al verse liberada, después de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos volvió a respirar, como volviendo a la realidad. Luego ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Te amo-le dijo Shun al oído, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera-te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, solo que fui tan tonto que nunca me di cuenta.

Ella sonrió y volvió a mirarlo.

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella acariciando su rostro-eres bello aun en tu inocencia. Ahora solo necesitamos tiempo.

Era un tiempo que ellos no tenían. El silencio de la isla se vio interrumpido de nuevo por los gritos y lamentos de las Danaides. En ese momento Hyoga acababa de deducir cual era el poder de las mujeres cuando los gritos se escucharon mucho más cerca. Shun solo deseó en su corazón que realmente tuviesen tiempo para ellos después de esta batalla que recién empezaba.

-Debemos ocuparnos de otras cosas, por ahora- dijo él mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva, y tomando a june de la mano ambos caminaron hasta reunirse con los otros.

En ese instante una de las mujeres apareció de la nada sorprendiéndolos a todos. Shun fue el único que pudo desde su posición lanzar un ataque a la mujer que hizo de desapareciera de una vez por todas pero alertando a las demás.

-Nos están cazando- le dijo Radamanthys a Shun cuando lo tuvo a su lado-ya nos encontraron.

-Lo sé-respondió Andrómeda-no las hagamos esperar- continuó dirigiéndose Hyoga.

-Pero como las derrotamos? Están muertas ya, además ni siquiera la sentimos cuando entró en la cueva hasta que ya la teníamos encima-dijo el cisne.

-Hay una forma-dijo Shun-no les temas, Hyoga. Tampoco tú, june. Es el temor lo que les da el poder, de resto ellas no tienen nada. Están muertas, así que no tienen cosmos, ni olor, por eso no la sentimos, pero para ellas nosotros tampoco tenemos cosmos ni tenemos olor, ellas no pueden distinguir nada en la oscuridad, por eso Minos cubrió la isla con ella para que no pudieran vernos ni nosotros a ella. Ahora nuestra fuerza será su debilidad- dijo mirando ahora hacia la entrada-si no les tememos no tendrán poder y ahora sabrán lo que es dolor. Si no les tememos volverán a sangrar.

Hyoga y June entendieron ahora lo que debían hacer.

-Bueno-dijo Hyoga parándose al lado de june, quien a su vez estaba al lado de Shun-en estos momentos, todos estamos en peligro, tanto ustedes espectros como nosotros, los santos, así que como dice Shun, no las hagamos esperar, que prueben lo que es el dolor de verdad-terminó por el santo. Ahora el cisne estaba por levantar el vuelo y pelear de verdad, su armadura brillaba y destellaba; iba a pelear junto a los suyos y unos extraños pero sin duda excelentes compañeros. Todo esto hizo que sonriera levemente.-espectros y santos peleando juntos. Esto quedará en la historia-dijo mirándolos.

-Como dijo Tesífone: la historia se repite-dijo Shun.

Luego todos miraron hacia la entrada y pudieron verlas en medio de la oscuridad volando por ahí a punto de entrar y la adrenalina empezó a hacer efecto en los guerreros que ya estaban excitados por la pelea que se les venía encima, incluso las cadenas de Shun empezaron a vibrar. Éste encendió su cosmos iluminando toda la cueva, una de las mujeres lo vio y voló como una flecha hacia él, ninguno de los guerreros ni las otras danaides se movió, esto era en entre él y ella. Ella siguió dirigiéndose directo hacia él.

Shun no mueve un solo musculo….

_Como el león que se mantiene totalmente quieto hasta que tiene a su presa justo donde la quiere…_

Ella va directo hacia él mirándolo directo a los ojos, tratando de llenarlo de miedo y de indecisión…

_Como el león que acecha hasta que su víctima presa del miedo pierde el valor a huir o luchar y es ahí donde el cazador acorrala a su presa, entre la espada y la pared… _

Shun sigue sin moverse a pesar de que la mujer está cada vez más cerca y que la adrenalina corre por sus venas…

_Es ahí cuando debe esperar el momento justo para atacar…_

Ella sigue acercándose velozmente hacia él…

_Justo cuando lo tiene donde quiere, el cazador se lanza a atacar directo a su presa sin nada que lo detenga y mirando a los ojos de su víctima, no hay nadie más, no hay otra víctima ni otro cazador que los interrumpa…_

_Justo en ese punto de no retorno, es cuando el cazador puede ser la víctima... _

Está justo frente a él, más cerca, a menos de un metro! Algo la detiene de lleno, un enorme muro invisible que solo se trata del poder de Shun y sus ojos le muestran a ella el peor miedo que existe: el miedo a la muerte.

_El cazador ahora es el cazado_

Siente un dolor muy fuerte, un dolor que tiene siglos sin sentir y el sabor de la sangre pronto le llena la boca. Cuando mira hacia abajo, ve la cadena de Andrómeda que acaba de atravesar su pecho por completo y enseguida empieza a brotar sangre de la herida.

-Ese es tu pase al inframundo, maldita- dijo Shun sacando la cadena mientras ve como la mujer desaparece poco a poco, definitivamente.

Eso fue lo que encendió la mecha de la batalla. Inmediatamente las Danaides se lanzaron contra los guerreros y estos salieron corriendo de la cueva directo hacia ellas. Lo que se veía era un enorme grupo de centenares de mujeres volando directamente hacia un pequeño grupo de 6 peleadores, un choque de fuerzas de distinta naturaleza, todos dispuestos a matar o morir. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los 6 guerreros explotaron sus cosmos iluminando toda la isla y cegando totalmente a la primera fila de mujeres provocando que estas se echaran hacia atrás y tropezaran con las que tenían detrás. En medio de la confusión y en una sincronía perfecta, los 6 atacaron al mismo tiempo: las cadenas de Andrómeda y el látigo se unieron en un solo ataque que las encerró en un trampa mortal y que descargó un potente relámpago que electrocutó al enorme grupo mientras que el cero absoluto y los ataques de los jueces terminaron por arrasar con las danaides que aun se mantenían en pie aunque mortalmente heridas por el golpe inicial de Shun y June. La batalla no se basó en el ataque y defensa de ambos bandos sino solo de un fuerte y mortal ataque por parte de los santos y espectros y una defensa desesperada por parte de las Danaides. Pero al adentrarse demasiado en el terreno cayeron en una trampa del que no pudieron salir: la trampa de las cadenas de Andrómeda. Ni santos ni espectros tuvieron compasión, arrasaron con todo a su paso, destruyeron a las mujeres sin piedad y pelearon como nunca.

Menos de una hora después solo algunas pocas de las mujeres intentaban en vano hacerle frente a los guerreros. Ya muchas habían caído y los jueces solo las remataban y esperaban a que se desvanecieran para regresar al inframundo, mientras que Hyoga y Shun se separaron del grupo y se mantuvieron callados uno al lado del otro.

**-**por fin terminamos con ellas, ya me estaban molestando de verdad-dijo Hyoga

El cisne trató de romper el incómodo silencio que lo separaba de su amigo. Hasta hace al menos una hora eran solo guerreros en medio de una batalla, no había tiempo para nada más, ahora solo era Hyoga pero, a quien tenía a su lado?

-Soy yo-Dijo Shun-sin apartar la mirada de los jueces a quienes tenía en frente terminando con las Danaides.

Hyoga lo miró.

-Lees mis pensamientos o solo me conoces muy bien?- preguntó el rubio.

Shun sabía que la pregunta tenía un doble sentido: Hades o Shun?

-Puedo leer tus pensamientos pero no me hace falta. Es mucho tiempo peleando a tu lado que no se ha ido solo en peleas. Demasiados recuerdos junto a ti y a los chicos que me hacen más humano y mortal de lo que pensé. Lo único que separa a hombres como nosotros de los Dioses es su capacidad para amar. Los Dioses no aman, Hyoga, los hombres sí. Son los sentimientos los que los hacen vulnerables porque el hombre es capaz de matar y de morir solo por una cosa: el amor. El amor a tus seres queridos, sean quienes sean.

En ese momento Shun volteó la mirada hacia Hyoga.

-Y eso es lo siento por todos ustedes, porque son mi familia. Es lo que me convierte en un rebelde del Olimpo- dijo Shun con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento los tres jueces y June se acercaron a los dos Santos.

-Siempre he estado en el inframundo, casi nunca en el Olimpo. Siempre fui uno de los mejores peleadores del Olimpo, me destaqué en la **Titanomaquia** como nadie más pudo hacerlo, pero Zeus y los otros dejaron que en la época de la mitología la gente me asociara directamente con la muerte y me odiaran por eso.

En ese momento Hyoga se dio cuenta que, por las palabras que estaba escuchando era Hades quien le hablaba pero no él sentía ningún peligro, al contrario para él solo era Shun.

-No sé en qué momento empecé a venir a este mundo como uno de los guerreros que protegen a Athena pero desde ese momento me convertí en un rebelde del Olimpo, voy en contra de las reglas porque no soy maligno como muchos creen, aunque soy feroz y despiadado, peleo por lo que creo y nadie me dice nunca que hacer ni cómo hacerlo. Ellos decidieron seguirme y pelear no por Athena-dijo mirando a los jueces-sino por mí.

Yo no soy el enemigo de Athena, Hyoga. Soy Shun-volteó a mirar a Hyoga de nuevo-soy el Santo de Andrómeda y eso nadie puede quitármelo ni decir que es mentira. Pero tampoco puedo negar que soy la encarnación de Hades en este mundo y como siempre primero hago lo que tengo que hacer: intentar limpiar esta tierra de los que no merecen vivir en ella, para después hacer lo que quiero: pelear por lo que creo que merece ser defendido, con la vida de ser necesario. Estamos marcados por la tragedia, condenados a una vida de luchas incesantes, obligados a renegar todo lazo familiar o cualquier oportunidad de una vida normal, pero siempre peleamos por lo que creemos correcto y damos la vida por ello sin pensarlo dos veces. No me gusta pelear pero me ha tocado asesinar a más de un guerrero y así, con las manos manchadas de sangre, he tenido que renegar mi verdadera naturaleza. Aun así, aquí estoy y aquí peleo junto a ustedes que son lo más valioso que tengo, mis amigos, mi familia y muero por lo que pelean y arriesgan sus vidas por mí.

En ese momento, Shun le dedicó a Hyoga una de sus sonrisas siempre tan dulces y el cisne supo que pasara lo que pasara o fueran lo que fueran, la amistad es lo más fuerte y más valioso que tenían y que eso nunca nadie se los quitaría.

Pero éste no era el momento de quedarse a hablar. En un momento en el que June volteó a mirar a los jueces con detenimiento Hyoga escuchó unas palabras en su cabeza.

_-"necesito que me hagas un enorme favor"-_fueron las palabras que Hyoga escuchó.

-Esta pelea no ha terminado-dijo Shun acercándose a él- estas no eran las únicas Danaides, hay muchas más que no estuvieron aquí.

-Están en el Santuario-dijo Minos- todos los santos y Athena están acorralados.

-No me sorprende, Athena no creció en el Santuario, por lo tanto no conoce a estos enemigos.-dijo Shun

**N.T:****Titanomaquia**: Es la batalla que enfrentó a los Olímpicos con los Titanes y estableció el gobierno de Zeus.

-Debemos ir para allá entonces- dijo Hyoga

-Yo no puedo ir- dijo Shun.

-Pero..?

-Por favor, Hyoga, confía en mí.

-…está bien.

-Ya tú sabes como destruirlas, cuando se lo digas será muy fácil para los dorados exterminarlas. Haré que lleguen al Santuario cuanto antes.

-Bien-dijo Hyoga con un tono de voz un poco más bajo-y cuál es el favor?

Shun sonrió y se acercó a June, sorprendiéndola completamente al robarle un beso. Pero éste fue un beso diferente ya que hizo que la amazona poco a poco se adentrara en un profundo sueño como aquel que sintió una vez cuando intento despertar de un sueño y una poderosa energía la introdujo en el sueño de nuevo. Poco a poco la amazona se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de su amor, quien la sostuvo para evitar que se golpeara y la recostó sobre una roca.

-Me temo que esta parte de la historia es nueva- dijo Shun

_-_Cual?-preguntó Hyoga acercándose al santo-la parte en que enamoras a una amazona?

Shun sonrió sonrojándose un poco y asintió. Luego volteó a mirar a Hyoga y la expresión dura y seria del peliverde hizo que el cisne dejara de bromear.

-Debemos estar preparados, Hyoga, lo que viene es mucho peor, estas eran solo sirvientes de las furias pero son las más débiles de nuestros enemigos. Las furias son muy poderosas y me temo que viene alguien aun más fuerte. Debes decirle a Athena todo lo que pasó y lo que te he dicho.

-Pero como llego al Santuario?

En ese momento Shun sonrió con aire de malicia y camino hasta el centro del terreno donde había ocurrido la batalla y cerca de donde lo esperaban los jueces.

-De eso me encargo yo- dijo Shun

En ese momento encendió su cosmos y se inclinó apoyando en una rodilla en el suelo y puso la mano sobre la tierra. Hyoga lo miraba curioso y aun más cuando vio que los jueces se alejaban de él. Luego su cosmos se encendió aun más y empezó a brillar con un color azul eléctrico muy intenso mientras que el aire a su alrededor se arremolinaba haciendo que los jueces y el santo tuvieran que alejarse aun más. Luego las piedras comenzaron a temblar y a bailar sobre el suelo mientras que Shun encendía aun más su cosmos casi al punto de explotarlo, Hyoga podía sentir como está superando el séptimo sentido.

-_Qué rayos está intentado hacer?-_se preguntaba Hyoga.

Luego un enorme círculo azul se dibujó sobre la tierra, mientras que un terremoto comenzaba. El cosmos de Shun seguía elevándose rápidamente hasta que, para la enorme sorpresa de Hyoga, el círculo azul empezó a brillar mucho más hasta convertirse en un enorme tubo de energía que se disparó hacia el cielo alcanzando varios kilómetros de altura. Luego el cosmos de Shun empezó a bajar poco a poco hasta que él se levantó; las piedras dejaron de bailar, el terremoto cesó y el viento se calmó, todo volvía a la normalidad aun cuando el tubo seguía ahí disparando chispas de luz hacia todas partes. Era algo impresionante de ver, pero más impresionante era el poder que Shun estaba demostrando tener.

-Bueno ahí está- dijo Shun acercándose a Hyoga, quien aun no salía de su asombro.

-Qué rayos es eso, Shun?

-Eso, amigo es tu pasaje al inframundo…

Mientras Shun hablaba Hyoga se acercaba al tubo para luego darse cuenta de que no solo se elevaba al cielo sino que también bajaba cientos de kilómetros, como un enorme abismo.

-o mejor dicho al santuario-terminó por decir Radamanthys.

-Qué?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Recuerdas cuando Seiya cayó junto a Radamanthys por un enorme hoyo en el castillo en Alemania?-preguntó Shun-fue el mismo hoyo por donde nosotros bajamos. Bueno eso era un pasaje al inframundo. Este también lo es, solo que no los llevará al inframundo sino al santuario, solo tienen que bajar por él igual que nosotros lo hicimos.

-Los?-preguntó Hyoga extrañado.

En ese momento Shun se dirigió hacia donde estaba June aun dormida y la cargó en brazos hasta donde estaba Hyoga.

-Sé que si se lo hubiese pedido se habría negado, pero necesito que te la lleves lejos, Hyoga-dijo Shun en tono de súplica- llévala contigo al santuario, ahí estará mucho más segura que a mi lado, por favor.

Hyoga sonrió y tomo a la joven en sus brazos.

-Tampoco creo que te crean todo lo que vas a decir allá, probablemente Athena si pero los dorados no, así que no iras solo.

En ese momento Radamanthys se acercó a ellos.

-Radamanthys irá contigo para que sepan que no somos enemigos. Dense prisa, un hoyo como éste debe estar apareciendo en estos momentos en el templo de Athena y deben estar bastante perturbados.

-Está bien, Shun-dijo Hyoga.

En ese momento el cisne se encaminó hacia el pasaje pero luego se detuvo y volteó hacia Shun.

-Nos vemos?

Shun solo asintió. Luego vio a Hyoga seguir su camino con Radamanthys y a june en sus brazos y rogó en su corazón poder verla de nuevo, cuando todo esto terminara.

-Minos, Aiacos-dijo Shun-nos vamos.

-Si-dijeron los jueces al unisonó.

**Santuario de Arcadia, Grecia **

Megara, una de las furias entra rápidamente al templo donde se encuentran Tesífone y Alecto frente a un oráculo.

-Perdimos Andrómeda, las Danaides fueron aniquiladas, tal vez para siempre y Hades y sus aliados escaparon- dijo Megara.

-Pero el santuario sigue cautivo- dijo Alecto

-No por mucho- dijo Tesífone-pero no importa, solo son una distracción, solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para invocar a la Diosa de Ramnus y después no importará donde estén, todo acabará para ellos.

Luego el llanto de un bebé resuena en el templo. Una pareja cuyos ojos perdieron su brillo y vida aparecen frente a las furias y colocan al bebé en una pequeña mesa redonda en el centro del templo.

-A las siempre benévolas, las diosas del perdón- dice la pareja inclinándose ante ellas para luego caer al suelo sin vida.

Luego las furias rodean la mesa y se preparan para el sacrificio.

-Para la Diosa de la venganza-dijo Tesífone mientras levanta la daga sobre el cuerpo del bebé.

Las furias se preparan para invocar a la Diosa de Ramnus, mientras que Shun, Minos y Aiacos también se preparan por su parte; Hyoga y Radamanthys se dirigen hacia el Santuario que aun sigue cautivo pero Athena sabe que no será por mucho tiempo pues siente sus cosmos acercarse y porque siente en su corazón que una nueva batalla se avecina y que probablemente sea la más sangrienta que el Santuario jamás haya visto.


	9. En la penumbra

**Notas del autor: Les ruego por todos los dioses del panteón griego que me perdonen!!! Les explico. Primero: les envío en un enorme saludo, besotes y abrazos a todos los que se dignan todavía a leer este fic. Segundo: En el capítulo anterior cometo un error, en la parte en la Shun le dice a Hyoga y June que llamen a sus armaduras, tal vez recuerden, bueno el caso es que en el capitulo seis ellos ya tenían sus armaduras puestas. Ups!, error de memoria, lo siento mucho, eso es por culpa del tiempo que paso sin poder escribir el siguiente capítulo, lo cual a su vez es culpa de cierta tesis que me tenía agobiada y que ya presente, saque 20,! XD me alegra mucho contarles esto, jeje. Bueno disfruten este cap nuevo, besotes, cuídense y de nuevo mil disculpas pero les prometo que no voy a dejar botada la historia porque me encanta que ustedes la lean. **

**Capítulo VIII. En la penumbra.**

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

En el templo de Athena la situación no había cambiado: las Danaides rodeaban el santuario pero no atacaban; mientras los dorados lograron reunirse en el templo principal junto a Athena, Shion y los de Bronce. Había un silencio sepulcral en el templo, nadie podía entender como esas mujeres habían superado de esa manera a los santos dorados, nadie se atrevía a decir que sentía miedo en lo más profundo de su corazón, que habían visto el rostro de sus pecados, que temían por sus compañeros desaparecidos, que estaban rodeados. Athena misma no sabía ni que decir ante los acontecimientos, estaba demasiado confundida: quienes eran y a quien se referían, quien era el rey?. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, lo suficiente como para no notar la preocupación de Seiya. Shiryu si lo notó, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su maestro Docko también parecía bastante perturbado y eso no era nada bueno.

-La señorita Saori se ve preocupada-dijo Shiryu quien estaba al lado de Seiya.

-Lo sé- dijo el Pegaso-esto no se ve nada bien: esas mujeres lastimaron a Saori a pesar de que ni siquiera la tocaron, atacaron a los santos dorados, Ikki se largó, quien sabe a dónde y Hyoga y Shun no aparecen todavía. Demonios!, no soporto estar aquí sin hacer nada!.

Shiryu sonrió: Seiya no cambiaría nunca.

Inmediatamente volteó hacia donde estaba su maestro y vio que éste hablaba con Shion, ambos tenían un semblante muy serio. La potente voz de Seiya interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ya basta, no soporto más!-Gritó el Pegaso, mientras se acercaba a Saori- hay que hacer algo Saori, no podemos quedarnos aquí prisioneros de esas mujeres!.

En ese momento todos salieron de ensimismamiento, Shion y Docko se dispusieron a acercarse a Athena y ésta se levantó de golpe. Pero no fue para acercarse a Seiya o a los dorados, sino para recibir a los recién llegados.

Inmediatamente después un enorme círculo azul se dibujó en el suelo en el centro del templo, el cual luego se convirtió en el pasaje que Shun hizo aparecer en Andrómeda. Rápidamente todos los santos rodearon a Saori y esperaron. Se escucharon pasos metálicos. Luego poco a poco la figura de Hyoga se hizo visible, llevaba una mujer en brazos.

-Hyoga!- dijo Seiya alegremente.

Seiya y Shiryu se apresuraron a acercarse a Hyoga, contentos de verlo por fin, sano y salvo pero se detuvieron de golpe al ver a Radamanthys de Wyvern, juez del Inframundo a su lado. Inmediatamente todos asumieron sus posiciones de batalla.

-Hyoga, cuidado!- dijo Seiya.

-No pasa nada Seiya-dijo Hyoga.

-Que dices?!.

-Dije que no pasa nada, necesito hablar con Athena y él viene conmigo.

-Estás loco?!- Dijo Saga-Como dejas a ese sujeto entrar el templo de Athena?!.

-No permitiremos que ese sujeto se acerque a Athena!

Los santos dorados empezaron a armar un revuelo y Hyoga ya se estaba molestando.

-Estamos en guerra!!-dijo Hyoga encendiendo su cosmos para captar la atención de todos-con las furias!! No hay tiempo para esto, necesito hablar con Athena y Radamanthys vendrá conmigo les guste o no!!

Luego miró a Seiya y a Shiryu, a quienes tenía más cerca. Y les habló en voz baja.

-Por favor, confíen en mí-les dijo.

En ese momento Radamanthys vio salir de entre la multitud que lo miraba con recelo a una joven muy hermosa, con una expresión calmada en su rostro. No pudo dejar de mirarla por su belleza pero su poder fue lo que lo hizo dar un paso atrás, ella tenía que ser Athena puesto que aun cuando su cosmos no estaba encendido su poder se sentía enormemente. Luego recordó esa expresión calmada y llena de sabiduría. La recordó de otras eras, de otras batallas; tal vez sería otro cuerpo, otro rostro pero era la misma actitud y se sintió embargado por esa ola de recuerdos. Por un momento se permitió sentir una pizca de nostalgia¡cómo extrañaba todo eso!. Pero, si todo salía bien esos tiempos volverían, esa guerra que le permitió pelear con todo su poder por su señor junto a esos extraños compañeros de batalla y todo lo que vendría después.

También vio que se acercaba otra chica, tenía una máscara puesta y su cabello era rojo.

**-**Hyoga, me alegra muchísimo que estés de vuelta-dijo Saori sonriendo.

-Gracias, Saori, ahora necesito que ella esté en lugar seguro, se lo prometí a Shun.

En ese momento Spica y Reda se acercaron y le dijeron a Hyoga que la conocían puesto que ellos también eran caballeros de la isla Andrómeda; Reda tomó a June en brazos y Marin los llevó a la parte trasera del templo donde June podría descansar hasta que despertara. Luego el pasaje desapareció y Hyoga se sintió preocupado por un momento, sintió que su única conexión con Shun acababa de esfumarse.

- Está con Minos y Aiacos-le dijo Radamanthys- lo defenderán con sus vidas. Además, estoy seguro de que para estos momentos ya no están en Andrómeda.

-De que estás hablando?-preguntó Saori al espectro-les ruego que me expliquen qué está sucediendo.

Hyoga explicó a Saori quienes eran las mujeres que estaban afuera y quienes las habían enviado. También le dijo que había estado todo este tiempo con Shun pero que ahora no sabía dónde estaba pero que estaba en compañía de los otros dos jueces, que él sabía cómo detenerlas, que había peleado juntos los 6 y que fue él quien abrió el pasaje y los envió al santuario.

-Shun hizo eso??-preguntó Shiryu.

-Los jueces pelearon con ustedes??-preguntó Saori, quien ahora miraba a Radamanthys.

Radamanthys asintió.

-Eso es porque ellas también son nuestros enemigos y yo estoy aquí por orden de mi señor, para demostrarles que en esta batalla no somos rivales y que ahora nos toca pelear juntos.

-Y esperas que te creamos eso?-dijo Mu.

-No me importa si tú lo crees o no-dijo el juez sin apartar la mirada de Saori-pero Athena si debe hacerlo.

Athena tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba bastante confundida y no dejaba de mirar al juez directo a los ojos.

-Que hacían ustedes en la isla de Andrómeda?- preguntó ella a Radamanthys-Como salieron del Inframundo y porqué están con vida si quiera?

-Las 108 estrellas, todos ellos son humanos, igual que ustedes, pero hay algunas criaturas como nosotros los jueces que son espectros verdaderos, hijos del Inframundo. Nosotros podemos ser vencidos pero no morimos, el único que puede destruirnos realmente es el rey de los espectros y también es el único que tiene poder para hacernos salir del mundo de los muertos. Si salimos es porque él está recuperando su poder.

-Eso es imposible, sellé su poder y destruimos su cuerpo original-dijo Saori sin dejar de mirar a Radamanthys.

-El cuerpo que podía subir el Olimpo, eso fue lo que destruyeron, su primer cuerpo que aún conservaba su divinidad pero para obligar a Hades a regresar el Inframundo él debía morir físicamente en este mundo, es decir su reencarnación. Pero no murió o si, Athena?, no lo mataste y él ahora está recuperando su poder y sus recuerdos. Por eso estamos aquí, los jueces, para proteger y pelear por nuestro Señor, a eso fuimos a la Isla de Andrómeda, él estaba allí.

Saori frunció mas el ceño, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, o quizá no quería hacerlo.

-Reconoces a Hades en Shun?-preguntó Shiryu-Eso quiere decir que Hades no ha abandonado el cuerpo de Shun?.

Athena no le quitaba los ojos de encima al juez. Ella sabía que ningún guerrero vivo o muerto era más poderoso que la Diosa de la sabiduría y estaba probando a Radamanthys, quería ver que tanto confiaba él en sus propias palabras. Radamanthys sabía que ella lo estaba retando, si flaqueaba, si bajaba la mirada todo estaría perdido, los Santos y Athena no creerían en ellos y eso significaba que Hades tendría que pelear solo. Radamanthys y los otros jueces nunca lo abandonarían pero él sabía que Shun aun no recuperaba todos sus poderes y que probablemente no ganaría esta batalla. No, no podía darse el lujo de perder esa alianza que ya una vez se forjó, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-No se trata de dos almas ocupando el mismo cuerpo, se trata de una sola y esa es Hades, o Shun, como ustedes lo llaman. Siempre ha estado aquí, en este mundo, es solo que no era consciente de ello, igual que Saori Kido no conocía su divinidad, o me equivoco? –dijo Radamanthys.

En ese momento se acercó peligrosamente hacia la Diosa, era varios centímetros más alto que ella. Al instante todos los santos también se movieron. La tensión en el ambiente era evidente, todos estaban listos para aniquilar a Radamanthys en cuanto hicieron el menor movimiento sospechoso. Hyoga fue el único que no movió un solo músculo. Pero para el asombro de todos, el juez se quitó el casco y se inclinó ante la Diosa.

-Athena, en este momento no somos tus enemigos. Mi señor pelea por ti y yo peleo por él. Nuestros enemigos son también los tuyos. Hace siglos hubo una alianza entre espectros y santos, entre Hades y Athena y peleamos contra las mismas criaturas. Solo le pido que piense muy bien lo que va a hacer porque su decisión será la que afecte el destino de todos nosotros.

En ese momento Saori, aun sorprendida por la actitud del juez se arrodilló y tomó su mano y le pidió que se levantara. Se miraron durante largo segundos que para todos pareció una eternidad y luego Saori formuló la pregunta.

-Cómo derrotamos a las Danaides?- preguntó la Diosa.

Hyoga explicó como las derrotaron en la isla mientras todos lo escuchaban con atención,

Una vez que Hyoga terminó de hablar Athena se volvió hacia sus guerreros.

-Muy bien, ya escucharon!- dijo la Diosa-van a pagar por lo que hicieron y tendrán que devolvernos a Afrodita y a Máscara Mortal. Acaben con ellas, no les den nada y quítenles todo! Esta noche nosotros ganamos, y ellas mueren!

Radamanthys vio como la actitud de la joven cambiaba, ya no era la suave chica que lo tomó de la mano amablemente para que se levantara, ahora era la Diosa guerrera que le declaraba la guerra a sus enemigos y llamaba a sus hombres a la lucha. Vio como sus Santos le respondieron encendiendo sus cosmos en un despliegue de poder y fuerza que demostró que no por nada eran los hombres más fuertes de la tierra. Del templo salieron disparados todos los santos dorados, los de plata y bronce, menos Shion, quien se acercó a Saori. Hyoga y Seiya también se quedaron. Seiya quería pelear pero no quiso alejarse de Saori estando ese juez tan cerca y las furias rondando por ahí.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el templo, Saori se dirigió a Hyoga.

-y Shun?

Hyoga sonrió.

-La verdad es que estoy tan confundido como tú. Desde que llegué a Andrómeda he estado con él, hemos hablado de muchas cosas. Me temó que lo dejamos sólo cuando más nos necesitaba-dijo que una creciente tristeza en su voz-por eso se fue a la isla.

Saori bajó la mirada como avergonzada y triste a l mismo tiempo.

-También sentí y vi enorme fluctuaciones en su cosmos. Es muy inestable y creo que eso interfiere con sus emociones. Parece una bomba a punto de estallar ,a veces cambia de color, provoca terremotos, a veces parece como si él se transportara a otra parte, a otro tiempo; habla de recuerdos suyos, de otras batallas, tiene una mirada y una forma de caminar muy diferente. Me cuesta creer que no son dos personas en un mismo cuerpo.

Radamanthys no dijo nada a este comentario, aunque Saori lo mirara.

-Pero por otro lado-continuó el santo del cisne-debo reconocer que su poder es enorme pero la armadura de Andrómeda aun lo protege y pelea con él, de no ser Shun un Santo ya ésta lo habría abandonado hace mucho. El está peleando por nosotros, por ti porque es lo que decidió, seguir siendo un Santo de Athena y seguir de nuestro lado, peleando por la humanidad, por Athena y por las personas que él ama. Ese es el Shun que yo conozco.

Saori sonrió y Seiya también.

-El hecho de que haya tomado esa decisión es la razón por la que las furias lo persiguen- dijo Radamanthys-, pero ellas dijeron que no solo él tendría que pagar sino Athena también.

-Qué dices?-Preguntó Seiya.

-Él tiene razón- dijo Hyoga- yo no lo sé muy bien, creo que Shun lo sabe pero no me dijo nada y creo que es por eso que no vino conmigo.

-Como sabe Shun todo esto?-preguntó Saori.

-El espectro dijo que él estaba recuperando sus recuerdos-dijo Shion mirando a Radamanthys.

Radamanthys asintió

-Sí, hice que recordara.

Afuera se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres y los ataques de los santos. La pelea fue mucho más intensa que la de isla Andrómeda puesto que había muchísimas más mujeres pero estos guerreros también eran numerosos y lo único que pensaban era en matarlas.

-Supongo que si pudiste hacer eso con él, también podrás hacerlo conmigo-dijo ella acercándose a él.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la joven, quien de nuevo miraba a Radamanthys directo a los ojos.

-Bueno, no puedo hacer que recuperes todos tus recuerdos de otras vidas, si es lo que me estas pidiendo.

-Pero si puedes hacer que recuerde esa otra batalla, esa alianza de la que tú hablas. Porque tú estuviste ahí, Radamanthys de Wyvern. Esa es la única manera de que un Dios como Hades o como yo que no tenemos memoria recuperemos los recuerdos, que un ser casi tan antiguo como nosotros nos devuelva la memoria, o me equivoco?-dijo Athena

Ella le habló en el mismo tono que él utilizó cuando se refirió a que ella no era consciente de su divinidad y le hizo saber que no hablaba con ninguna chiquilla. Radamanthys sonrió sádicamente y extendió sus alas.

-Me encantan los Dioses que son tan feroces como ustedes, Hades y tú, me hacen sentir más vivo que nunca y con muchas ganas de pelear- dijo riendo- Si, Athena, puedo devolverte tus recuerdos de la batalla contra las furias hace mas de 250 años.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo…

Shun y los dos jueces hacen su aparición en las ruinas del castillo de hades en el inframundo.

-Las furias atacaron a dos santos dorados, o se los llevaron, eso creo, así que deben estar por aquí.- dijo Aiacos.

-Pero no podemos pararnos a buscarlos- dijo Shun

-Qué vamos a hacer entonces?-pregunta Minos.

-Vamos a averiguar qué tienen reservado para nosotros las furias- dijo Shun –y solo hay una forma de hacerlo, iremos con sus "hermanas". Estoy seguro que así también sabremos donde están los dorados.

Luego Shun sintió que su visión se nublaba, perdía sus fuerzas y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. Cayó al suelo apoyándose de su rodilla izquierda y llevándose las manos a la frente, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas. Minos y Aiacos fueron a su lado de inmediato y trataron de levantarlo pero él indico con un gesto que quedaran donde estaban.

-Estás débil- dijo Minos

-Aun no ha recuperado todo su poder y ya está usándolo, y pretendes ir a ese lugar?

-No hay otra opción- dijo Shun levantándose aun con dificultad.

Minos y Aiacos se miraron preocupados pero no dijeron nada. Shun se adelantó y luego ellos lo siguieron.

-Vamos-dijo Shun- a la penumbra.

Luego los tres encendieron sus cosmos y el inframundo como lo conocían desapareció. Todos los colores se esfumaron y los tres guerreros solo vieron como una luz violeta cubría todos los espacios donde debía haber sombra. Era la verdadera forma de la penumbra en el inframundo, los dominios naturales, entre otros, de las furias. Los jueces y el santo empezaron a avanzar entre la luz y pronto empezaron a inundarlos todo el dolor y terror que expresaban con sus gritos las pobres almas que estaban bajo la maldición de las mujeres. Siguieron avanzando pero el camino se les hizo mucho más difícil cuando ya no solo escuchaban sino que tenían visiones de todos los terrores que padecieron esas almas. La penumbra era como otra dimensión en donde su fuerza física de nada les servía; solo la de su corazón, por lo que era muy difícil porque para la penumbra no hay nada en el alma que ella no pueda aprovechar; cada batalla ganada, cada muerte provocada por ellos se volvía en su contra, cada criatura que allí estuviese luchaba por absorber la vida de sus cuerpos. Era como pelear contra las danaides pero sin tener ninguna posibilidad de ganar, así que solo podían seguir adelante, esperando llegar pronto a ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Arcadia en Grecia…

- Siento una fuerte alteración en la penumbra-dijo Tesífone- las almas están alborotadas. Alguien está atravesando nuestro bosque de las sombras.

Alecto sonrió.

-Así que ahí estas- susurró satisfecha-veamos que tan fuerte es tu negro corazoncito en esta vida.

Dicho esto, Alecto salió del templo y elevando su cosmos lanzó un poderoso rayo de luz que fue a dar hasta el cielo atravesando las nubes para luego precipitarse hasta la tierra y abrir un hoyo enorme, lanzando escombros por doquier.

En el inframundo Shun y los jueces seguían luchando por cruzar cuando el rayo enviado por Alecto los alcanzó. Los tres quedaron encerrados en la columna de luz y empezaron a ahogarse. El rayo estaba absorbiendo su vida, consumiendo su alma. Las criaturas que estaban afuera se pegaron a la columna y empezaron a beber de ella como si fuese un manantial de vida. Los tres estaban tirados en el suelo por el dolor que les producía que su alma estuviese siendo arrancada de su cuerpo literalmente. Las criaturas empezaron a cobrar vida y a hacerse más fuertes y ellos se estaban muriendo.

Shun abrió los ojos con dificultad.

_-Maldición! Nos están matando!. _

_Todo empezó a oscurecerse. El dolor era insoportable, nunca había experimentado algo así, si se movía las criaturas absorbían de un jalón todo lo que podían pero si no se movía era como dejarle su alma y las de los jueces en bandeja de plata a esos seres. La desesperación y el dolor nublaron su mente y su cuerpo. _

_-no….puedo…más….por favor….alguien………….ATHEEENNAAAAAAA!!!!!_

En el santuario Saori pegó un brinco sorprendiéndolos a todos. Escuchó la voz de Shun llamándola desesperadamente, lo escuchó claramente en su mente, nunca la había llamado de esa manera. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo escuchaba y le estaban pidiendo ayuda como nunca antes lo hizo. Saori cayó de rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas empezaron a rodas por sus mejillas.

-Shun…-dijo

Hyoga y Seiya e incluso Radamanthys se acercaron a ella.

-Saori, que te sucede?- preguntó Seiya

Ella no respondió, encendió su cosmos y se conectó con el de Shun y pudo ver todo lo que le estaba pasando. Lo vio con los dos jueces en el suelo, sin poder levantarse y unas criaturas casi humanas absorbiendo una luz blanca de sus cuerpos.

-NO!!!!!!!!-gritó la joven tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos repentinamente.

-Saori, que te pasa??!- preguntó de nuevo el Pegaso, agarrándola por los hombros.

-Shun!-dijo ella llorando-Un sitio oscuro, una….luz violeta….

-La penumbra- dijo Radamanthys.

-Los están matando!!- dijo ella.

Todos quedaron atónitos y la impotencia se apoderó de sus corazones. Hyoga apretó los puños.

Detrás de uno de los pilares del templo, entre las sombras un santo escuchaba atemorizado las palabras de la Diosa.

-Shun…

Luego ella elevó su cosmos y se concentró.

-Levántate….-dijo ella.

Todos escucharon confundidos.

-Levántate….

-No es con nosotros con quien habla- dijo Radamanthys.

_Shun abrió un poco los ojos. Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse muy pesado y estaba pálido. _

-_Levántate…tu puedes hacerlo. Yo estoy aquí contigo..._

_-Athena…-dijo él._

-Levántate….

-Es con Shun- dijo Shion

La expresión en el rostro de Saori cambió, ya no estaba aterrada sino decidida.

_Todo volvió a oscurecer, no lograba mantenerse consciente. Luego volvió a escuchar su voz, llamándolo._

_-Levántate!- Tienes que hacerlo! Shun!_

_-Sa…ori…_

_-Yo creo en ti, se que eres más fuerte que ellos!._

Las criaturas empezaron a golpear fuertemente la columna que parecía que cristal. Por alguna razón ellos no podían penetrar en ella pero a este paso si cruzaban la barrera no solo consumirían las almas de los guerreros sino también sus cuerpos.

Saori empezó a llorar de nuevo. Por momentos dejaba de escuchar y de ver a Shun.

-Algo pasa, me es muy difícil llegar a él!- dijo ella llorando- Unos seres consumen su alma.

-Tienen que ser la furias – dijo Radamanthys- deben estar interfiriendo en la comunicación entre sus cosmos. Eso o Shun está perdiendo la batalla.

Saori volvió a concentrarse. Esta batalla no iba a perderla ni ella ni el caballero.

Aún entre las columnas del templo, Ikki entendió lo que Saori estaba tratando de hacer.

Luego la columna empezó a resquebrajarse. Saori volvió a llamar a Shun y éste abrió los ojos de nuevo.

**Arcadia, Grecia**

En el templo de Arcadia, Alecto esperaba con impaciencia que Tesífone hablara.

-Los jueces ya están inconscientes pero aun se aferran a la vida. Athena está tratando de ayudarlo pero tu poder se lo dificulta- dijo Tesífone.

-Ya deberían estar a punto de entrar en la columna cierto?- preguntó Alecto.

Tesífone frunció el ceño. Algo andaba mal.

-No, no pueden entrar, están cayéndole a golpes a la columna pero no se rompe.

-Que dices??, Es pura luz no es sólida no debería comportarse así!.

-Parece que alguien más está protegiéndolos. No es Athena, esa niña no sabe hacer eso.

-Qué?!!, maldición!- dijo Alecto.

**Santuario, Athenas.**

Saori se esforzaba porque Shun despertara pero los mismos gritos de los seres casi humanos la perturbaban a ella también. Aun así no iba a darse por vencida. Volvió a llamarlo con tal fuerza que hizo que Shun despertara definitivamente aunque el dolor no lo dejara levantarse.

-_Levántate Shun, tu puedes!._

_-No Saori, no puedo, duele….demasiado._

_-Cuánto dolor hemos soportado ya? Durante cuántas vidas?!!, puedes con esto, lo sabes!_

Del templo de Athena, sin que nadie lo notara hasta que fue demasiado tarde, una hermosa ave de fuego puro salió volando rápidamente.

-Shun…

En la columna las criaturas seguían embistiendo fuertemente, mientras que Minos y Aiacos yacían inconscientes y Shun luchaba por levantarse y darles frente.

-_Yo creo en ti, se que puedes, vamos levántate! _

En ese momento la columna brilló con más fuerza y muchas de las criaturas cayeron y huyeron despavoridas, mientras que otras se quedaron y embistieron con más fuerza.

**Arcadia, Grecia**

-Alguien interviene, eso es un hecho, reforzaron la columna –dijo Tesífone.

Alecto ardía en furia.

-Esto es trabajo de alguien con mucho poder y mucha experiencia- dijo Megara- alguien que debe estar en el inframundo.

En la penumbra Shun empezaba a verse rodeado por un aura dorada que emanaba mucha paz y calidez; era el cosmos de Athena que lo protegía. Esto lo hizo luchar con todas sus fuerzas solo para levantarse.

_-Vamos, Shun tu puedes!_

Shun movió los brazos, estaba boca abajo. Volteó y vio a los jueces desmayados. Puso las manos en el suelo para coger impulso.

_-Yo estoy contigo…_

El solo hecho de respirar le provocaba dolor pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que levantarse o morirían allí en medio de la nada. Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo fue levantando el pecho del suelo.

_-Vamos, Shun…_

_Luego movió las piernas y quedó de rodillas en el suelo._

_En el santuario Saori también empezaba a levantarse._

_Una pierna, después la otra, lentamente, mientras los seres arremetían contra la columna. Luego ésta empezó a romperse y algunas criaturas ya tenían medio cuerpo dentro, mientras las otras arañaban las grietas. _

_Shun levantó la cara para conseguirse con las criaturas casi encima de él._

_-A…thena – susurró el santo._

_-Aquí estoy, mi caballero, no voy a dejarte…_

_En el templo de Athena, Seiya, Hyoga, Shion y Radamanthys escuchaban callados las palabras de la Diosa._

Shun empezó a elevar su cosmos, igual que Saori. El cosmos de ella los rodeó a los tres mientras la columna empezaba a caerse en pedazos. Luego Shun se levantó completamente, renovado por la fuerza del cosmos de Saori.

-Tormenta Nebular !!

La tormenta se formó inmediatamente y rodeó a las criaturas inmovilizándolas a centímetros del caballero; luego las envió lejos estrellándolas contra las paredes y el cosmos de Shun se elevó hasta el máximo brillando con una potente luz entre dorada y magenta y ahuyentando definitivamente a los seres que estuvieron a segundos de devorarlos.

En el santuario Saori cayó de rodilla al suelo sujetada por Seiya y jadeando del cansancio.

En la penumbra el santo se derrumbaba en el suelo y no logró ver como tres brillantes luces blancas los sacaban de donde estaban.

**Arcadia, Grecia**

Tesífone cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo para dirigirse a Alecto y a Megara.

-Las almas no lograron devorarlos, Athena los protegió pero fue Hades quien ganó la batalla.

Alecto no decía ni una palabra.

-Por lo visto es más fuerte de lo que pensabas- dijo Megara.- Pero quien del inframundo los habrá ayudado?.

-Yo sé quiénes fueron- dijo Alecto saliendo del templo.

En las puertas del templo Alecto encendió su cosmos y grito de furia llegó hasta los confines del Inframundo.

-NO VUELVAN A INTERVENIR!!!-Gritó la Furia de la Cólera

Tres voces femeninas le respondieron.

_-Te equivocas…_

**Santuario, Athenas**

Saori le dijo a los chicos que ya todo había acabado pero ya no podía ver a Shun.

-Debe estar inconsciente- dijo ella.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo Seiya

-No quisiera dar nada por sentado pero creo que la ayuda va en camino- dijo Radamanthys.

-A que te refieres?- preguntó Seiya

-No sé, dicen por ahí que las plumas del Fenix son curativas. Athena sabrá más que yo de eso- dijo Radamanthys sonriendo maléficamente.

Saori también había sentido a Ikki y sabía que ya se había ido.

Solo esperaba que Radamanthys tuviera razón.


	10. Las tres diosas del destino

**Capítulo IX Las Tres diosas del destino y el contrato de Hades.**

**En el inframundo. **

Todo estaba obscuro, apenas podía escuchar una voz que le hablaba. Poco fue recuperando el conocimiento, sintiendo el suelo en su espalda, sus manos y piernas. Poco a poco empezó a sentir su rostro y una energía cálida que le calentaba el cuerpo entumecido. Poco tardó en reconocer la energía que llegaba hasta su corazón y lo invadía de una sensación que tal vez extrañaba demasiado, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Empezó a quejarse suavemente y tratar de moverse, tratar de alcanzar esa energía que lo llamaba pero su cuerpo no le obedecía.

-Tranquilo, estás débil-dijo la voz

Luego de unos segundos logró abrir los ojos. Al principio la extraña luz del inframundo lo encandiló. En realidad la luz le molestó, pero no porque fuera brillante como la luz del Sol, de hecho la luz del inframundo era realmente "oscura", como opaca, o eso pensaba Shun la última vez que estuvo ahí. A él le pareció que era como si el inframundo estuviese vivo y esa extraña luz emanara de las rocas y las paredes. Cuando logró enfocar vio una figura que lo miraba desde arriba, alguien estaba agachado hacia él, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo mientras él estaba en el suelo. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró de frente una pluma. Pertenecía a la "cola" de una armadura.

Una que renacía de sus cenizas.

Su corazón dio un brinco que él juró que se le iba a salir por la boca. Tan fuerte fue la impresión que levantó el torso del suelo inmediatamente, haciendo que Ikki tuviese que apartarse rápidamente para que no lo golpeara con la cabeza. Recuperó completamente la consciencia y aun así no pudo levantar el rostro y mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Hacía tanto que no lo veía y justo después de la batalla Ikki había desaparecido sin siquiera despedirse y aún cuando él siempre se iba, esta vez a Shun le dolió muchísimo la indiferencia de su hermano.

Ikki tomó la barbilla del peliverde suavemente tratando de que éste volteara a verlo pero Shun no obedeció y el fénix apartó la mano.

Shun sabía lo que Ikki quería pero el miedo a ver ese rechazo en sus ojos fue más fuerte que su deseo de complacerlo.

-Perdóname- dijo Ikki-tenía miedo.

El santo se sorprendió completamente. La confesión del mayor lo agarró totalmente desprevenido. Volteó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules y profundos de Ikki inundados por las lágrimas.

-Tenía miedo de estar frente a ti y ver a Hades y no mi hermano-continuó el fénix-pero cuando supe en qué estabas metido yo…no pude soportar la idea de que te pasara algo y no verte nunca más.

Shun seguía callado mirándolo. Ikki sentía el corazón en la garganta.

-Parece que no puedo dejarte solo hermanito-dijo Ikki bromeando tratando de romper el mutismo del peliverde.

-Te fuiste. Estaba solo- dijo Shun

Ikki tragó grueso y esta vez fue él quien bajó la mirada, esta vez fue el imponente Fénix quien no soportó la fija y penetrante mirada de Shun; esa mirada llena de amor que él siempre le dedicó a su hermano mayor, que Ikki sabía que estaba llena de sinceridad, él siempre sabía como Shun se sentía solo con verlo a los ojos. Pero esa mirada ahora no le expresaba absolutamente nada y él no pudo soportarlo. De pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuello obligándolo a acercarse a aquel que ahora lo abrazaba fuertemente. Ikki correspondió al abrazo de su hermano y se quedaron así unos segundos sabiendo que ahora todo estaba bien. Aun abrazando a Shun, el moreno fijó la vista en los dos sujetos que estaban sentados en el suelo recostados sobre la pared de roca y su ceja derecha se levantó en un arco casi perfecto.

-_Esos inútiles_- pensó Ikki- _ya los había olvidado_

Luego Shun soltó a Ikki y miró en la misma dirección que su hermano. Vio a los dos jueces bastante magullados y con un extremo cansancio marcado en sus rostros. Quiso levantarse rápidamente e ir hasta ellos pero un fuerte mareo lo obligó a apoyar la rodilla en el suelo y a agarrarse la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Te dije que te quedaras tranquilo, estás muy débil- dijo Ikki - me costó bastante que despertaras, no lo arruines todo por ese par de idiotas.

-No, Ikki ellos están aquí por mi- dijo Shun

Shun se levantó y caminó torpemente hacia ellos cuando Ikki lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a voltear.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Shun, realmente me costó traerte de vuelta, por un momento pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde. Estás agotado y esos dos también, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es decirme cómo diablos te saco de este sitio. Hay que largarnos de aquí de una vez por todas.

-No puedo hacer eso y ya te dije que ellos están aquí por mí, no pienso dejarlos

En ese momento Shun suavemente se soltó del agarre de Ikki y volteó hacia los jueces cuando vio que uno levantaba la cabeza. Ikki por su lado se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba la ceja.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo lentamente Minos-estamos aquí porque es nuestro deber, no por culpa tuya. Estamos aquí protegerte. Somos tus guardianes.

-Pues son un asco-dijo el fénix.

Shun volteó a mirar a su hermano, e Ikki volvió a arquear la ceja y en sus ojos se dibujó claramente la pregunta: "No pretenderás que me disculpe o sí?"

Luego Shun se giró hacia los jueces y encendió su cosmos. El mayor se sorprendió al ver ese cosmos azul eléctrico emerger del peliverde. Para él era un cosmos desconocido pero cuando se concentró pudo sentir la energía de Shun inundar el lugar; podía reconocer la energía de su hermano en aquel cosmos como si fuese una huella digital pero ahora era de otro color y desprendía un poder terrible. Casi sintió que se asfixiaba por la presión.

La energía de Shun pronto rodeó a los jueces como una neblina muy densa y azul y estos empezaron a sentir como sus cuerpos se llenaban de vida poco a poco. El santo solo pudo mantener su cosmos encendido por unos segundos para luego ser afectado por un terrible mareo.

-Qué hiciste?- preguntó Ikki

-Lo mismo que Athena hacía cuando nosotros estábamos exhaustos y sin poder movernos. Mi cosmos les da fuerzas para levantarse- dijo Shun.

Shun vio a los jueces ponerse en pie aun cuando seguían un poco débiles y luego miró a Ikki. Sabía que acababa de usar un poder que no le pertenecía a Andrómeda. Miró fijamente a su hermano esperando su reacción. Ikki solo lo miró y asintió.

-Bueno y ahora hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó el Fénix mirando hacia distintas direcciones luego volvió a mirar a Shun viendo y vio una gran interrogante marcada en su mirada.

-No pretenderás que me regrese al santuario a hacer nada mientras tú peleas, verdad?- dijo Ikki.

-Athena está en peligro, hermano- dijo Shun.

-Athena está con los dorados y Seiya y los demás. Tú estás prácticamente sólo- dijo mirando a los jueces-ahora dejemos de hablar tonterías y movámonos.

Shun sonrió

-Tengo la impresión de que éste no es el sitio donde estábamos al desmayarnos pero no logro recordar bien, todo es muy confuso. En fin, es en aquella dirección.

Inmediatamente los cuatro guerreros comenzaron a correr hacia el norte.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

En el templo de Athena, Saori descansaba en la cama. Seiya estaba en la habitación con ella. Luego ella se levantó y él fue a su lado.

-Saori, quédate allí aun estás cansada-dijo Seiya poniendo las manos en los hombros de la joven.

-No puedo hacer eso Seiya, Shun está peleando. Qué pasó con las mujeres de afuera?.

-Ni su sombra. Los dorados las borraron del mapa-dijo el Pegaso.

Saori sonrió orgullosa de sus guerreros y se levantó a ambos salieron y se reunieron con Hyoga, Shiryu y Shion. Los dorados habían retomados sus puestos en las casa y de vez en cuando recorrían las casas que estaban vacías por la ausencia de dos sus compañeros.

Cuando Saori salió vio a Radamanthys recostado en uno de los pilares, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Hyoga estaba cerca de él.

-Y ése que hace aquí todavía?-preguntó Seiya.

Saori se acercó hasta el centro de la gran habitación y Shion y los demás se reunieron con ella.

-Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, Radamanthys- dijo Saori.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Debes hacerme recordar esa alianza de la que hablaste antes.

Luego Saori se acercó a él y él hizo lo mismo pero pronto sintió una mano que lo tomaba del brazo y lo detenía.

-Recuerda dónde estás-dijo Hyoga-eres un pobre animalito en medio de una jauría de lobos, tu forma de hacer recordar a Shun fue bastante brusca, no se te ocurra hacer eso aquí.

El juez sonrió sádicamente.

-No te preocupes, yo soy un caballero- dijo el juez.

Hyoga optó por pasar por alto el comentario irónico del espectro mientras lo veía acercarse a la Diosa. Radamanthys caminó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Saori. Todos se tensaron aun más cuando vieron que el juez lenta y delicadamente rodeaba a la joven con sus brazos

Seiya quiso tirársele encima al depravado cuando fue detenido por Shiryu.

-Déjalo, Seiya- dijo Saori mientras miraba directamente a los ojos al espectro de forma desafiante-si quisieras matarme o raptarme éste es el momento perfecto, pero me preguntó- a este punto Saori atrevidamente levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del espectro-que pensaría Hades de eso?

Radamanthys sonrió; ella le hizo saber que no estaba tratando con ninguna niña y que ella tenía el control.

El espectro lentamente pegó su cuerpo al de la joven y juntó su mejilla contra la de ella mientras encendía su cosmos y las alas de su armadura se cerraban sobre ellos. Saori sentía la cercanía del cuerpo del espectro, mientras él encendía su cosmos cuando el suyo involuntariamente hizo lo mismo. Ambas cosmoenergìas se hicieron cada vez más brillantes hasta que los espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por la luz. Dentro de la bola de energía dos personas seguían abrazadas cuando una empezó a sentir como una fuerza penetraba profundamente en su alma, en su memoria y extraía los recuerdos que ahora se presentaban ante sus ojos como una película de su vida.

Después de unos minutos que Seiya y los demás les pareció una eternidad, los cosmos empezaron a apagarse. Saori y Radamanthys seguían abrazados mientras las alas se abrían de nuevo.

-Espero que no le haya dolido, Athena- le dijo Radamanthys al oído.

Saori estuvo callado por unos segundos. Luego miró al espectro a los ojos y bajó los brazos.

-Siempre tan atrevido. Dragón- dijo Saori.

Radamanthys sonrió y apartó completamente de ella mientras los demás corrían hacia ellos.

El Wyvern, en efecto, es un dragón mitológico de dos patas y un par de alas; a diferencia de los dragones comunes que tienen cuatro extremidades y un par de alas. Desde siempre, la única persona, tanto en la tierra como en el inframundo que llamó al espectro "Dragón" era Athena. Esto le hizo saber que ella había recuperado los recuerdos relacionados con él, Hades, la batalla y la alianza.

**En el Inframundo**

Después de un rato los cuatro guerreros llegaron a su destino. Frente a ellos se erigía un templo de forma circular pero con las mismas características de la arquitectura griega. Frente a la entrada, tres figuras encapuchadas recibieron a los recién llegados.

-Casi no lo logras-dijo una con voz femenina.

-De no haber sido por nosotras y por Athena, ya estarías muerto- dijo otra.

-Vamos, denle un poco de crédito. Después de todo es nuestro Rey, el mejor peleador de la titanomaquia- dijo la ultima quitándose la capucha.

Las otras dos la imitaron revelando su rostro: una muy joven, una adulta y una anciana. Tres bellísimas mujeres, de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos azules, no se veía la pupila su piel era blanca como la nieve. Tan diferentes a las furias y aun así igual de aterradoras. Ikki sintió como su corazón palpitaba desbocado dificultando su respiración. Esas mujeres despertaban algo en él que no podía controlar ni entender. Escuchó la voz de Shun en su cabeza.

-_No dejes que te controlen. Su belleza es su red para atraparte._

Ikki sonrió maliciosamente: Nadie controlaba nunca el Fénix. Inmediatamente dejó de sentir esa atracción por Las Moiras.

_Las Moiras son las tres diosas que determinaban la vida humana y el destino. Conocidas como Moiras en griego y como Parcae en latín, ellas asignaban a cada persona al nacer una parte del bien y del mal, aunque la gente podía acrecentar el mal por su propio desatino. Retratadas en el arte y la poesía como ancianas severas o como melancólicas doncellas, se las representaba siempre como tejedoras. Sus nombres eran:_

_**Cloto**__,__ La Hilandera que hilaba el hilo de la vida, daba la vida a los hombres. La joven.  
__**Láquesis**__, La Distribuidora de Suertes. Decidía su duración y asignaba a cada persona su destino. La Adulta.  
__**Átropo**__, La Inexorable. Llevaba las temibles tijeras que cortaban el hilo de la vida en el momento apropiado. La anciana._

-Por lo visto ya sabían que venía- dijo Shun.

-Nosotras lo sabemos todo, y eso tú ya lo sabes

Dijo Láquesis, bajando las escaleras y acercándose sensualmente a Shun hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro y pasando las uñas lentamente por su mejilla sacó la lengua y lamió el labio inferior del peliverde. Después lo miró directamente a los ojos aun cuando era algunos centímetros más baja que él. Nadie movió un solo músculo.

-Vaya que has cambiado. Antes solías responder- dijo la Moira sonriendo sensualmente.

Shun no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Odiaba que todo el mundo asumiera que ya recuperó todos sus recuerdos. Prefirió dejarse guiar por su instinto. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-No me tientes- dijo el Santo.

-Láquesis, basta. Has olvidado frente a quien estás? Compórtate!- preguntó Átropo.

Láquesis sonrió y se alejó de los cuatros guerreros para así hacer una pequeña reverencia frente a su Rey. Las otras dos lo imitaron. Luego las Moiras se abrieron paso y los cuatro entraron al templo seguidos por las tres mujeres. Dentro del templo había muebles largos para recostarse, pequeñas fuentes y en el centro un pozo con agua muy cristalina y brillante. Ikki, Minos y Aiacos se quedaron frente a la entrada. Las Moiras se pararon frente al pozo y Shun caminó hasta quedar del otro lado de éste, frente a las mujeres.

-Fueron ustedes quienes nos ayudaron en la penumbra, cierto?- preguntó Shun.

-Por supuesto- dijo Átropo.

-Por qué hicieron eso?

-Porque tú no los pediste- dijo Cloto.

Shun frunció el ceño.

-A qué has venido?- preguntó Láquesis.

-Acaso no lo saben todo?- preguntó Shun-he venido para saber qué están tramando las Furias y donde están los dorados que se llevaron.

En ese momento Shun sintió como si de pronto le hubieran soplado la respuesta al oído.

-y para que llevármelos de regreso a la tierra. Porque sé que están vivos y no pueden ser juzgados todavía por ellas. Y ustedes saben donde están.

-Nosotras no podemos meternos en los asuntos de las Furias, cuando ellas atrapan a un humano no sabemos mas nada de él, como podríamos nosotras saber algo entonces?- dijo Átropo.

-Porque ustedes dominan el plano astral. Ese es el dominio natural de las Furias, donde ellas son más fuertes y se supone que son las únicas aparte de mí que pueden controlar ese plano. Pero ustedes también lo dominan y eso es solo porque yo les otorgué ese permiso. Es la única forma de que nos pudiesen ayudar en la penumbra ya que forma parte del plano astral y además pocos tenemos semejante poder- dijo Shun

Átropo sonrió.

-Tan arrogante como siempre. Ahora sí estás hablando como un verdadero Rey- dijo la anciana.

-Sin embargo yo lo veo diferente- dijo Láquesis acercándose-disminuido. Hay algo que te ha debilitado y no logro ver qué es. Y aun no has recuperado todos tus recuerdos- continuó Láquesis mirando a los ojos a Shun. Éste frunció el ceño.

-Te aviso que mis recuerdos son míos, que no todos tienen que ver contigo y que un Rey no se debilita jamás y a ti te convendría recordar cuál es tu lugar y con quien estás hablando.

Shun habló en un tono que paralizó a todos los presentes. Incluso Ikki se sorprendió.

-Ya dije por qué vine, nada más les importa- dijo Shun.

-Tienes razón, perdónanos Señor Hades-dijo Átropo casi susurrando e inclinándose. Sabemos donde están y sí nos otorgaste ese poder. Todo forma parte del contrato que hiciste con nosotras hace cientos de años.

-Cual contrato?.

-Sabías que vendría una guerra tras otra desde el primer momento en que empezó esta batalla entre los Dioses olímpicos y los ctónicos. La primera guerra de Dioses fue brutal, las Furias eran demasiado fuertes. Tú, para equilibrar la balanza firmaste un contrato con nosotras. En la anterior las Furias juraron que en la próxima no te escaparías, que harían lo que fuese necesario para destruirte no solo a ti sino también a Athena y sabías que hablaron en serio así que en aquel momento decidiste usar un recurso que hace cientos de años que no usabas. A nosotras, las Moiras a favor de la tierra y el infierno.

-Pero ustedes son las Diosas del destino, no se supone que deban estar de parte de nadie.

-No debemos a menos que se nos pague con algo muy importante. Cada vez que nos utilices a tu favor debes pagarnos. Nadie puede intervenir en las decisiones de las Moiras, ni siquiera los Dioses a menos que se firme un contrato y solo un Dios puede hacerlo pero solo a cambio de algo muy valioso y eso fue lo que tú hiciste, nos convertiste en tus aliadas porque somos tanto o más poderosas que las Furias. Es por eso que te ayudamos en la penumbra y es por eso que podemos decirte donde están los dorados pero todo se paga. Tendrás que pagar un precio por usar este recurso, para ir al sitio donde ellos están y traerlos de regreso y para que te diga algo sobre las Furias, como te dije antes cada vez que nos uses deberás darnos algo a cambio.

-Bueno basta de habladurías dime a dónde tengo ir, donde están los dorados?- preguntó Shun.

Átropo frunció el ceño. Hades parecía no recordar qué había pagado él anteriormente. Láquesis se dispuso a cobrarle cuando la anciana la detuvo.

-Tu sabiduría es grande, pero siempre has sido demasiado impulsivo jovencito- dijo Átropo.

La anciana se acercó hasta él y puso una mano en su pecho. De pronto Shun sintió como la mano de la anciana penetraba en su pecho causándole un dolor agudo que lo hizo marearse y quejarse del dolor hasta que cayó en el suelo. Dejó de ver el templo y a los demás y unas imágenes vinieron a su mente junto con la voz de Átropo.

_-Solo una vez pagaste por nuestros servicios y te costó muy caro… _

En el templo, en el suelo Shun se retorcía de dolor, Ikki trataba de ir con él y los jueces lo sostenían.

_-Perdiste lo más valioso para ti. Irónico, lo más valioso para el Dios de la tierra de la muerte fue lo único que le daba razones para vivir. El amor._

-aghh!...

-Shun!

_-Nunca más volviste a amar. Acaso eso ha cambiado? Volvió ella a ti?_

En medio de las palabras de la anciana, él pudo distinguir las imágenes. Recuerdos suyos. En ellos solo estaba presente una persona. Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y rizado. Sus ojos eran azules. Esos ojos. Los reconocía.

-Veamos que hay en el corazón de nuestro señor. No te preocupes, veremos solo lo más importante- dijo Átropo metiendo aun más la mano. Esto causó hizo que Shun se quejara aun más.

-Basta!- dijo Ikki.

-Veamos…Un Fénix….mmm…podría servir. Un cisne?...interesante….mmm…ah perfecto- dijo la anciana dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

En el pozo pronto se divisó la imagen clara de June.

-Haré algo por ti-dijo Átropo susurrándole al oído-Te dejaré verla antes de que me entregues tu amor. Irás por los dorados. Allá sabrás a quien invocaron las Furias. Si logras regresas con los Santos, pensaré en regresarte tu sentimiento. O tal vez no. Solo hago esto porque me gusta tu encarnación esta vez, sigues siendo el más hermoso de todos los dioses. Ahora, ve.

Dos segundos después Shun había desaparecido del templo y de la vista de todos.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

Shun acababa de aparecer en el suelo de una habitación que estaba a oscuras, iluminado por una tenue luz al lado de una cama donde reposaba la amazona del camaleón. El santo se levanto aún mareado y reconoció la figura en la cama. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Se moría por verla pero ahora su amor corría grave peligro. Qué pasaría si Átropo no le devolvía su sentimiento por June; la olvidaría?. Se acercó hasta ella y puso su mano sobre su frente suavemente provocando que despertara casi inmediatamente.

-Shun!- dijo la rubia levantándose rápidamente.

Shun la abrazó fuertemente, metiendo la cara en su cuello y oliendo el aroma de su piel. Su corazón volvió a dolerle de solo pensar que podía perder eso. Eso que ahora la daba razones para vivir.

-Te extrañé demasiado, me moría por verte- dijo el peliverde.

June sintió como el corazón de Shun luchaba por salirse de su pecho. Levantó el rostro y ambos se miraron. Shun besó su frente y fue bajando por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y besarla apasionadamente, como si fuese la primera vez. O tal vez la última.

June intuyó que algo no andaba bien.

-Que sucede?- preguntó June mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Escucha, debo irme ahora- Dijo Shun.

-Qué, por qué?, No, Shun, no te vayas!- dijo June abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Por favor, June no..-dijo Shun

_-Ya es hora_-sonó la voz de Átropo

-Qué fue eso?- preguntó June.

Shun tomó el rostro de June entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente tratando de retener en su mente cada aspecto, cada línea de su rostro, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y sus ojos. Esos ojos que se le habían clavado en el corazón hacía tanto tiempo.

-Escúchame, June, debo irme- dijo Shun mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No..-dijo June llorando también.

Shun la abrazó. No soportaba verla llorando por su culpa.

-Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte, porque es una promesa de por vida; no digas nada, solo escúchame. No importa lo que pase, no importa cuando tiempo pase, ni lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo siempre volveré a ti-dijo Shun.

June quedó petrificada. Acaso Shun se estaba despidiendo?.

-No!, no me digas eso, por qué me dices eso?!- dijo June abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Escúchame, por favor!, te lo juro, June- dijo Shun mirándola- te lo juro, siempre volveré a ti, eso no lo dudes nunca, por favor. Te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas-dijo Shun posando su frente sobre la de la rubia- nada va a separarnos.

-Shun, Te amo- dijo June.

-Y yo a ti, amor mío. Por favor no lo olvides nunca.

Dicho esto, Shun se separó de ella y corrió hacia un agujero que se había creado en la pared. Corrió sin mirar atrás; sabía que si lo hacía no tendría la fuerza para irse, pero tenía que hacerlo. June miró la pared vacía durante varios segundos. Cuando no tuvo otra opción que enfrentar que Shun se había ido de nuevo y que algo en su corazón le gritaba que algo andaba mal la amazona se derrumbó en el suelo. Lloró como nunca antes, sintió que derramaba un dolor de tenía siglos encerrado en su corazón.

**En el templo de las Moiras. **

En el templo Átropo esperaba que Shun apareciera frente al agujero que estaba frente a ella. Detrás de ella estaba otro agujero, listo para que el santo lo cruzara casi inmediatamente, solo siendo interceptado por la anciana. Luego una luz dentro del agujero apareció dos segundos antes de que el peliverde saliera corriendo de ahí. Fue directo al siguiente agujero y la anciana levantó la mano atravesando completamente el pecho del santo, quien no se detuvo aun a pesar del dolor que le causó saber que él seguía a adelante pero dejaba atrás lo que más valioso para él. Dos segundos después desapareció de nuevo. Átropo miró lo que tenía en su mano. Era una esfera de luz del blanco más puro que existe. Aun cuando sus ojos no poseen pupilas, la potente luz de la pequeña esfera de energía le molestaba, lo sentía como miles de agujas que se le clavaban, como si no tuviese derecho de ver ni tocar lo que tenía en sus manos.

Ikki no movió un solo músculo.

-Tiene que ir solo?. Por qué?- reprochó el Fénix a los espectros.

Estos no dijeron nada.

-No sé a qué llaman ustedes proteger a alguien, no sé hasta qué punto dejan de cumplir con su deber para salvar sus malditos traseros. Pero yo daría la vida por él- dijo el Fénix sin mirarlos.

Minos apretó los puños y miró de reojo a Aiacos. Éste le devolvió la mirada y luego sonrió.

-Vamos a meternos en un tremendo problema por esto-dijo Minos encendiendo su cosmos.

Aicos lo imitó. Las Moiras voltearon inmediatamente hacía donde estaban los jueces pero ya estos estaban uniendo sus cosmos para abrir un agujero igual al que Átropo hizo para que Shun lo cruzara. Luego Minos agarró por el brazo a Ikki y los tres salieron corriendo hacia el portal.

-Qué hacen, están locos?!, Minos, no!!- gritó Láquesis.

-Hasta luego, "hermanas"- dijo Minos sonriendo.

Pronto los tres guerreros desaparecieron de la vista de las Moiras.

**Templo de Acadia, Grecia.**

-Hades debió hacer un contrato con las Moiras, es la única forma de que pudieran ayudarlo- dijo Megara.

-Pero no es posible, la última vez que lo vimos no había despertado ni siquiera una miserable parte de su cosmos, sigue siendo un patético humano, qué pudo un mortal haber pagado a la Moiras??- se preguntaba Alecto.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron pensando unos instantes. Alecto estaba muy molesta; Shun parecía ser más listo de lo que ella pensaba.

-Los sentimientos-dijo Megara- los lazos emocionales. Es lo que los hace más humanos. Eso lo único que se me ocurre.

Alecto siguió pensado y Tesífone no dijo nada, poco le importaba la conversación. Luego Alecto se dirigió hasta un espejo en la pared del templo, puso el dedo índice una imagen apareció. Shun junto a los tres jueces en la isla Andrómeda, justo en el momento en el que el peliverde apareció con la armadura y tuvo la osadía de no prestarles atención y mirar haci otro lado. Alecto los vio: dos personas, dos santos de Athena, un chico y una chica. Hyoga y June.

-La chica ya estaba en la isla pero el muchacho apreció después. Debía estarlo buscando- dijo Alecto más para sí misma que para sus compañeras.

- Alecto, ya falta muy poco para que la Diosa de Ramnus baje a la tierra, que piensas hacer?- dijo Tesífone.

Alecto sonrió.

-Vamos a adelantarle el trabajo. Vamos-dijo.

Las Furias salieron disparadas del templo en dirección al Santuario de Athena.

**En alguna parte del inframundo…**

Ikki, Aiacos y Minos cayeron estrepitosamente sobre una pila de flores de un olor extraño. Cuando Ikki se recuperó y miró a su alrededor vio un campo inmenso de flores, pilares de estilo griego caídos, templos en ruinas y un cielo muy azul. Se le hizo muy parecido a los campos Elíseos, a excepción del olor.

-Qué es ese olor?- preguntó Ikki levantándose.

-No lo aspires!- dijo Minos, quien seguía en el suelo.

-y a ustedes qué les pasa?.

-Escúchame bien todo lo que voy a decirte y no me interrumpas.

Ikki se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Átropo saliendo del cuerpo de Minos.

- Ya que Minos cometió esta imprudencia, la aprovecharé. Ahora escucha. Los tres jueces del inframundo, las tres furias, las tres moiras, los tres oniros, todos somos seres del inframundo, por eso no morimos, somos sus hijos, nos alimentamos de él. Pero todos nos odiábamos y peleábamos constantemente. Entonces Hades, dispuso que ninguno de nosotros entrara en el terreno del otro sin su permiso, sin el permiso del Rey de todo cuanto ves. Todos nosotros controlamos distintos lugares del inframundo. Los jueces se encargan de las prisiones y las 108 masei y su jefe directo es Hades. Nosotras Las Moiras, del templo del destino, a nosotras nos comanda Thanatos, la muerte. Los Oniros se encargan de la tierra de los sueños, los comanda Hypnos, el sueño. Es aquí donde están ahora en la tierra de los sueños, las flores son Adormidera, tienen efectos sedantes y narcóticos. Nosotros no podemos entrar aquí sin el permiso de Hades y por lo tanto los efectos de Morfeo nos atacan inmediatamente. A ti te doy yo, Átropo, _La Inexorable_, permiso para entrar en la tierra de los sueños…

-Por qué haces esto?

-No me interrumpas, no tengo mucho tiempo. Es Morfeo quien reina en este sitio, a él tienen que derrotar Hades y tú, si lo logran Athena y él tendrán a los tres oniros de su parte y créeme van a necesitarlos porque a partir de ahora solo contarán con un juez. Además tendrán que enfrentarse a quien comanda a las Furias. Némesis. Ella es el verdadero enemigo. Ahora ve, Fénix y da la vida por él si es necesario.

Luego la voz de la anciana desapareció y Minos y Aicos poco a poco fueron cubiertos por las enredaderas y las flores y cayendo inevitablemente en el sueño de Morfeo.

-Señor…Hades…perdonem…-dijo Minos mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Aiacos sonrió suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ikki los vio, asintió y si salió corriendo hacia donde sentía el cosmos de Shun o hacia donde lo guiaba su corazón, eso él no lo sabía. Solo pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer.

Las Furias vuelan en dirección al Santuario y en la tierra de Morfeo ambos jueces han caído en un profundo sueño del que tal vez solo Hades podría sacarlos, pero ellos ya cumplieron su papel en esta guerra y no podrán acompañar su Rey en lo que le queda de camino, cuando la batalla está realmente a punto de empezar.

_**NOTA: **__Los Dioses____ctónicos son los que existieron antes que los Dioses Olímpicos, es decir Urano, Gaia, Cronos, Las Furias entre otros. Los oniros son, en mitología griega, las mil personificaciones de los sueños. Se los considera hijos de __Nix__ (la Noche) sin intervención masculina, si bien ciertos autores consideran a __Érebo__ (la Oscuridad) su padre. Otros los consideraban hijos de __Gea__ (la Tierra) y los concebía como __demonios__ de alas negras. __Ovidio__, es quien los considera hijos de __Hipnos__. Existen tres Oniros principales y son Morfeo, Iquelo y Fantaso. Más adelante explicaré más sobre ellos. _

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídense mucho. _


	11. En el reino de los sueños

**Nota:** Hola!, Tardío pero aquí está el nuevo cap!, lo hice especialmente largo para, de cierta manera excusarme por el tiempo que llevo sin darles esto, pero como ustedes siguen aquí yo también lo estoy!. En este capítulo hay muchas cosas de las que quisiera que me dieran su opinión, no solo si les gustó o no. Como hemos visto en la serie, todos los enemigos de los caballeros son hombres buenos que solo obedecen las órdenes de su líder, como los mismos dorados o generales de Poseidón. Pero el ejército de Hades, ellos son los verdaderos "villanos" por decirlo de algún modo, son los verdaderos malos y es una lástima que el genio Kurumada no los haya desarrollado un poco mas y por eso yo quise darle una personalidad a Radamanthys (que es el único de los espectros de Kurumada que estoy usando, además de los otros dos jueces) que fuese acorde con su condición de espectro, al menos a mi parecer. Por otro lado también quiero que me digan que les parecen las Moiras y los otros personajes que saldrán; a mí me encantan pero quiero saber de ustedes ya uqe estoy pensando en un "oneshoot" pero lo publicaré solo depende de cómo me salga. Por último les digo que recuerden que este es un fic de clasificación "M", así que no se sorprendan si tiene o no lenguaje y/o escenas explicitas; no estoy adelantando nada pero estén pendientes. Cuídense mucho y disfruten este capítulo.

**Capítulo X. En el Reino de los sueños.**

"(…)Débil mortal no te asuste

mi oscuridad ni mi nombre;

en mi seno encuentra el hombre

un término a su pesar..(…)"

_Canción de la muerte_, **José de Espronceda**

**En el Reino de los sueños**

Ikki siguió corriendo hasta que divisó una figura parada frente a otras dos sentadas y cubiertas por las Adormidera. Era Shun frente al caballero dorado de cáncer y el de piscis. El peliverde volteó a ver a Ikki quien ya estaba a su lado y bajó la cabeza.

-Minos y Aiacos…tontos-dijo mirando de nuevo a los dorados.

Luego puso la mano en el pecho de Ikki.

-Tienes permiso para estar aquí, conmigo, quien te lo dio?- dijo Shun y sonrió.

Luego Ikki vio a los dormidos y miró a Shun.

-Átropo, ella me dijo que es a Morfeo a quien debemos derrotar para salir de aquí, del reino de los sueños.

-Solo quisiera saber dónde diablos está Morfeo.

-Y los otros dos.

-Cuales dos?. Ah, ya recuerdo, los oniros. Qué dice la historia sobre ellos?.

_En la __mitología griega__, los __Oniros__ eran las mil personificaciones de los sueños. Eran "Daimon" o demonios con alas negras, considerados por algunos como hijos de Nix, la Noche o de Gea, la tierra. También eran considerados los hijo de Hypnos, el sueño. Habían tres principales: Morfeo, Iquelo y Fantaso. Estos tres aparecían en los sueños de los reyes, dejando al resto de los mortales en manos de los otros mil oniros. _

_Morfeo es la forma, el simulador de figuras, se encargaba de inducir los sueños de quienes dormían y de adoptar una apariencia humana para aparecer en ellos, especialmente la de los seres queridos. Dormía en una cama de ébano en una cueva sutilmente iluminada, rodeado de flores de __adormidera__. _

_Iquelo es aquel que aparece en los sueños de los dioses con forma de serpiente, pájaro o cualquier otro animal. Representa sueños proféticos y, en ocasiones, pesadillas. Los mortales le daban el nombre __Fobetor__, __el que espanta__, siendo los dioses los que le llamaban Iquelo._

_Fantaso es aquel que a los reyes él y a los generales ha de mostrar su rostro. Se encarga de los sueños en los que aparecían elementos inanimados de la naturaleza, tales como rocas, agua o árboles._

_Como el resto de los oniros, era un __daimon__ o espíritu de oscuras alas que cada noche salía de su cueva en el __Érebo__ como si fueran murciélagos._

-Habrá que buscar alguna cueva entonces, pero por qué hay que pelear contra ellos, tú eres su líder no?, el rey de todo esto, no deberían desobedecerte.

-Athena tuvo que pelear contra los santos dorados para que ellos la reconocieran. Es lo mismo.

Ikki frunció el ceño. Shun estaba a su lado, con la cabeza baja y los mechones rebeldes ocultaban sus ojos. Estaba muy serio y su voz casi sonaba diferente.

-Estas bien?- preguntó el moreno.

-Ya está aquí- dijo Shun volteándose.

Cuando Ikki lo imitó vio una figura detrás de ellos, a unos pocos metros de distancia. Estaba sentada con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, unas enormes alas se cerraban sobre ella y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Parece una estatua pero…está viva?-preguntó Ikki

Shun asintió.

-Es Morfeo pero él también está dormido, por eso parece una estatua. Sin embargo sabe que estamos aquí.

Ikki no podía evitar sorprenderse por lo inanimado y al mismo tiempo vivo que parecía el oniro. La figura incluso estaba cubierta de un polvo blanco que lo hacía ver como si estuviese hecho de marfil.

-Bien y ahora qué viene?- preguntó Ikki.

-Preferiría no tener que despertarlo pero para llevarnos a los dorados hay que pelear contra él y ganar significa despertarlo. En este lugar la fuerza física no tiene que nada que ver, es la fuerza del cosmos lo que vale. Tengo que demostrarle que mi cosmos es superior al suyo. Bueno, "tenemos", tú también estás aquí así que espera por los dos.

-Muy bien, no lo hagamos esperar más- dijo Ikki sonriendo.

Luego ambos santos empezaron a encender sus cosmos lentamente, al mismo tiempo. La estatua encendió su cosmo también y el olor de las flores se intensificó. Quería dormirlos.

-Eso no es suficiente, Morfeo- dijo Shun encendiendo su cosmo aun más.

Ikki y Morfeo también intensificaron sus cosmos. Luego de la estatua salieron disparados dos rayos de luz directo hacia los santos y estos tuvieron que lanzarse hacia los lados.

-No sabía que iba a atacarnos!- dijo Ikki

-Yo tampoco!- respondió Shun al otro extremo-_Maldición, lo hizo para separarnos_.

Luego Morfeo volvió a disparar contra Ikki, alejándolo aun más. Shun atacó usando la tormenta nebular provocando que parte del polvo que cubría la estatua viviente se removiera. Ikki se levantó de entre los pilares y atacó con el puño fantasma pero las alas de Morfeo desviaron el ataque directo hacia Shun quien tuvo que moverse para esquivar el golpe.

-Shun!

Morfeo aprovechó la distracción de Ikki para lanzarle un ataque que el moreno no pudo esquivar y que lo lanzó por los aires y lo hizo estrellarse contra una columna y caer justo encima de un "nido" de Adormidera que empezó a enredarse entre sus piernas, brazos y torso hasta inmovilizarlo por completo. Shun trató de acercarse pero Morfeo le cortó el paso atacándolo también y estrellándolo contra una pared. El golpe dejó al peliverde sin aliento y sin poder levantarse. Luego, Ikki, al fijar su vista en Morfeo vio como éste lentamente levantaba un brazo, al mismo tiempo que una fuerza invisible elevaba a Shun del suelo y mientras el oniro cerraba el puño la garganta del peliverde también se cerraba.

_-Maldición, si no hago algo va a matarlo!-Pensó el fénix._

Ikki luchaba para soltarse del amarre de las plantas pero eso solo hacía que éstas se aferraran aún más a su presa. Una pequeña y sádica sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del oniro y de pronto una voz muy fuerte y oscura resonó en todo el lugar.

_-Creíste que podías venir aquí, decir que eres Hades y todos estarían a tus pies?. Te equivocaste, niño. Mi señor, el verdadero, el gran Rey podía destruirme con solo mover un dedo. Tú solo eres un pobre humano. Puedo reconocer algo de su poder en ti, pero aún te falta demasiado. Eres débil, los dos lo son. Y por tu debilidad, tu hermano va a morir aquí. _

Luego las plantas empezaron a enredarse en el cuello de Ikki para asfixiarlo. Las cosas no pintan nada bien para los chicos, pero las palabras de Morfeo no hicieron más que enfurecerlos.

_-Todos me dicen lo mismo, todos dudan, todos me dicen que soy débil. Ya fue suficiente- _pensó Shun.

_-Te equivocaste, Morfeo- _pensó Ikki.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

En el Santuario, los caballeros dorados esperaban en sus casas preparados ya para la batalla que venía. Los caballeros de plata, bronce y los soldados se habían colocado en sitios estratégicos del recinto ocupando todos los posibles ángulos desde los cuales podrían aparecer las Furias. En el templo principal, Athena estaba acompañada por Shion, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y el mismo Radamanthys. Todos salieron hasta el patio, donde estaba la estatua de Athena y Saori encendió su cosmos hasta cubrir todo el santuario. Cada rincón, cada casa, cada corazón fue inundado por el cálido cosmo de la Diosa. Radamanthys, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en un pilar, aun siendo el único ajeno al santuario también sintió la fuerza en su corazón.

_-Mis queridos santos, sé bien cuanto hemos ansiado la paz. Sé muy bien cuan cansados están sus corazones por tanto dolor. Pero también sé que la esperanza y la fuerza de su cosmos los acompaña y ayuda a levantarse de nuevo, cuantas veces sea necesario. Por la paz y la seguridad de la humanidad hemos peleado cientos de veces y levantamos nuestro puño contra los mismos Dioses. Una fuerza muy antigua y salvaje viene con la intención de hacernos pagar por nuestros actos a Athena y sus santos y a Hades y los hijos del inframundo. Vamos a demostrarles que se equivocan! _

_Levantémonos una vez más, pero ahora que sea por nosotros mismos, por nuestro derecho a esa paz y ese amor por el que peleamos fieramente!. Que nada ni nadie nos niegue el derecho a vivir, a forjar nuestro propio destino. Hades es en esta batalla nuestro gran aliado y yo pelearé a su lado, es por eso que no debemos dudar ni un segundo, demostrémosles toda la fuerza que tienen los santos de Athena! Cuentan con todo mi amor y mi bendición._

Las palabras de Athena llenaron de seguridad todos los corazones de los santos y estos elevaron su cosmos en respuesta al llamado de su Diosa.

-_Hay una gran sed de sangre en este lugar. Casi puedo oler el ansia de pelea que se despierta en todos ellos- pensó Radamanthys_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del juez. Saori volteó a verlo y los demás la imitaron.

-Por qué no te has ido todavía?- preguntó Seiya, quien no le tenía ni una pizca de confianza el fulano "hijo del inframundo".

Radamanthys lo miró por varios segundos sin decir nada pero su mente era un remolino de pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Tu desconfianza me es muy familiar, Pegaso, igual que tu energía. Tu odio es antiguo- dijo el juez.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas y tampoco me interesa, lo que quiero saber es qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí- respondió el Pegaso.

Radamanthys miró a Seiya como si fuera un fastidioso mosquito en un día muy caluroso y luego fijó sus brillantes ojos dorados en Athena.

-Es aquí donde Hades vendrá para reunirse contigo. Lamentablemente no puedo ir hasta donde él está ahora así que hasta que venga estoy a tus servicios, princesa.

Radamanthys hizo una pequeña reverencia pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima y con su habitual sonrisa atrevida y descarada. Ella se acercó hasta él, ignorando a absolutamente todo el mundo a su alrededor. Lo miró por varios segundos, como si lo estudiara. Su cabello rubio rebelde y sus ojos leonados parecían encendidos y su cosmos se agitaba en su interior. Se veía exactamente igual que hace cientos de años: imbatible, intocable, insaciable, atrevido, de una naturaleza casi salvaje y antigua. Pero había algo que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Tienes alma de guerrero. Aun cuando no eres uno de los míos y cuando mi cosmos restringe en gran parte tu poder puedo sentir tu energía, tu deseo de pelear-dijo Saori.

El juez le mantuvo la mirada, sin moverse.

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa. No debería poder sentir tu cosmos, no de esta forma. Tú no perteneces a la orden y de haber pertenecido alguna vez no habrías podido regresar al lado de Hades. Respóndeme, por qué está pasando esto?.

-Lo siento, Athena, no tengo permitido entregarte esos recuerdos, tendrás que conseguirlos tú sola. Con respecto a lo otro que dijiste antes; yo nací para esto. Esperar a que ustedes reencarnen es desesperadamente aburrido, pero vale la pena cuando puedo verlos pelear y desplegar toda su fuerza y poder. Tu llamado a la lucha despierta cada piedra dormida de este pequeño y polvoriento lugar, hasta tus Santos ya parecían estatuas pero ahora sus cosmos arden y brillan. Incluso llegó a despertar la miserable fracción de poder que puedo usar aquí. Debo agradecértelo, encuentro todo esto terriblemente…excitante.

- Si fuera tú cuidaría mi lengua, Radamanthys- dijo Seiya acercándose peligrosamente.

-Pero no soy tú, verdad?- respondió el juez.

El "fastidioso mosquito" ya estaba sacando de sus casillas a Radamanthys. Cuando Seiya se acercó de forma amenazante el rubio espectro le respondió de la misma manera. Saori vio que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, estaban a punto de darse una buena paliza y al juez le encantaba pelear pero le gustaba aún más ganar. Al ver que los guerreros se acercaban cada vez más la joven se apresuró a interponerse entre los dos, pero estos la ignoraron por completo.

-Radamanthys, detente ahora mismo!- dijo Saori poniendo una mano en el pecho del espectro.

Tomando a todos desprevenidos una de las alas de la armadura de Wyvern se movió lanzando a Seiya contra Hyoga y Shiryu y se creó una esfera de energía que aisló a Saori y a Radamanthys mientras éste estalló en furia.

-Estoy a tus servicios, no a tus ordenes!- rugió el juez-Los dragones no se domestican, no te pertenezco, Athena, nunca fui tuyo, te convendría recordar eso!!.

- Y a ti te convendría no bajar la guardia, Radamanthys- dijo una voz.

-Qué…?

**En el reino de los sueños.**

En el reino de los sueños, Ikki y Shun luchan por librarse de las ataduras de Morfeo. Shun es el primero en hacer arder su cosmos, aun cuando le cuesta enormemente debido a que el puño del oniro sigue cerrándose sobre su garganta. La tormenta nebular aparece y levanta el polvo y los escombros del suelo.

_-Débil, muy débil…-_dijo Morfeo.

Al Oniro parecía gustarle "meter el dedo en la herida". La frustración y la ira se apoderaron de Shun. Luego una brillante luz llamó la atención de Morfeo, quien, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, volteó en dirección a donde venía la luz, la cual tomó forma de una gran ave de fuego. Las intensas llamas quemaron las plantas alrededor del cuerpo del Fénix, liberándolo del amarre de las mismas. Ikki se levantó, su armadura brillaba como el hierro cuando se lo pone en el fuego. Luego embistió contra Morfeo, quien trató de detener el golpe con un movimiento de su ala pero Ikki se movió tan rápido que no pudo verlo y pronto se vio envuelto en una gran bola de fuego de la que solo podía protegerse con sus alas. Esto lo distrajo y Shun cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Morfeo sonrió.

_-Me permitiré felicitarte, caballero._

-Aun no has visto nada- dijo Ikki preparándose para el siguiente golpe.

-Basta-dijo Shun.

Tanto Ikki como el oniro voltearon en dirección hacia Shun, quien intentaba levantarse del suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Tranquilo, Shun, yo me encargaré de este sujeto.

-No! No te atrevas, Fénix, quédate donde estás.

Shun tenía la rodilla derecha apoyada en el suelo y la cabeza baja, pero cuando la levantó Ikki vio en sus ojos una brillante luz azul, la cual poco a poco empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo. Era como si su cosmos ardiera con tal furia que trataba de salir por cada poro de su piel y se reflejaba en los ojos del santo.

_-Tratas de llenarte de valor, chico?- _Preguntó Morfeo.

Ikki pudo percibir una sonrisa casi sádica en el rostro de Shun. Despedía una ira terrible, los escombros, las plantas y todo a su alrededor empezaba a temblar, estallar o elevarse. La tormenta nebular poco a poco se volvía más fuerte hasta cubrir todo el lugar y su voz sonaba gutural, parecía que penetraba la piel y calaba hasta los huesos.

-Te vas a arrepentir por cada palabra que te has atrevido a decirme, Morfeo- dijo Shun mientras se ponía en pie.

Morfeo frunció el ceño. Algo dentro de él le dijo que tal vez debía levantarse y tomarse un poco más en serio a la persona que tenía en frente. Mientras tanto Shun comenzó a elevar su cosmos para luego dirigirlo todo hacia sus puños. Cuando estuvo listo salió corriendo directo hacia Morfeo.

_-Pero qu…_

Shun lo atacó de frente, Morfeo trató de detener el golpe pero éste lo arrastró hasta estrellarlo contra una pared que terminó por destruirse y caer completamente sobre él. Cuando trató de levantarse otra enorme masa de energía lo golpeó desde arriba y lo hundió aun más en el suelo. Por primera vez en cientos de años, Morfeo sintió dolor. Pero Shun estaba lejos de terminar. Aún estando a varios metros de distancia el santo levantó la mano y el cuerpo del oniro se elevó sobre el suelo.

-No hay más paredes cerca contra las cuales estrellarte. Bueno, siempre está el suelo.

Dicho esto, Shun elevó a Morfeo por los aires para luego lanzarlo violentamente contra la dura tierra. Ikki estaba estupefacto, no solo por la golpiza que el oniro estaba recibiendo, porque no podía ni hacer el más mínimo intento por defenderse y peor aún, que su hermano parecía estar disfrutándolo.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

En medio de la discusión entre Radamanthys y Saori una voz femenina llamó la atención. Dos segundos después una brillante luz hizo desaparecer al espectro y a la diosa de la vista de Seiya y los demás.

El alboroto que se armó fue enorme. Era imposible que, con el poco poder que Radamanthys podía usar en el Santuario hubiera escapado con Saori hacia quien sabe dónde. Además nadie podía teletransportarse a ninguna parte dentro del recinto sagrado. Aun así todos habían visto a Hyoga y a los otros dos aparecer en el medio del templo de Athena sin haber tenido que caminar escaleras arriba. Y ésta no era la primera vez que Shion veía a Hades violar tan descaradamente las protecciones del Santuario. Sin embargo, Radamanthys no tenía, por ahora el poder suficiente para sacar a Athena fuera del templo así que debían estar cerca, por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho él y Seiya corrieron hacia la casa de Acuario para que se corriera la voz y todos los caballeros empezaran a buscarlos.

Hyoga y Shiryu se quedaron en el templo principal, por orden del patriarca.

-Que desastre- dijo Hyoga.

-Los encontrarán, no te preocupes-dijo Shiryu.

Hyoga se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Voy a entrar a ver cómo está, June, la amiga de Shun. Ya regreso- dijo Hyoga.

Mientras tanto, Radamanthys y Saori aparecían en un enorme y vacío terreno que estaba muy lejos de las casas pero dentro de los límites del Santuario.

-Qué hiciste?!- preguntó Saori.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Radamanthys.

El rubio espectro se colocó frente a la joven, mirando lentamente hacia todos lados buscando la fuente de poder que los había sacado del templo.

-Es eso un gesto de protección…Radamanthys de Wyvern?- preguntó Alecto.

La voz de la furia que sonaba como el siseo de una serpiente que está a punto de atacar puso en alerta todos los sentidos del espectro, sus músculos se tensaron, como si instintivamente se preparara para la batalla.

-Así que finalmente se deciden a aparecer. Mejor, ya me estaba aburriendo. Prometieron una batalla sangrienta pero no la veo por ningún lado- dijo el juez

Una risa sádica se escuchó en el aire. Radamanthys trataba de ubicar el origen de la voz pero era como si viniera de todas partes al mismo tiempo.

El terreno era enorme y desierto y estaba totalmente oscuro aunque eso no era un obstáculo para él ya que su visión era muy superior al de un ser humano y veía aún mejor en la oscuridad.

Pero tampoco había ningún sitio donde ocultarse, solo era una enorme parcela de tierra donde estaban ellos dos solos cubiertos por el cielo estrellado.

-Calma, cariño. Si estamos aquí. Ya llevamos un buen rato pero estabas tan alerta que nos fue imposible entrar al Santuario sin que te dieras cuenta.

En efecto, durante el tiempo que estuvo en el templo de Athena, Radamanthys se había enfocado en sentir hasta la más mínima vibración extraña que ocurriese dentro de los límites del Santuario. También había estado pensado en todas las posibles situaciones que se podrían dar, y cómo responder a ellas. No por nada era la mano de derecha de Hades, era un genio de la estrategia.

Pero esta era la peor de las situaciones: él solo, usando un pobre 10% de su poder y teniendo que proteger a Saori.

- Pero bajaste la guardia. El Pegaso logró llamar toda tu atención, aún más que la que le tenías a Athena.

El juez aprovechaba que Alecto hablaba para tratar de ubicarla pero era imposible así que optó por otro método; uno que los siglos de pelea con las furias le habían enseñado que funcionaba muy bien.

-Escondiéndose como las cobardes ratas que son. Por qué no me sorprende?, salgan de una vez para que pueda patear sus viejos y vírgenes traseros -dijo Radamanthys.

-Cuida tu lengua, Radamanthys- dijo Alecto.

El juez sonrió.

-Me pregunto qué fue lo que te molestó, que te llamé vieja o virgen?.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta alguna pero Radamanthys supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Bueno, ambos sabemos que eres tanto vieja como virgen. Te he visto mirándome cada vez que peleamos, eres tú, de las tres la única que siempre está detrás de mí. Eso es porque tienes siglos escuchando lo que dicen las Moiras sobre mí, no? - dijo el juez riendo.

-Sí, ya he escuchado de ti y Hades en sus aventuras románticas con ellas y cientos de súcubos. Siempre juntos, perdiéndose entre los brazos de esas mujeres- siseó Alecto.

-Y que es eso que escucho?, envidia? celos?- preguntó el juez lascivamente.

-Cállate!- gritó la furia.

A unos cuantos metros del juez y la diosa estalló un halo de luz que removió la arena. Él no pudo verla pero supo que cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Solo digo la verdad…cariño. Hace siglos eras preciosa. Pero siento mucho decirlo, las moiras son más que solo preciosas; una mirada de ellas es mucho más bella que ustedes tres juntas, ni decir de el resto de sus cuerpos- dijo Radamanthys.

Esta vez, a varios metros de distancia una gran esfera de poder salió de la nada y se dirigió directo hasta Athena, quien estaba al lado del juez. Éste se colocó frente a ella, la abrazó hasta cubrirla con su cuerpo y sus alas y recibió el impacto. El golpe sacudió al juez lo suficiente como para tumbarlos al suelo a ambos. Saori logró escuchar en medio del estruendo un quejido de dolor. Sintió miedo, pero no por ella sino por su guardián, el rubio espectro cuyo cuerpo la protegía de los ataques de la furia… el espectro que estaba haciendo el trabajo de sus santos.

**En el reino de los sueños.**

Morfeo seguía siendo batido en el aire hacia todas direcciones como si fuese un muñeco de trapo cuando Ikki decidió que ya había visto demasiado.

Éste ser que tenía a varios metros delante de él no podía ser su hermano; era su cara, sus ojos pero no era su mirada. Corrió hacia él con la intención de detenerlo pero cuando la mirada de Shun se encontró con la figura que corría hacia él inmediatamente se creó una especia de barrera invisible que detuvo completamente el paso del Fénix.

-Te dije que te quedaras ahí- dijo siseando el peliverde y olvidando por completo al oniro que yacía casi inerte en el suelo entre las plantas y escombros.

-Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?!!, te volviste loco, Shun?! Vas a matarlo!!- dijo Ikki estallando en furia.

En ese momento dos brillantes luces dorados llegaron como rayos y se estrellaron contra el suelo entre Morfeo y Shun. El destello de luz cegó a los dos santos y dificultándoles el ver con claridad lo que había sucedido. Shun frunció el ceño y durante unos cuantos segundos miró fijamente a los dos seres alados que se inclinaba ante él sin atreverse a hacer el menor movimiento sin consentimiento y ni decir de levantar el rostro.

-Ya era hora. Pensé que iba a tener que matarlo para que se dignaran a traer sus inútiles existencias hasta aquí. Espero que lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo haya valido la pena el castigo que van a obtener por haberme hecho esperar cuando el destino de todos nosotros está en juego- dijo Shun, quien aún mantenía su cosmos brillando con fuerza a su alrededor.

Ikki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era puro veneno lo que acompañaba la voz del hombre que estaba frente a los seres alados. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Morfeo se levantara y se inclinara le sorprendió tanto.

-Si me permite explicarle- dijo uno de los seres.

-Es precisamente lo que estoy esperando. Levántense y que sea rápido, no tenemos toda la eternidad para esto.

Los tres seres obedientes se levantaron inmediatamente e Ikki pudo verlo en todo detalle. Estaba Morfeo, quien antes había estado cubierto completamente de un polvo blanco ahora parecía un ángel con armadura y alas de color negro brillante como el ónix. Era muy alto y musculoso, su cabello era largo y negro le llegaba a la cintura y una barba le marcaba el rostro y definía la mandíbula cuadrada. Aun cuando su aspecto era humano sus ojos delataban su condición de hijo del Inframundo; al igual que las Moiras sus ojos carecían de pupila y solo se veía el círculo negro rodeado por la sección blanca del ojo.

Delante de él estaban otros dos seres igual de altos pero con apariencia un poco más joven. Uno era de cabellos dorados con destellos un poco más claros aunque igual de brillante que el negro petróleo de Morfeo. Sus alas, aunque negras tenían destellos dorados mientras que su armadura y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Ese era Iquelo y a su lado estaba Fantaso, un ser de cabello corto de color rojo intenso como el fuego, igual que su armadura y sus ojos que parecían estar constantemente "encendidos". Los rasgos de ellos dos eran suaves y en comparación con el rostro severo de Morfeo, parecían casi asexuados. Solo su altura y la musculatura de sus cuerpos los identificaba como hombres.

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos en los que Ikki pudo observar a los cuatro que tenía al menos a unos seis metros delante de él. Observó a Shun, quien ya parecía haber apaciguado su fiereza y solo los miraba casi sin pestañear. Lo vio mantenerse firme frente a ellos, con la hermosa armadura divina de Andrómeda y las cadenas brillando alrededor de sus brazos. Su cosmos ya no lo rodeaba ni opacaba el verde de sus ojos y su cabello rebelde caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Todo el conjunto rivalizaba con la belleza de los Oniros.

Entonces Iquelo habló.

-No nos hemos movido de aquí y no hemos descuidado nuestro deber jamás. Pero en esta ocasión fuimos llamados a presentarnos en el Olimpo.

-Al Olimpo? quién los llamó? - preguntó Shun confundido.

-Yo.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

En el terreno Radamanthys, aun cuando no podía ver a la Furia estaba seguro de donde se encontraba ella y ahí atacaba ferozmente mientras mantenía a Saori detrás de él. La furia tenía la ventaja al seguir invisible pero ignoraba las verdaderas intenciones del juez.

Radamanthys volvió a atacar dando en el blanco y dejando aturdida a la Furia que era lanzada por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la arena.

-Que estás haciendo?, no puedes tu solo contra ella!- dijo Saori.

-Estoy dando el tiempo necesario a tus caballeros para que vengan, los estallidos ya los alertaron y saben dónde estamos, ellos pueden protegerte mejor que yo pero tienes que ir con ellos!.

Saori dudó y él lo vio en sus ojos.

-Y voy a… dejarte aquí a merced de ella?- preguntó la Diosa.

-Ja!, no te estarás preocupando por mi verdad, Athena?- preguntó el juez sonriendo de forma presumida.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la intensa mirada que el juez le dedicaba y que incluso le hizo bajar la vista al suelo apenada de que la hubiera descubierto tan preocupada por él como lo estaría por alguno de los suyos. A unos veinte metros de distancia Alecto se hacía visible mientras la ira se apoderaba de ella. Radamanthys la vio levantarse y se volvió de nuevo hacia su protegida.

-Vete, Saori- dijo suavemente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Jamás habría pensado que podría escuchar esa suavidad y delicadeza en la oscura y masculina voz del espectro. Y tampoco lo había escuchado tan "cercano". Esa cercanía acompañada por la mirada seria pero casi suplicante que veía en sus ojos dorados le erizó la piel. Por un segundo sintió una conexión muy íntima con el espectro.

El grito de guerra que dio la Furia mientras se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad sacó a Saori de sus pensamientos y obligó a Radamanthys a hacer le mismo movimiento para alejarse de la Diosa protegiéndola de la onda que causaría el choque entre ambos poderes.

Mientras tanto en el templo principal, Shiryu aguardaba en las escaleras mientras que Hyoga caminaba por el pasillo que daba al cuarto donde debía encontrarse June. La encontró sentada en la cama demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para notar su presencia. Él vio que tenía la cara enrojecida y que unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. El rubio cisne se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando ella levantó la cara y vio a Hyoga parado en el umbral de la puerta sonrió cariñosamente.

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el cisne.

Ella se levantó y por dos segundos volvió a bajar la vista al suelo, pensando en qué decirle al santo, si la verdad y enfrentar todas las preguntas que le haría e inevitablemente ponerse a llorar como una tonta frente a él o mentirle y simplemente decirle que sí.

Cuando levantó la vista una expresión de alarma su dibujó en su rostro. Lo peor de todo era que él también tenía la misma mirada. Cada uno pudo ver lo que aparecía detrás del otro y antes de que pudieran decirse algo una punzada de dolor se les clavó en el cuello. Hyoga sintió como la presencia detrás de él se clavaba en su cuello como si de un vampiro se tratase. Inmediatamente todo su cuerpo se entumeció y cayó en la más profunda oscuridad.

**En el reino de los sueños.**

Shun volteó hacia la derecha de donde provenía la voz que respondió a su pregunta. Primero una sonrisa sarcástica y luego una mirada maliciosa aparecieron en su rostro, dirigidas al Dios y a la Diosa frente a él, respectivamente.

-Vaya, a qué debo la visita de mi…querido hermano a mi humilde hogar?-preguntó Shun.

Ikki seguía escuchando el veneno y el sarcasmo en la voz de Shun. Fijó la vista en los recién llegados. Uno un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello gris plateado, barba y ojos azules y como era de esperarse era hermoso. La otra era una mujer más baja que su compañero, voluptuosa por donde la mirase, de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos dorados. Ikki nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa, fuera en la tierra o en el inframundo. Despertaba las más bajas pasiones del Fénix, mucho peor que las Moiras.

-Afortunadamente estoy tan acostumbrado a tu sarcasmo, hermano, que soy inmune a él- dijo Zeus, Rey de los Dioses y uno de los seis Dioses mayores del Panteón Olímpico.

Shun sonrió.

-He estado observando cómo se han desarrollado los acontecimientos. Aún no has despertado completamente y desconozco el por qué. Puedo ver que aún te protege la armadura de Andrómeda- continuó Zeus.

-Puedes fingir que te interesa, tranquilo, yo haré como que me enternece tu preocupación. Ahora dime a qué has venido?-preguntó el peliverde.

-He venido a decirte que esta ha de ser una batalla decisiva. No seguiré viendo como las Furias abusan de su poder y de que no tengan que hacerle reverencia al Olimpo. En las otras guerras tu victoria y la de Athena han sido solo temporales pero ahora deberá ser definitiva.

-Y como supones que haga eso?. Sabes que puedo matarlas pero eso sería romper definitivamente con el equilibrio cósmico. Son una molestia, sí, pero un mal necesario.- dijo Shun.

-Ellas no son las únicas, Némesis aparecerá pronto en la tierra. Pero las Furias son las que más me preocupan. No las matarás, encerrarás la mayor cantidad de sus poderes como te sea posible. En este momento ellas están en el Santuario, así que tendrás que llevarlas hasta el Tártaro y…

-Eso ya lo sé, las protecciones que tiene Athena reducen groseramente el poder de mis guerreros, pero el Tártaro es donde habitan las Danaides, eso les dará más ventaja y los santos no podrán llegar hasta ahí a menos que mueran… otra vez. Morir,revivir,morir,revivir, es bastante desagradable.

- Los que usen una Kamei sí podrán. El Tártaro también es parte del Inframundo. Nunca has peleado ahí así que no sabes cómo se maneja un cosmos por lo que yo ordené a las Morias y a Iquelo y Fantaso que fueran hasta allá. Su poder aumenta de forma asombrosa, su energía parece alimentarlos. Deberá provocar el mismo efecto en Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien, según me informó Hermes, está peleando sólo, en el Santuario. Te convendría ir a ayudarlo- dijo Zeus.

-Entonces termina de hablar y has tu salida teatral de una buena vez- dijo Shun expresando abiertamente su molestia ante la presencia del Dios.

-Tu falta de respeto sigue siendo tan molesta como siempre- siseó Zeus dando un paso hacia donde estaba Shun.

-Es molesta solo para ti, para mí no lo es.- dijo el peliverde.

Zeus estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al santo cuando la mujer que tenía al lado lo tomó del brazo delicadamente. Él la miró y ella sonrió.

-Deja que yo me encargue de él ahora, le explicaré bien, te lo prometo- dijo ella suavemente.

-Que así sea entonces. Que no llegue a oídos de Hefesto que estás aquí o te enfrentarás a su ira-dijo Zeus mirando a la Diosa. Luego miró a Shun-Que la victoria te acompañe, hermano.

Zeus creó un halo de luz dorada y dispuso a retirarse cuando Shun lo llamó. Cuando se volteó vio los ojos verdes del santo encendidos ya que había despertado de nuevo su cosmos. La voz de Shun se cargó de veneno y sonó tan letal que Ikki vio como los Oniros perdían toda la fuerza que pudiesen tener en su postura y su mirada.

-Enviar a las Moiras y a los Oniros al Tártaro pudo haberlos destruido. Te conviene pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a darle ordenes a mis guerreros. Preferirás ir tu mismo hasta el último rincón del Infierno antes que rendirme cuentas.

Zeus captó abiertamente la amenaza de Hades. Sabía que él no le temía como el resto de los Dioses, era el más rebelde de todos, ni siquiera Poseidón se revelaba de esa forma.

Sabía que en la titanomaquia había necesitado desesperadamente de la ayuda de Hades y de su habilidad en la pelea y por eso no le tenía ni el más mínimo respeto, a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos y demás Dioses menores. Aun cuando no se intimidó por la intención asesina que sintió en su cosmos tampoco respondió; solo se retiró por el halo de luz y despareció de la vista de todos.

Shun desactivó su cosmoenergía y fijo la vista en la bellísima mujer que quedaba frente a él. Ella se acercó y lo miró a los ojos, aunque era al menos unos quince centímetros más baja. Él detalló su rostro: sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas junto con sus ojos dorados conformaban el bello rostro. Notó que la respiración de la joven era agitada y dejó ver una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Parece que te siguen excitando algunas actitudes mías no?, Afrodita- dijo él.

-_Afrodita? La Diosa del deseo?- _se preguntó Ikki.

-Te equivocas, no son solo algunas sino todas- dijo ella acercándose aún más a él.

Él sonrió y acarició la mejilla derecha de la Diosa con la punta de los dedos. Ella cerró los ojos y él bajó poco a poco la mano hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus voluptuosos senos y los encontró demasiado tentadores. El roce arrancó un gemido de la Diosa que desató toda la pasión que Shun podía sentir en ese momento e ignorando completamente a los demás tomó a la Diosa por la cintura, la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los labios de Afrodita destilaban deseo, como si fuera un pecado probar los besos del Dios de los muertos y aun así necesitara hacerlo a costa de su propia seguridad. Se sintió como al alcohólico al que se le ofrece el vino más exquisito.

A Afrodita, la Diosa del Deseo, el Amor y la sexualidad se le acreditaban varios romances ilícitos con Dioses como Ares y Adonis, pero su intensa y apasionada relación con Hades era un secreto que solo conocía Zeus, quien había resultado ser el perfecto cómplice al enviar lejos a Hefesto en varias ocasiones, con cualquier excusa para que la hermosa joven pudiese escabullirse hasta la cama de su amante. Sin embargo, aún cuando habían pasado siglos juntos, Hades no la amaba. La deseaba fervientemente cada día como si fuera la primera vez pero su corazón solo tenía espacio para una.

El por su parte sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón, un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad que no se preocupó por racionalizar cuando devoraba los labios de la Diosa y mujer más hermosa y deseable de todas. Y menos cuando su mente desbordó un torrente de recuerdos de cuando la había hecho suya cada vez que se le antojaba, cada vez que ella iba hasta el inframundo a escondidas de su esposo Hefesto y se arrojaba a sus brazos ardiendo en deseos de que él la poseyera.

Poco a poco y muy a su pesar se separaron para dejar entrar el aire a sus pulmones. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada y aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Puso las manos en el pecho del santo y sintió el corazón retumbando dentro de él.

-Zeus tiene razón, si Hefesto te consigue aquí te meterás en problemas. No quiero tener que matarlo por ponerte un dedo encima- dijo él.

-No importa, tenía que verte. Ya me habían dicho las Moiras que esta vez viniste más hermoso que nunca y no se equivocaron- dijo ella sonriendo- pero ahora tengo que explicarte lo que vas a hacer.

En ese momento Afrodita puso las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba como si estuviese sosteniendo algo y rápidamente una espada semitransparente y humeante se posó sobre sus manos casi levitando.

-Hefesto la llama su "perfecta obra de arte". Tómala -dijo Afrodita.

Shun reconoció la idéntica imagen de la espada de Hades. Cuando la tomó con la mano derecha y la probó haciendo algunos movimientos le sorprendió encontrar que pasaba tanto como una espada normal y era sólida aún cuando era semitransparente y solo se veían sus bordes azulados que constantemente se desdibujaban como si se los llevara el viento. Luego desapareció por completo y su brazo brilló durante un par de segundos.

-Está hecha solo para ti. Estará escondida en tu brazo derecho hasta que te dignes a usar tu verdadera armadura. En ese momento ella se fundirá con la espada que ya tienes y te dará el poder para romper con el dominio que tienen las Furias sobre los poderes míticos. Eso va a debilitarlas lo suficiente como para que tú puedas vencerlas pero recuerda que debes uisar el poder del Tártaro para eso.

Shun asintió y miró a Afrodita a los ojos. Ella, enamorada de los hermosos ojos verdes del santo volvió a guidarse de su cuello y para robarle un último beso antes de marcharse. Luego el peliverde se dio media vuelta, encaró a los Oniros, ordenó a Morfeo que despertara a los dorados y se volteó hacia donde estaba Ikki, quien lo miraba como si no lo reconociera. Shun entendía la expresión pero los acontecimientos lo habían puesto de un humor infernal y no se sintió con ánimos de dar explicaciones. Además seguía sintiendo esa extraña sensación en su corazón, como si hubiera traicionado algo. Acaso se sentía mal por el pobre de Hefesto?. No, Hades nunca sentía lástima por nadie. No, desde que apartaron de su lado lo más importante de su vida.

Shun no lograba recordar o entender por qué sentía lo que sentía así que se esforzó por desecharlo.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

Radamanthys seguía peleando contra Alecto y Saori aun era protegida por él.

-Tienes que irte ahora!-dijo Radamanthys.

Saori, aun en contra de su voluntad echó a correr hacia donde estaban los caballeros mientras que detrás de ella chocaban dos grandes fuertes de energía que sacudían la tierra bajo sus pies. Pronto Seiya, Shion, Docko y Shaka la alcanzaron. Ya segura entre sus santos Saori pudo ver, aun estando a una distancia considerable que Radamanthys jadeaba y no había podido esquivar ninguno de los impactos en su intento por protegerla. La Furia también había recibido muchos de los golpes pero sin duda el espectro estaba en peores condiciones. Los caballeros vieron a Alecto intentar atacar a Athena y se colocaron en frente para protegerla pero Radamanthys volvió a interponerse entre la Furia y la Diosa.

-Tu pelea es conmigo- dijo el juez jadeando.

-En las condiciones en las que estás no eres rival para mí. Es hora de que mueras, Radamanthys de Wyvern!- dijo Alecto.

En ese momento cinco círculos de luz aparecieron en la tierra alrededor de Radamanthys y de ahí emergieron unas extrañas criaturas cuya mitad superior de su cuerpo era el de una hermosa mujer, mientras que la mitad inferior era de serpiente. Otras cuatro criaturas aparecieron frente al grupo de santos, mientras que las que rodearon al juez lo mordieron con sus colmillos de serpiente en los muslos, brazos y cuello inmovilizándolo por completo. Él forcejeaba para quitárselas de encima pero mientras más peleaba más rápido se entumecían sus músculos.

-Pelear no te servirá de nada-dijo la Furia.

-Ayúdenlo! Tienen que ayudarlo, va a matarlo!- gritó Saori.

El repentino estallido de pánico sorprendió a los santos y aún más a Seiya, quien la tenía entre sus brazos y nunca había visto a Saori suplicar de esa forma por otro que no fuese alguno de sus caballeros.

Pronto la sangre comenzó a brotar de las heridas del espectro y a debilitarlo rápidamente. Alecto se preparó para el último golpe cuando una enorme brecha a la izquierda del grupo de santos se abrió en el aire, se convirtió en un agujero que estalló en un haz de luz del cual diez figuras salieron disparadas. Nadie pudo identificarlas, salvo que eran humanas y tres de ellas se colocaron frente a Saori y los demás espantando a las criaturas mientras que otras tres atacaron a las que tenían atrapado a Radamanthys haciendo que desaparecieran entre gritos y aullidos y esquivando los sablazos. Las otras tres fueron directo contra la Furia que los esquivó por muy poco pero logró lanzar un último ataque hacia donde estaba el espectro. La última figura llegó junto a Radamanthys, lo levantó del suelo colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello y saltó lejos de allí justo antes de que el ataque los impactara. La Furia, aunque estaba aturdida por la emboscada ordenó a sus raptoras que desparecieran y logró ponerse a buena distancia para ver a los que ahora se reunían en un solo grupo de ocho personas.

-Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Seiya.

-Parece que tenemos compañía- dijo Shaka.

-Sí, nos pareció que necesitaban ayuda- dijo Ikki volteándose hacia ellos.

Los santos vieron a quienes acompañaban a Ikki y reconocieron a los dorados que faltaban: Afrodita de Piscis y Máscara Mortal de Cáncer estaban ahí, por fin libres del castigo de las Furias y del sueño de Morfeo. Saori se liberó del abrazo de Seiya, se acercó a los dorados a los que saludó con cariño y luego caminó hasta salir del círculo que la protegía para ver con claridad al grupo que estaba al frente, un poco a su derecha a varios metros de distancia.

-Vaya!, por fin apareces, Hades!. Y que grupo tan pintoresco traes: Las Moiras y los Oniros!- dijo Alecto riendo.

Las palabras de la Furia sorprendieron a los dorados y a Saori: nunca en la historia de las guerras santas conocidas por ella, Shion o Docko se había visto tal reunión; los hijos de la oscuridad al lado de su rey, su máximo líder, todos listos para pelear.

Saori trató, aun en la distancia de detallarlos: en un extremo del grupo había tres hombres alados que llevaban armaduras de un color parecido al de sus alas. Del otro lado había tres mujeres, la luz de la luna arrancaba destellos plateados de sus largos cabellos y también llevaban armadura de color blanco y plateado. Cada una era tan hermosa como la otra; la más joven parecía tener unos 16 años, las mejillas sonrosadas contrastaban con el blanco de su piel, sus ojos azules y los rulos de su cabello plateado. La adulta que parecía de 30 años, tenía rasgos afilados y su cuerpo lleno de curvas parecía una obra de arte de los Dioses mientras su cabello caía en cascada hasta su estrecha cintura. Por último, la mayor, en apariencia de unos 50 años, era tan hermosa como las otras dos, exudando experiencia por cada poro de su blanca piel. Saori, en medio de todo recordó las palabras del espectro, de lo hermosas que eran y que ellas conocían de los placeres amatorios del juez. Se sonrojó y se regaño mentalmente por estar pensando en trivialidades con la guerra que se les venía encima.

Y en el centro del grupo estaba Shun soportando el peso del espectro en su hombro derecho mientras que la sangre caía lentamente de cada una de sus heridas.

-Lo…siento.- susurró Radamanthys y vencido por el cansancio y la debilidad bajó la cabeza.

Shun lo miró, ignorando descaradamente a la Furia, de nuevo y la vergüenza del juez lo enterneció. Luego volteó hacia donde estaba el grupo de los santos y los vio correr hacia ellos. Saori se sentía segura entre sus caballeros, lejos de Alecto por lo que se permitió observar a Shun por varios segundos.

-Estas bien?- preguntó el peliverde.

-Sí, perfectamente- dijo ella sonriendo.

Shun sonrió y le habló al juez.

-Nada de "lo siento", lo hiciste muy bien- dijo él.

Luego le hizo señas a las Moiras que asintieron inmediatamente, les entregó a Radamanthys y los Oniros se colocaron entre el grupo de santos y la Furia. Cloto, la más joven, se sentó en el suelo y colocó la cabeza del juez sobre sus suaves muslos para que descansara y puso sus manos sobre su frente mientras que Láquesis y Átropo se colocaron de rodillas cada una al lado del espectro.

-Está muy lastimado- dijo Cloto. Las otras notaron la angustia en su voz.

-Tranquila, estará bien- dijo Láquesis.

-Hay algo que pueda hacer?-preguntó Saori sentándose al lado de Átropo.

Átropo negó con la cabeza y clavó su mirada azul en la Diosa.

-No puedes hacer nada, Athena…no debes hacer nada. Él no te pertenece. Déjanos a nosotras que si podemos.

Saori vio a las dos mujeres emplear su poder para cerrar las heridas de Radamanthys y se detuvo a contemplar cada detalle de la armadura y el cuerpo del hombre; tuvo que reconocer que solo algunos de sus santos rivalizaban con el atractivo espectro. Ella se sintió tentada a hacerle la pregunta que estaba rondando por su cabeza cuando la voz de Shun llamó su atención. Él estaba frente a los Oniros, más cerca de la furia que los demás, a unos cinco metros de distancia

-Aún no has despertado del todo tu poder-dijo Alecto.

-Sí, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, se está poniendo fastidioso. Así que…lista para pelear conmigo?- dijo Shun.

-No, tengo un regalo para ti- dijo la furia alejándose en el aire del grupo.

En ese momento aparecieron al lado de ella las otras dos furias, Megara y Tesífone, ambas con dos personas inconscientes levitando en el aire junto a ellas.

-O dos, no sé. Tú dime- dijo Alecto sonriendo.

Seiya y los otros reconocieron a Hyoga y a June pero Shun no parecía reaccionar ante nada, solo los miraba. Mientras tanto las Moiras cerraban las heridas del juez.

-Átropo, será mejor que veas lo que está pasando. Las Furias la tienen, a ella!- susurró Cloto.

-Hyoga…- susurró Shun.

- No puedes tocar a esa mujer- dijo Átropo poniéndose cerca de Shun-suéltala, ahora mismo!

Shun se tocaba la frente, confundido. Se supone que debía recordar a esa chica?, y que era esa punzada en su pecho?, sentía que se le estaba partiendo el corazón, algo le decía que tenía que actuar pero no lograba entender nada. Alecto vio la reacción del santo y de Átropo.

-Llévatela y averigua quien es- dijo la Furia.

Inmediatamente Tesífone y June desaparecieron. Algo le gritaba a Shun que tenía que detenerla, buscar a la chica, ir hasta el último rincón del mundo si fuese necesario pero su mejor amigo y hermano estaba atrapado todavía y tenía que encargarse de eso y de la guerra que tenían enfrente.

La chica tendría que arreglárselas sola.


	12. Los doce olimpicos Parte I

**Nota del autor: Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el nuevo cap de este fic, tratando en lo posible de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me enviaron del cap pasado, me encantaron, Alisse, Darkacuario, RIAADVD, mis preciosas amigas Mary Martin y Alphi, gracias por estar allí siempre. Fany-s 22, tus reviews fueron los más largos y me permití ocupar un espacio aquí para responderte algunas cosas. Primero: muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encantó todo lo que dijiste y mas porque quiero saber qué cosas esperan del fic. Haré lo posible por no defraudarlos, jejeje. Que te confundieras no fue culpa tuya, fue que yo no expresé bien la idea pero aquí lo arreglé. Y por último, con respecto a qué he hecho para escribir así, gracias por eso, nadie me lo había dicho y me alegró mucho, pero no he hecho nada en realidad, ni cursos ni nada por el estilo. Lo que sí he hecho es leer y MUCHISIMO, tengo más libros que ropa y creo que eso ayuda porque uno aprende palabras nuevas y a redactar mejor, yo quiero que este fic parezca como un libro escrito por un profesional y creo que leer libros es una de las mejores maneras de alimentar tu manera de escribir. Otra cosa que hago mucho es usar recursos literarios, ellos hacen la escritura más limpia y profesional creo. También creo que todos los que leen este fic son escritores así que dejo esto aquí para usen estos consejos SI QUIEREN y así seamos todos mejores escritores cada vez, vale? XD. Un abrazo enorme a todos, se les quiere mucho, gracias por esperar ,que lo disfruten!. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo XI. Los doce Olímpicos. Parte I.**

Tesífone desapareció de la vista, llevándose a una chica que solo le costó aparecer unos segundos frente a él para clavarse en sus pensamientos. En ese mismo instante Átropo supo que había cometido un error al dirigirse de esa forma a Alecto, al decirle que no podía tocar a June, eso había alertado al Furia para que tomara la decisión de ordenar a Tesífone que se fuera con la chica. Átropo fijo en la vista en Shun, parecía confundido pero casi inmediatamente se repuso y miró de nuevo a Alecto, quien seguía en el aire con Megara y el Santo del Cisne.

-Muy bien, tienes lo que querías, ahora entrégame a Hyoga- dijo Shun

-Qué tal si lo quiero para mí?, es muy atractivo- dijo ella en todo arrogante.

-No, no creo, no le van las mujeres mayores sabes?- dijo Shun.

Tanto y Alecto como Megara hirvieron en furia.

-Tú y tu maldita insolencia- siseó Alecto- No sientes respeto por…

-Por nada?. Exacto, no siento respeto por nada excepto por una cosa: una buena pelea y espero que tú me des eso.

Al ver que las mujeres no decían nada y solo parecían maldecirlo con la mirada Shun sonrió y continuó.

-Como iba diciendo lo único por lo que siento respeto es por una buena pelea y eso solo se da si las condiciones son beneficiosas para ambos contrincantes…me sigues, cierto?- preguntó el peliverde aun con tono sarcástico.

Alecto podía ver como el sujeto que ella tanto odiaba se divertía haciéndola rabiar y humillándola y sabía que si le seguía el juego eso solo empeoraría y así que optó por mantenerse callada.

-Asumiré que sí. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que nosotros no podemos pelear aquí en los terrenos de Athena porque sus absurdas protecciones reducen nuestro poder y sería de mala educación violarlas de nuevo. Por eso te propongo que traslademos nuestra pelea a otro sitio. Al Tártaro específicamente.

Las Furias fruncieron el ceño y Alecto se echó a reír descaradamente.

-Pretendes que crea eso?!. El Tártaro es el hogar de las Danaides y para nosotras es como un paraíso y tú quieres pelear allá?, Tantas ganas tienes de morir, "Mi Señor"?- dijo Alecto inyectando una buena dosis de sarcasmo a sus últimas palabras.

-Exactamente, ya sé que es el paraíso de la Furias pero yo estoy cansado de pelear con ustedes así que esta vez he decidido darles ventaja para que cuando les haga morder el polvo sea de una forma tan gloriosa que les borre todo deseo de una revancha-concluyó Shun sonriendo descaradamente.

Alecto no era capaz de sentir otra cosa que el más profundo deseo de matarlo y eso sencillamente no la dejaba pensar. Shun contaba con la rabia infinita de la Furia para que no le permitiera deducir que él tenía otros planes; las conocía lo suficiente y con cada minuto que pasaba más recuerdos venían a su mente.

-Tu arrogancia será tu ruina, Hades- dijo ella- De acuerdo, me parece bien. Nos vemos en 30 minutos.

-Es una cita entonces.

Dicho esto las Furias desaparecieron y dejaron caer a Hyoga a varios metros de distancia del suelo. Todo fue tan repentino que Shun supo que nadie llegaría a tiempo para atraparlo antes de que se estrellara contra la tierra aun cuando todos los santos corrieron para intentarlo así que usó su torrente nebular como colchón de aire y evitó la dolorosa caída. Una vez que Seiya tuvo a Hyoga a salvo y éste despertó Shun respiró; al menos un poco, aun había algo que le provocaba una dolorosa preocupación y eso no lo dejaba concentrarse pero tenía que esforzarse. Miró a Átropo, esta no se movía y parecía sumida en sus pensamientos pero él optó por no prestarle atención así que caminó hasta donde estaban Cloto, Láquesis, Radamanthys y Saori. El juez ya se había levantado.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Shun.

Radamanthys asintió. Saori miraba al juez y Shun lo notó.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Shun dirigiéndose a Saori.

-Sí, yo también- dijo ella.

Ella caminó hasta alejarse de todos los que estaban en el terreno y él la siguió.

-Necesito preguntarte sobre…

-No puedo responderte eso ahora- cortó Shun.

-Disculpa?.

-Lo que sientas por él o crees sentir, no puedo respondértelo ahora.

Saori frunció el ceño.

-Sí, lo sé. La batalla es más importante, pero antes déjame decirte que me alegro mucho de verte, Shun.- dijo sonriendo, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

El peliverde se conmovió por la alegría de la Diosa y sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno, bueno…sigamos- dijo Shun en tono nervioso-Supongo que escuchaste que no pelearemos aquí si no en el Tártaro. Tendrás que dejar todo en orden en el santuario porque solo los caballeros de bronce podrán bajar ahí contigo, solo nosotros cinco exactamente, los que tenemos una Kamei.

-El plan… crees que funcione?- preguntó Cloto.

La joven Moira se había acercado, aun cuando sabía que estaba interrumpiendo. Parecía preocupada y sus mejillas se encendían, afectada por la presencia del peliverde.

-Más le vale a Zeus, pequeña.

Shun pellizcó suavemente las mejillas de la chica y luego se volvió hacia Saori mientras los demás se reunían a su alrededor. Aun sentía el miedo de Cloto así que se le ocurrió una idea y caminó hasta salirse del círculo que lo rodeaba.

-Hermes!- dijo Shun sin mirar hacia algún lugar en específico- Sé que estas por ahí, trae tu alado trasero hasta aquí si eres tan amable.

De pronto el mensajero del Olimpo hizo acto de presencia detrás y muy cerca de Shun, quien ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para agárralo del cuello de la armadura y dominarlo por completo para luego voltear a verlo. Su cabello verde era de un color muy parecido al de Shun.

-Dile a Zeus que si este plan llega a salir mal yo mismo le abriré la puerta a los Titanes y tiraré la llave. Él tendrá que levantar el trasero de su enorme y espantoso trono y lidiar con el desastre pero ambos sabemos que no podrá hacer nada

-…Precisamente por eso tienes vetada la entrada al Olimpo- dijo Hermes luchando por zafarse del hermético agarre del Santo.

-Como si me importara- dijo Shun soltándolo bruscamente.

En ese mismo momento Hermes desapareció, Shun miró a Cloto, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara más y sonriera divertida.

-A qué te refieres con lo de los Titanes?-Preguntó Seiya.

Shun vio que todos lo miraban así que aprovechó el momento.

- El Tártaro es la prisión de los titanes y solo yo tengo "la llave". De hecho, yo soy la llave, soy lo único que los mantiene encerrados porque yo controlo a los Hecantoquiros*. Mi cuerpo original está destruido por lo que este cuerpo es lo único que me mantiene con vida, si yo muero ahora, antes de mi tiempo y peleando contra ellas no reencarnaré jamás y si eso pasa entonces las puertas del infierno se abrirán y todo lo que allí vive tendrá la libertad de subir a la tierra. Como comprenderás eso sería una catástrofe, tenemos muy poco tiempo para prepararnos y esta es nuestra única oportunidad, no podemos equivocarnos y sobre todo, no podemos perder porque si lo hacemos será el fin de todo lo que conocemos. Así que ahora pídele a alguien que traiga a Shiryu y tu armadura porque solo puedo explicar esto una vez, aunque las Furias no estén aquí pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto Hermes recién llegaba al Olimpo al templo principal, muy parecido a los campos Elíseos, donde estaban Zeus y Hera, la Reina de los Dioses. Al llegar frente al trono Hermes se inclinó.

- Mi Señor, vengo con noticias de la tierra y con un mensaje de su hermano.

-Levántate y Habla- dijo Zeus.

-Señor, las Furias han aceptado pelear en el Tártaro. Se encontrarán en unos 30 minutos.

-Excelente- dijo Hera.

-Cuando me fui, su hermano estaba por explicarle a Athena el plan para destruirlas y me indicó que le enviara un mensaje. Cito: "_Dile a Zeus que si este plan llega a salir mal yo mismo le abriré la puerta a los Titanes y tiraré la llave. Él tendrá que levantar su trasero de su enorme y espantoso trono y lidiar con el desastre pero ambos sabemos que no podrá hacer nada"._

Hera rió descaradamente mientras Zeus se removía incómodo en su _"enorme y espantoso trono"_.

-No ha perdido el toque!- dijo Hera.

-Gracias, Hermes. Vuelve a la tierra y avísame de cualquier novedad- dijo Zeus mientras trataba de ignorar la risa sarcástica de su esposa.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Zeus se levantó y caminó por el templo.

-Estuviste muy poco tiempo en el Inframundo. Me hace pensar que no le dijiste todo lo que debías decirle- dijo Hera.

-Pensé que tal vez no se esforzaría tanto en ganar si supiera que contará con más ayuda de la que él cree- dijo Zeus.

-Es un guerrero, Zeus, ha luchado, por todo y por todos, prácticamente desde que nació. Está acostumbrado a ganar aun cuando lleve todas las de perder. Es una de las cosas que lo hacen tan poderoso.

Zeus volteó a mirarla. Su hermosa esposa y hermana, tan rubia como él era, de cabello largo y rizado era además tan sarcástica y directa como el mismo Hades. Muchas veces ella le recordaba a su hermano y él se preguntaba si no era aquello una maldición por todo lo que debía a Hades.

-Yo pienso- continuó Hera levantándose del trono-que tuviste otra razón de mayor peso para irte tan rápidamente del Inframundo. He aquí mis teorías: Primero, creo que te fuiste porque de hecho te aterroriza el Inframundo ya que es la prisión de todos aquellos que desean destronarte o destruirte por lo que les has hecho, incluido nuestro hermano menor.

Segundo: Creo que no solo te aterroriza sino que también te atrae profundamente ya que es una enorme fuente de poder. El Inframundo no es solo la tierra de los muertos, de hecho hay demasiada vida en él, es casi un organismo vivo cuyos hijos son inmortales y dominan los aspectos más importantes de la vida en la tierra como son el sueño, la muerte y el destino. Quien no querría tener semejante poder en sus manos, controlarlo a su antojo?. Definitivamente tú sí pero no puedes verdad?, solo él puede hacerlo, solo él porque no tiene las mismas intenciones que tú. Sólo él puede hacerlo porque sencillamente no le interesa usar ese poder para controlar lo que a el le venga en gana. Él solo cumple con su trabajo, vida tras vida.

Zeus solo la miró. Cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada de la más cruda y espantosa verdad y le acuchillaban el corazón.

-Si yo estuviera equivocada entonces no tendrías ninguna razón para no decirle que fue la misma Némesis quien te habló del plan de las Furias y del suyo para contigo.

El rubio Rey de los Dioses se estremeció cuando escuchó el nombre de la Diosa de Ramnus y recordó sus palabras:

_-Has destruido y encerrado a muchas criaturas más poderosas que tú con la ayuda de tus hermanos, pero de todos ellos tú eres el que más ha disfrutado de su reinado y Hades es quien más ha sufrido. El hecho de que sea el alma más pura del universo es lo que lo condena a ser el único capaz de contener a toda la maldad que habita en el Inframundo. Las Furias planean matarlo ahora que su cuerpo divino fue destruido para abrir las puertas del Inframundo, liberar a los Titanes para destruir la tierra y hacerles pagar a Hades y Athena por lo que ellas consideran es un delito: tomar el destino en sus propias manos, ese es el único crimen de Hades y Athena. _

_Pero, eres tú quien ha cometido el verdadero crimen intentando asesinar a Athena ni bien había nacido y ordenar a las Moiras que le cobraran a Hades lo único que es realmente importante para él: su Reina. Desconozco el por qué lo hiciste pero ahora él tiene que pelear de nuevo para evitar que tú, tu "reino" y la humanidad sean destruidos. Es demasiada carga para uno solo y tu hermano jamás pidió nada de esto; ya que no tuvo otra opción asumió el liderazgo del Inframundo y cuando pidió la mano de su amor le fue negado. Pero supongo que no tengo que contarte todo esto porque ya tú lo sabes, tú te encargaste de todo._

_Como sabrás soy yo quien puede castigar a los Dioses cuando son demasiado afortunados. Te recomiendo que ayudes a tu hermano por el bien de la humanidad y por tu propio bien. _

Zeus sabía que esas palabras no se irían de su mente en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora la batalla era lo más importante y tenía que apoyarlo tanto como le fuera posible, Zeus, el Rey de los Dioses tenía que apoyar a Hades, el Rey del Inframundo. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Iris, hija de Taumante y la oceánide Electra. _Personificación del arco iris y símbolo de la unión entre el cielo y la tierra y la comunicación entre Dioses y hombres._ Ella era la mensajera de Hera, quien la puso al servicio de Zeus. Iris tenía la orden de transmitir cualquier comunicado que Némesis quisiese hacerle.

-Mi señor, traigo noticas importantes de Némesis. Ella indica que las Furias tienen planeado enviar algunos monstruos míticos a distintas partes del mundo para obligar al Santuario a encargarse de eso y separar a Athena de Hades. Ella desconoce donde serán los ataques-dijo Iris.

Zeus sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas. Las Furias tenían verdaderas intenciones de matar a Hades, pero él haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para impedirlo. _Tenía que hacerlo._

-Iris, baja e indícale a Athena que nosotros protegeremos a la tierra, que ella solo tiene que concentrarse en pelear junto a Hades. Suplirás a Hermes, a él dile que venga hasta aquí inmediatamente.

-Sí, señor.

-Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Hera.

Luego Zeus caminó fuera del templo, Hera lo observaba. Encendió su cosmos color dorado y cubrió todo el Olimpo con el eco de su voz.

-DIOSES DEL OLIMPO, SU REY LOS INVOCA, PRESENTESE ANTE MI, LOS DOCE OLIMPICOS.

El llamado, aun cuando sonó como una orden él la sintió como una súplica, un desesperado pedido de ayuda que fue respondido inmediatamente por aquellos ocho que él vio aparecer de uno en uno ante él y rodeándolo. Al acercarse Hera el círculo se completó: Poseidón, Ares, Hermes, Hefestos, Afrodita, Artemisa, Hécate, Apolo y Zeus.

Una perfecta imagen de "El Rey Arturo y la mesa redonda", solo que esta mesa no estaba completa todavía, eran solo diez y faltaban otros dos pero ellos no vendrían. Aquellos dos ya estaban haciendo su parte y ahora era el turno del resto de la familia.

En la tierra, en los terrenos del Santuario ya todos conocían el plan, Shiryu se acaba de unir a ellos e Iris, la mensajera de Hera acababa de darles el mensaje y se mantenía a su lado por orden de Zeus. Luego Shun y Saori sintieron una fuerte necesidad de ir hasta el Olimpo. Athena se acercó hasta el santo y le habló en voz baja.

-Lo sientes también?, es un llamado del Olimpo- dijo ella.

-Sí. Zeus debe estar reuniéndolos, pero nosotros no podemos encargarnos de eso.

**El Olimpo.**

-Solo me falta una más a quien llamar. Ella no pertenece a este círculo pero ha aceptado venir y necesitaremos su ayuda. Eos, la Doncella del Alba*.

Una hermosa mujer apareció en el medio del círculo; su hermoso cabello largo y rizado estaba hecho del más puro gas plateado y se movía como si tuviese vida propia. El resto de su cuerpo, cubierto por una túnica blanca de estilo griego era sólido y despedía destellos de luces de colores.

-Me has llamado, Zeus- dijo Eos.

-Sí. A ti y a todos los demás los he llamado por la misma razón. Las Furias tienen planeado abrir las puertas del Infierno, liberar a los titanes y destruir a Hades y Athena. Ellos dos van a pelear juntos y las Furias quieren separarlos enviando a los monstruos míticos a la tierra para que Athena tenga que encargarse de ellos pero no será ella quien lo haga si no nosotros.

El silencio reinó en el templo. Zeus sabía que había muy poco tiempo, escasos minutos pero debía esperar a que ellos hablaran.

-Nos estás llamando a una batalla como la Titanomaquia y la Gigantomaquia*?- preguntó Ares, Dios de la guerra, la crueldad y del asesinato. Su largo cabello rojo y sus ojos oscuros brillaban de excitación.

Zeus asintió.

-Ya me parecía extraño que ese sujeto no estuviese entre nosotros, Hades, siempre está metido en problemas. Bueno, si es una batalla cuenta conmigo.- dijo Ares cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa casi perversa en el rostro.

El resto de los Dioses asintió en apoyo a las palabras de Ares. Zeus sonrió satisfecho.

-Dinos qué hacer- dijo Eos.

-Muy bien. No sabemos donde serán los ataques por lo que necesitamos cubrir toda la tierra. Necesito de tus hijos, Eos.

-Que así sea- dijo Eos asintiendo.

Al obtener la aprobación de la Diosa de la Aurora, Zeus encendió su cosmos y su voz volvió a resonar.

-Bóreas, Céfiro, Euro y Notus, los cuatro vientos. Que su estela cubra los cuatro puntos de la tierra: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Sirvan de mensajeros entre los dioses y que ningún monstruo mítico se escape a su mirada- dijo Zeus.

En la tierra, en todas partes del mundo las copas de los árboles empezaron a moverse más bruscamente, los vendedores de periódicos tuvieron que asegurar su mercancía, muchas casas cerraban sus ventanas, las personas sostenían sus sombreros, a sus niños pequeños, sus papeles. Los vientos se estaban moviendo, cobrando vida sobre cada montaña, desierto y océano, cubriendo cada rincón de la tierra para que nada se escapara a su ojo vigilante.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

Los dorados ya estaban en sus casas y en el terreno solo quedaban los cinco de bronce, Athena y los 7 guerreros de Hades.

Radamanthys miraba a Shun con preocupación y antes de que Saori pudiese decirle otra cosa el juez se acercó hasta él.

-Cómo vamos a bajar hasta el Tártaro?- preguntó Radamanthys.

-De la única manera posible- dijo Shun. Él ya sabía por dónde venía el juez con esa pregunta.

-Somos demasiados, vas a debilitarte, asumiendo que realmente puedas hacerlo.

-De la otra forma tardaríamos horas y no tenemos tanto tiempo, tú lo sabes perfectamente, además ya he usado el pasaje al inframundo y ya hemos pasado por la penumbra.

-Éramos solo tres, no una maldita tropa de trece personas!.

Todo el grupo guardó silencio al escuchar el rugido del espectro a quien no le preocupó en lo más mínimo expresar abiertamente su molestia mientras que Shun solo lo miraba.

-No hay otra manera, ya te lo dije.

-Puedo ayudarte, Shun? – preguntó Saori.

-No-dijo él dándole la espalda a todo el grupo- para variar, nadie puede hacer esto más que yo. Ahora, déjenme en paz.

Todos lo escucharon y muchos fruncieron el ceño, confundidos por la actitud del peliverde. Mientras tanto Shun encendía su cosmos.

-Qué le está pasando a Shun?, por qué siento tanta rabia en él?- preguntó Saori a Radamanthys en voz baja.

El juez, quien estaba al lado de la Diosa, cruzado de brazos mirando a Shun tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Son los recuerdos. Están llegando poco a poco y muchos no son nada agradables. Hay mucha traición, pérdida, dolor y tristeza. Lo están envenenando.

Athena volvió a mirar a Shun. Recordó cada momento que lo vio peleando por ella, cuando sintió su dolor por la muerte de Ikki, su alegría por su regreso, sintió su cosmos estallar mientras salvaba a Hyoga, lo vio amenazar a Hermes y al mismo Zeus solo para tranquilizar a la pequeña Moira…ese era el Shun que ella conocía, no el sarcástico, desconfiado e indiferente que estaba de espaldas a ella. Y lo peor de todo era que él tenía razón, todo lo que él hacía no podía hacerlo nadie más. Siempre había sido así con Hades. Tantos dioses tan poderosos, de verdad nadie podía mover un dedo?. Imposible.

-Yo no voy a permitirlo- dijo Saori en voz baja para que solo el espectro la escuchara.

Radamanthys, en efecto la escuchó, volvió a percibir ese aire de seguridad, digno de una Diosa y volvió el rostro para mirarla, incrédulo.

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó el.

-Tú puedes colocar en nuestra mente la imagen del sitio a donde debemos ir, Radamanthys, no es así?

-Bueno, si…pero…

-Si unimos nuestros cosmos al de Shun, con esa imagen fija en nuestra mente, podemos ayudarlo a llevarnos a todos hasta allá, tenemos que intentarlo o estará demasiado débil para pelear cuando lleguemos- dijo Saori al grupo, ignorando la duda de Radamanthys.

El juez volteó ver a Shun mientras que éste miraba a Saori, incrédulo.

-Puede funcionar- dijo el espectro cruzándose de brazos.

-Las Moiras y los Oniros ya conocen el sitio, no?

Los aludidos asintieron.

-Entonces solo faltamos nosotros cinco. Hazlo, Radamanthys- dijo ella.

El juez la miró por unos segundos y luego asintió. Decidió ignorar olímpicamente la mirada de reproche de Shun, sabía que él no estaría de acuerdo porque no debía entregarle a Saori más recuerdos de los que tenía permitido, pero si había una oportunidad de ayudarlo él lo haría. Shun puso los ojos en blanco y se volteó de nuevo, concentrándose en su tarea, no había tiempo que perder.

**El Olimpo.**

Una vez que los vientos fueron alertados, Zeus continuó.

-Hermes, tú serás el mensajero del Dioses y los vientos, cualquiera cosa que quieran, que necesiten, cualquier apoyo, tú te encargaras de eso. Las bestias míticas causan mucha destrucción así que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, cubrir toda la tierra.

-Cómo piensas hacer eso?- preguntó Hera.

Zeus sonrió y volvió a encender su cosmos, sus ojos brillaron de color dorado y Hera supo que lo estaba llevando al máximo.

-Hécate, oscurece la luna.

_Hécate, Diosa de la hechicería y lo arcano, hija de los titanes Perses y Asteria. Es la Diosa de la oscuridad y representa la noche y sus terrores. _

Encendió su cosmos, entre plata y negro. Su brillante y abundante cabello negro empezó a ondear igual que sus ropas mientras sus ojos, normalmente grises pasaron a ser negros completamente al igual que la luna en la tierra, eliminando todo rastro de luz que pudiera poner en evidencia lo que Zeus estaba planeando.

-NEREIDAS, NÁYADES Y HAMADRÍADES*, despierten, abran sus ojos a cualquier monstruo mítico que amenace con destruir la tierra, que ninguno se acerque siquiera a los humanos. Vientos, obliguen a las personas a refugiarse en sus casas, que nadie sea testigo de la batalla los Dioses.- dijo Zeus.

Su voz hizo eco en cada esquina del planeta. Los vientos aumentaron su movimiento, provocaron tornados y huracanes, todos en sitios aislados de la tierra y el océano. Luego los árboles comenzaron a moverse, los bosques a respirar. Sin una sola alma humana que los observara, los árboles comenzaron a despertar, atendiendo el llamado y pronto cada punto de la tierra, cada pueblo y ciudad estuvo custodiado por las fuerzas de la naturaleza. En el océano, jóvenes de gran belleza, con largas cabelleras vestidas con un quitón corto o una túnica larga y engalanadas con joyas diversas vigilaron cada abismo, cada cueva o punto mágico por donde pudiese aparecer los monstruos invocados por la Furias. Todas se situaron cerca de cualquier barco o buque llenos de humanos que estuviese sólo en el mar.

-Su misión será la da proteger a los humanos de los monstruos mientras los Dioses se aproximan a ellos. Ahora Poseidón, Apolo, Hefestos, Afrodita, Artemisa, y Hécate vayan a las montañas más altas de la tierra y vigilen desde ahí, prepárense para repeler cualquier ataque.

**Atenas, Grecia. Santuario.**

En las casas del santuario los santos dorados podían percibir los cambios en el clima, la tensión en el ambiente. Fuertes energías se estaban removiendo y ellos podían sentirlo en la piel, sus armaduras vibraban ansiosas. En el terreno, Saori, sus santos y sus aliados también estaban sintiendo los cambios en el ambiente. Saori decidió utilizar a Iris para ordenar a los dorados que tenían permiso de transportarse a cualquier parte del mundo donde fuesen necesitados utilizando los poderes de Shion, Kiki y Mu. Luego utilizó a la mensajera para avisarle a Zeus de la orden que tenían los dorados. Cuando todo estuvo listo, los caballeros de bronce y Saori ya conocían el sitio adonde irían, los doce guerreros encendieron sus cosmos uniéndolo al de Shun, quien ya estaba usando todo su poder disponible para abrir otro pasaje al inframundo lo suficientemente grande como para que todos pasaran. Sintió el apoyo de sus amigos, todos estaban esforzándose por unirse a su cosmos, eso lo hizo sonreír por solo un segundo. Aun había un miedo que lo estaba carcomiendo y luchaba por sacárselo de la cabeza y de cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

**Templo de Acadia, Grecia.**

Una hermosa rubia yacía en el suelo, inconsciente mientras la Furia, Tesífone repasaba la reacción de Átropo.

-No sé si será algo para tomar en cuenta. Aunque, por otro lado, no peleó por el hombre, solo por ti, mientras que Hades sí peleó por él- dijo la Furia pensando en voz alta- Si Hades volvió a pagar con su amor y tú eres ese amor, entonces sería lógico que lo recordara a él y no a ti y las Moiras sí te reconocerían.

Luego, la Furia caminó hasta June y puso su mano sobre su frente.

-Vamos a ver quién eres- dijo Tesífone.

Ahora todos se estaban preparando. El santuario sin restricciones para que los dorados pudiesen transportarse a cualquier parte del mundo. Los vientos moviéndose en cualquier dirección, las fuerzas de la naturaleza vigilando, las Furias invocando a los bestias, los Dioses situándose en diversas partes del mundo y los santos y los espectros entrando al pasaje que los llevará directo al Tártaro, el campo de batalla definitivo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Hecantoquiros*. (De Wikipedia) __En la __**mitología griega**__ los __Hecatónquiros__ o __Hecatónqueros__, conocidos también como __Centimanos__ (del __**latín**__Centimani__), eran __**gigantes**__ con cien brazos y cincuenta cabezas, hijos de __**Gea**__ y __**Urano**__. Su padre los arrojó al __**Tártaro**__, pero fueron rescatados por __**Crono**__, al que ayudaron a castrar y derrocar a Urano. Tras ayudar a Crono, éste les encerró de nuevo en el Tártaro, donde permanecieron guardados por __**Campe**__ hasta que __**Zeus**__ los rescató. Durante la __**Guerra de los Titanes**__, arrojaban rocas de cien en cien a los __**Titanes**__. Al terminar la guerra los Hecatónquiros se establecieron en palacios en el río __**Océano**__, convirtiéndose en los guardianes de las puertas del Tártaro, donde Zeus había encerrado a los Titanes._

_**Eos, la Doncella del Alba. **__Aurora, Eos, la Doncella del Alba, hija del titán __Hiperión__ y la titánide Tea, hermana de Helio, el Sol, y Selene, la Luna, es la encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas cósmicas diurnas y nocturnas. Surca la bóveda astral sobre su cuadriga dorada de yeguas blancas al amanecer y en el ocaso y con sus sonrosados dedos descorre la cortina de la esfera celeste hacia el luminoso día o la oscura noche. Es madre de Bóreas, Euro, Noto y Céfiro, los cuatro vientos, y de todas las estrellas del firmamento._

_**Gigantomaquia**__: La palabra __**Gigantomaquia **__significa__ literalmente 'guerra de los gigantes' y es un episodio de la __mitología griega__, que sigue a la __Titanomaquia__. Fue un combate que se dio porque __Zeus__ había encerrado a los __Titanes__ en el __Tártaro__ y __Gea__, se enfadó y declaró la guerra a los dioses, enviando a sus hijos, los __Gigantes__, al combate._

_**Nereidas, Náyades Y Hamadríades.**_

_Nereidas: Personifican las olas del mar. Hijas de Nereo con Dóride y nietas de Océano. Su número varía entre cincuenta y cien. Viven con su padre en un palacio que se encuentra en los abismos marinos_

_Náyades: Personifican el agua de manantiales, lagos y fuentes. Se les considera hijas de Zeus, de Océano o del dios del río a la que sus aguas se unen.  
Son divinidades menores femeninas. Como todas las ninfas poseen una gran longevidad, pero son mortales. Se les atribuyen cualidades curativas bebiendo o bañándose en sus aguas._

_Hamadríades: Ninfas de los árboles. Son espíritus femeninos que representan el poder divino del árbol. Nacen con el nacimiento del árbol, viven compartiendo las dichas y sin sabores del árbol que las cobija y mueren con él. Son felices cuando el cielo riega sus raíces y languidecen cuando el árbol pierde sus hojas. Son consideradas espíritus bienhechores, por lo que a menudo se solicita su intervención. _


End file.
